The Prophecy of Team Seven
by x-psychicfire-x
Summary: The existence of Team Seven is hanging by a thread. So when the three estranged teammates are mysteriously transported to Middle Earth, a whole new mission begins. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true." WARNING: contains SasuNaru yaoi! No flames! Constructive criticism only!
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys! Thanks for giving my story a chance. I've decided to try my hand at a crossover between the** _ **Naruto**_ **characters and the characters in the** _ **Lord of the Rings**_ **trilogy.**

 **As I've mentioned in my previous stories, please no flaming. I'm open to all ideas and if anyone would like to be involved with the story, please feel free to tell me so in a PM or in their review.** **Constructive** **criticism is desired.**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI! (But only SasuNaru, so don't worry die hard LOTR fans – the pairings in the trilogy are the same). So if you hate yaoi, or have a problem with it, please don't read this story and keep your comments to yourself. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **Now that we're done with the unpleasant stuff, I hope that everyone will enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: Sasuke Retrieval Mission 2.0** **  
** _"_ _Not all those who wander are lost."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **J.R.R. Tolkien**_ _,_ _ **the Fellowship of the Ring**_

News reached Konoha that Sasuke Uchiha had successfully found his older brother, Itachi and were currently fighting to the death to avenge the memory of their massacred family. This saddened both Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno; Sasuke's former teammates. Perhaps, Sasuke would be more willing to cooperate with them, now that one of his tasks had been accomplished at last. Who knew? But there was only one way to find out, which was why they were currently waiting at the gates of Konoha to set off.

"Good luck on your mission you two, and be careful." Tsunade, Konoha's fifth Kokage had urged them, and then eyed off Naruto sternly. The blonde haired ninja gulped uneasily and braced himself for some serious tongue lashing from the woman he regarded as his surrogate grandmother. "Don't take any stupid risks. If you cannot convince Uchiha to come back willingly … well, you know what you need to do." Tsunade said soberly. Sakura and Naruto paled. Neither wanted to be the one to end their teammate's life prematurely, but that was what the life of a ninja was: doing tasks that they would rather not do. Nodding one final time, Naruto and Sakura turned and sprinted away from the village – their minds focused on their lost teammate.

Sakura had wanted to be the one on Sasuke's mind. Four years ago, it was the greatest and dearest desire of nearly every girl in Konoha. Nowadays, because Sasuke had been away from Konoha for nearly four years and there had been rumours of Sasuke's criminal activities – usually involving the murder of important figures or those who had influences – the fantasies the lovesick female population in Konoha had, dwindled to practically nothing. Instead they were replaced with fears that Sasuke would suddenly show up in Konoha and slaughter everyone they held dear.

It was nearly every villager's personal opinion that the once respected youngest member of a corrupted clan, had finally and tragically gone insane. Although these theories were never confirmed. This was what Sakura feared, and she also feared that her once strong hopes were fading. Her biggest concern however was Naruto, whom had taken Sasuke's desertion from the village hard, and had since vowed and declared to do whatever it took to bring back Sasuke. Even if he had to knock some sense into him first, THEN drag him back to Konoha. But it was always the same scenario: they'd get word about Sasuke, they'd be assigned a retrieval mission to go out to find him and attempt to persuade him to come back. But nine times out of ten, they'd come back empty handed – except for the odd injury or two which they would have sustained from violent brawls with Sasuke.

Sakura winced. It also didn't help that she had made Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back to her, and Naruto being the loyal friend that he was, agreed.

Naruto also held a secret deep within his own heart that involved the volatile Uchiha. To Naruto, Sasuke was not just his best friend; he was also the love of his very young life – but for survival reasons (namely to escape the wrath of Sakura and half the village) he kept these feelings between him and Sasuke himself.

Oh yes, Sasuke knew of Naruto's feelings for him.

In fact he reciprocated them.

But, the moment he decided to leave Konoha in pursuit of more power; he buried his romantic feelings for the blonde deep down in his subconscious. Presumably because he feared that his feelings would be a distraction to his ultimate goal, or that Orochimaru would somehow find out and use these feelings as a weapon to keep him loyal. But that was the past and Orochimaru was very much dead by the hands of Sasuke himself. His faithful assistant, Kabuto was missing in action, but it was rumoured that he was in hiding in Sound country. At very present a climactic battle was underway – and both shinobi hoped and prayed that Sasuke was indeed the victor.

* * *

"Do you think that we might be able to bring him back this time, Naruto?" asked Sakura quietly from her side of the fire.

They had stopped reluctantly for the night, and even though both wanted to continue on it would be foolish to do so, due to their surroundings. Naruto looked across the warm crackling campfire at his pretty pink haired friend as he contemplated what his answer would be. It was a tough answer to give, but he wasn't in the mood to lie to her face. So he went with the truth.

"I doubt it."

He poked a stick into the fire which sent a wave of glowing orange yellow embers into the night air. "If he really wanted to come back, he would've done it ages ago." Sakura frowned with disappointment. Not because she disagreed with Naruto's answer, but because she knew that he was right, and she didn't want him to be right. She wanted to remain in denial, because it gave her comfort – but she also knew that eventually they would have to make a difficult choice, and denial had no place in that decision whatsoever.

"We can live in hope that this time he might change his mind." Sakura suggested. Naruto almost smiled.

"Yeah, I can live with that." He chucked the stick into the fire and got to his feet. "You better get some sleep, Sakura-chan. I'll take the first watch." He volunteered and strapped his weapons pack to his thigh. Immediately, Sakura's head snapped up and she got to her feet intercepting him.

"Forget that, Naruto! I'm taking the first watch. You've been barely sleeping as is these days." She scolded him. Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his blonde head as he regarded Sakura's disapproving face.

"Nah, it's cool. I can't sleep."

He took a step towards the surrounding trees only to be jerked back violently by Sakura who had grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "Jesus, Sakura!" He growled, massaging his sore throat. He was constantly reminded that the girl had inhuman strength when she did that. Not to mention the other times when she'd clobber him over the head when he said something less than tactful or courteous to her.

"I'm serious, Naruto. Get in there and get some rest before I make you!"

Sakura made her threat clear by raising her fist in front of his face. Naruto gulped and decided that he'd rather toss and turn in his sleeping bag then risk gaining a concussion by a well-aimed punch. It was times like these that he cursed the fact that she was an expert medical ninja. Naruto shuffled off towards their tent and climbed in, zipping the door in place.

 _Time to get a bad night's sleep…_

He rolled over and shut his eyes hoping that if he did dream, he'd dream about Sasuke and the happy memories associated with him, rather than the nightmares that he usually had. But alas, Naruto managed to drift off into an uneasy slumber – but it held no traces of his love.

In the dream, Naruto found himself walking through a forest glade in what appeared to be mid-Autumn. All around him, were tall white trunked trees with evergreen leaves, brown ferny bushes and other trees with red, yellow and orange coloured leaves. Moss covered boulders and rocks were dotted everywhere and the grass beneath his feet was an emerald green except for the small dirt path he was walking on, which was strewn with crisp fallen leaves that crackled under foot. Brilliant sunlight filtered in from above, diluted only by the canopy of leaves above him.

Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment. Why the hell did he suddenly imagine such a beautiful, peaceful place? His mind was anything but beautiful and peaceful, as it usually consisted of a sewerage corridor and the only occupant apart from himself was the fox demon and spirit, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Welcome, Naruto."

He gave a start and looked around for the melodic female voice that whispered to him in a soft echoing voice. But there was no one there. Calmly, he groped around for his weapons pack for something to throw or defend himself with. To his alarm, he realised he wasn't wearing it and he looked down at his thigh in horror. This was not good.

"You know, a person who doesn't reveal themselves when they talk, usually has something to hide." Naruto pointed out as he scanned his corners, preparing himself for a possible fight. A light tinkling laugh rang out.

"You needn't be afraid, child. I won't harm you." The voice soothed. Naruto frowned – he was completely exposed and this woman's voice was telling him to NOT be afraid?

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, "What do you want from me?"

A woman stepped out from the shadows, and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the woman's beauty. She was tall and fair skinned with very long golden hair – brighter than his own – which was tied back, exposing pointed ears. She had soft blue eyes, and wore a very intricate golden coronet and was gowned in a dress that was completely white with long large sleeves and bound about the waist with a cream fabric belt. A white gossamer fine hooded travelling cloak was about her delicate shoulders, and his sharp vulpine eyes caught a sparkle of something on the woman's slender ring finger: a complicated looking but very elegant flower shaped ring.

She smiled politely at Naruto and walked slowly towards him. Naruto remained rooted in place, as he could sense no immediate threat from the woman.

"My name is Galadriel. I am an elf, and I summoned you here to help guide you on your journey." She explained.

"Guide me? I don't understand." Naruto said, "What journey are you going on about?"

"A journey that you and your friends will be embarking on very soon. I expect that it will change each of your lives in different ways. As well as helping another fulfil a destiny that will come to pass." Naruto was confused.

"But why us? I mean all we want to do is bring back our friend." Naruto protested. Galadriel nodded insistently. "How can you possibly know that we're meant to help this person?" Galadriel placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked him right in the eyes.

"I am one of a few who has the gift of foresight. When we meet again, I will explain more to you and your friends." She explained. Naruto nodded uncertainly, "and please, do not trouble yourself over your friend." Galadriel reassured him. "Your friend will return with you, when the time is right. But not before."

" _Naruto! Naruto!"_ Sakura's voice interrupted their conversation. Galadriel smiled once again before she started fading way.

"This is where I leave you. Until our next meeting, Naruto Uzumaki." She promised and waved goodbye.

* * *

"Naruto! Wake up, it's your turn to stand guard." Sakura yelled as she poked Naruto hard in the shoulder. He stirred feeling disoriented and confused by the dream he just had about a strange beautiful elf? He yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Alright already, I'm up! I'm up!" Sakura was pleased to discover that he had been sleeping, but was not happy at the face Naruto had been wearing when she woke him.

 _Why does it look so troubled?_ She thought.

 _Plus it looks like he's been crying again…_ She sighed sympathetically but she dared not to mention this to Naruto. The last time she did, Naruto strongly denied it and would refuse to speak to her. She would never understand why most men believed crying was a sign of weakness. If anything, it showed that they had a soft, vulnerable side that most women found attractive.

"So far, I haven't seen anything suspicious. But you never know, maybe our luck will change." She joked as she slid into her sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep leaving Naruto alone to the rest of the watch and his troubled thoughts. He paused momentarily to breathe in the crisp night air. It felt great to be able to escape the stuffy confines of that two person tent. Then Naruto leapt into the nearest tree and did a quick circuit around the campsite before eventually coming to rest on a tree branch that had an unobstructed view of the campsite.

Guard duty was a fairly mundane, straightforward exercise, and often Naruto was known to daydream during it. He was still mulling over exactly what Galadriel had meant by: _"Your friend will return with you, when the time is right. But not before."_ Was this time different, _was_ Sasuke going to come back? Now recently, Naruto's thoughts used to be only his own. But because of his mild insomnia, Naruto's troubled thoughts literally came to life:

"You just don't know how to quit while you're ahead, do you dobe?" Arms wound themselves around Naruto's shoulders, causing the blonde to tense up. He wished that the person who belonged to those arms was really here, but at the same time he felt like it was a very bad sign. Like it was a prelude to something final.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Naruto reached up and grasped one the arms in his hand, holding it tight and not wanting to let it go. 'Sasuke' chuckled affectionately and planted a kiss on Naruto's temple.

"You tell me. You're the one who brought me here." Naruto sighed before untangling himself from the embrace and jumping to another branch. However because it was his daydream, 'Sasuke' would only follow him. "Careful. I think I can see smoke coming from your ears." He teased, but Naruto wasn't in the mood.

"It wasn't my intention to think of you, considering what we might have to do to you if you refuse to come back this time." Naruto's projection of Sasuke merely scoffed and lent up against the trunk of the tree he and Naruto were perched in. This almost caused the blonde to smile … almost.

"Dobe, you can't help but to think of me. Otherwise, why would you and Sakura be wasting your time coming after me?" Then there was that infuriating superior smirk on the bastard's face.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours?" Naruto laughed humourlessly. "But then, why would you listen to me or Sakura? You haven't so far!" The smirk disappeared. "Even as we speak, you're out there somewhere killing or being killed by your goddamned brother, and Sakura and I can't even interfere to stop you from making the biggest mistake in your life!"

Naruto turned away from the object of his torment and clenched his hands in his hair with anguished, angry tears leaking from his eyes as he continued his rant. "And you wanna know the sad part about all this?"

No response.

"You're not even here. I'm venting my frustrations out on you, and you're not here to defend yourself or mock me because you're not even fucking real!" 'Sasuke' came over and once again wrapped his arms around Naruto, crushing him against his chest and cupping the back of his blonde head with his hand.

"You're right, dobe. I'm not gonna sugar-coat it the next time I see you. In fact, I'm likely to kill you." He suddenly drew in a sharp breath, "If I'm still alive that is …" Naruto raised his head from 'Sasuke's' shoulder when he realised that 'Sasuke' was breathing shallowly.

Naruto's eyes widened with fear.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" 'Sasuke' gave a pained smile.

"You better hurry, dobe. I think the battle's just about over with Itachi…" 'Sasuke' hinted and cupped Naruto's cheek. "It's time to wake up."

Naruto jolted awake and realised that he'd unintentionally nodded off and it was currently early morning. Panicking, he immediately raced over to the tent and unzipped it frantically.

"SAKURA!" He yelled. She bolted upright and looked around for the danger. Seeing nothing, she glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, unless there is a whole horde of enemy ninjas surrounding us, you better start running for your life." She threatened, her voice dripping danger. Naruto barely acknowledged the threat, instead choosing to stuff his sleeping bag back into his knapsack. Sakura frowned at this unnatural behaviour. She was expecting Naruto to recoil in horror and actually start running for his life. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think something's gone terribly wrong with Sasuke." Naruto admitted distractedly.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"How could you possibly know that?" Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew that Sakura would think he was crazy if he revealed the truth to her: which was that he had daydreamed a conversation with Sasuke that hadn't really happened, and that Sasuke had told her that he was in trouble.

"I just do okay. I've got a bad feeling." Sakura looked sceptical, but also started packing away their belongings and minutes later they were off again. Naruto just hoped that his hunch was incorrect, and that Sasuke was still alive. Speeding through the trees, Sakura was just barely keeping up with Naruto as they entered Earth Country, where the mission statement had said Sasuke was last seen heading towards for his final showdown with Itachi.

She aimed a worried look at the back of Naruto's head.

 _Geez, what the hell happened while I was sleeping back there? What's got him so riled up?_ But before she could question him, she suddenly sensed the presence of two charka sources: one just barely functioning and one extremely thready.

 _Oh no…_

"Naruto—" Sakura whispered in anguish. Those charka sources were indeed very familiar. Naruto swore and ran faster towards the location. Suddenly, one of the chakras vanished completely and Sakura's heart stopped.

"NO!" roared Naruto as they came to a clearing, and both of them took in the sight.

It wasn't very promising: there was debris of broken rocks, scorched trees (some of which were still burning away like kindling) and traces of blood all over the battlefield. Frantic blue and green eyes scanned everywhere, hoping to catch a glimpse of their friend and praying that it wasn't him whose charka had disappeared. Suddenly, Sakura saw two huddled bodies leaning against a broken wall. One of the figures was a tall, once handsome young man of at least twenty-five with long raven black hair which had been messed up from the fight, and was dressed head to toe in black, now ripped and torn clothing. His once-flawless face was now bloodied and bruised, and pale … deathly pale, with onyx eyes now just staring without seeing.

Both Sakura and Naruto recognised him at once.

 _Itachi…_ Which meant that the second figure, breathing shallowly and staring unblinkingly at something just beyond them was Sasuke. Immediately, Sakura rushed forward with Naruto following at a more sedate pace.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me? It's me, Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi examined him with her eyes. Sasuke didn't even twitch. She glanced worriedly over her shoulder at a grave looking Naruto. "I, I think he's in shock." Sakura sighed with grief and sympathy, and foolishly moved to close Itachi's eyes in a sign of respect. Without warning, Sasuke's hand shot out and snatched Sakura's wrist in a painful grip. She just barely stifled a startled cry, and stared nervously at Sasuke who was now glaring hatefully at her.

"Don't touch him."

Sasuke used his other hand to gently close his brother's eyes himself. He barely acknowledged Naruto's presence as he stood up gingerly from the ground, not even bothering to release Sakura's wrist from his grasp. "I thought I told the both of you to stay away from me?" Sakura wrenched her wrist away from him and took several steps back from an obviously unstable Sasuke. Naruto braced himself for a fight he knew was brewing.

"Sorry. 'Fraid we can't do that." Naruto's reply earned him an unamused smirk from Sasuke.

"You still don't get it, do you?" taunted Sasuke who walked over to retrieve his discarded katana, wiping it clean from Itachi's blood.

"Oh no, we heard you loud and clear. We're just ignoring you." Naruto reached into his weapon's pouch for a kunai. "This time we're not playing games, Sasuke. It's over. Time to come home."

Sasuke chuckled darkly and turned his head to sneer at them.

" _Home?_ With you two? I don't think so. I'd rather die, than go back to a village that lies and corrupts to get their own way." Naruto drew in a deep breath and held it. Now was the time to make the final decision. Persuasion or death? "Besides," Naruto paused, waiting to hear what Sasuke had to say next. "What's really waiting for me back home, anyway?"

Naruto was outraged.

"What's waiting for you? Tell me you're joking?!" Naruto urged, fighting back tears. Sakura's tears were already dripping down her cheeks. They were losing him again.

"You've got us, Sasuke! You've got me!" she insisted. Sasuke's sneer deepened.

"Wrong answer."

Then he charged at them, backhanding Sakura and running full steam ahead at Naruto, his katana raised high and ready to bury itself in Naruto's head. The blonde blocked just in time and found himself staring face-to-face with the young man who had plagued his dreams of late.

"What's the matter, dobe? Don't I get a kiss hello?" Naruto roared with anger and attacked at the same Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chest, and he flew backwards from the blow and landed in a heap on the ground. The avenger wiped away some blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Not bad, dobe. I see you've improved." Then he disappeared, sparking panic within Naruto and Sakura. Then Naruto found himself in a headlock.

 _Shit!_ He felt warm breath tickling his ears.

"But you've still got much to learn."

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura readying her fist to smash open the Earth, causing the ground beneath their feet to split open from the force. Sasuke leapt aside, dragging Naruto with him to avoid the crack in the Earth, but was caught off guard by Sakura who had regrouped and charged at him, aiming to bury a kunai into Sasuke's head. He blocked the attack with his katana, and the moment both metals connected the friction caused a chain reaction that ripped open a tear in dimensions, shooting blinding white light that saturated the battleground.

All three shinobi winced in pain, shielding their eyes from the light.

"Ahh! What's going on?" demanded Naruto. But before any of them could answer, Galadriel's voice echoed in his head:

" _Until our next meeting, Naruto Uzumaki…"_ and his eyes widened in realisation, as something grabbed them and pulled them towards the light. There was a brief struggle and then it felt as though they were falling…

* * *

 **A/N: So here's my attempt at a LOTR crossover with a vastly different form of entertaiment: Japanese Anime. Hope this prologue has done its job and attracted some interested readers. Review respectfully please.**


	2. Concerning: Naruto

**Hey minna! If you've returned for the second chapter to this new story, then THANK YOU! That means my story doesn't suck! I hope it continues not to suck! :D**

 **As always, no flames please. I would love some constructive criticism, please.**

 _ **Naruto**_ __ **Masashi Kishimoto & **_**Lord of the Rings**_ **© J.R.R Tolken. I do not own any of their characters, just this story.**

 **Enjoy and review responsibly! :D**

* * *

 **CONCERNING: NARUTO  
** _"Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."  
_ _ **~ Kakashi Hatake**_

It was the end of yet another busy day that turned into another night full of fun, drinking and relaxation. _The Green Dragon_ had been, as usual, filled to bursting point with loud, bustling, bragging, smoking and drinking hobbits winding down from a hard day's work. Eventually, it was last call and time to close down for the night. Frodo Baggins hummed sympathetically as his uncle's gardener, the shy and awkward Samwise Gamgee, avoided eye contact with Rosie Cotton on his way out.

"Good night, lads."

Rosie's well wishes sounded flat to Frodo who felt frustrated just witnessing the crestfallen expression on Rosie's face as Sam walked past, avoiding her gaze. Obviously, Sam's affections for Rosie would be returned if he had the courage to even look at her, never mind open his mouth and speak. Frodo had been observing Rosie the moment he and Sam had entered the pub with Sam's old Gaffer, Frodo's second cousin once removed, Peregrin Took – 'Pippin' to his close friends – and Pippin's best friend and fellow mischief-maker, Meriadoc Brandybuck – who preferred to be called 'Merry' - who were enjoying some mugs of ale. Rosie's eyes never strayed from Sam, except when she served some customers or gathered up dirty ale mugs for cleaning. He was dead set sure that Rosie and Sam only needed a little nudge in the right direction; it was just a matter of choosing the right time and place in order to orchestrate it.

Frodo reckoned that their situation would've been adorable, if it wasn't for the fact that it just felt tragic watching it unfold. Walking home together, as usual, Frodo gave Sam yet another pep talk to try and bring him out of his cloistered shell.

"Come on, Sam. You need to believe in yourself a little more." Frodo persuaded. "It won't hurt to at least talk to her." Sam looked embarrassed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Frodo. But why would somebody as lovely as Rosie Cotton, take a liking towards me when there are other worthier hobbits out there?" Frodo rolled his eyes, but he wasn't deterred.

"Stop doubting yourself." He would get this stubborn hobbit to admit his worthiness sooner or later. Turning down the path which lead to Bag End, there was suddenly a crack of thunder even though there was not a cloud in the night sky, and a bright light almost blinded the poor hobbits as they cowered in fright, shielding their eyes.

"What in the world was that?" exclaimed Frodo. Something fell from the light and Frodo and Sam exchanged a look between them before charging off towards the meadow to investigate. In the clearing, both hobbits saw a blonde-haired boy dressed in strange clothing lying spread-eagled on the soft grass.

"Oh no!" yelled Frodo before rushing forward for a closer look.

"Mr. Frodo, wait!"

Sam made to stop him, but Frodo could be fast when he wanted to be and was easily out of Sam's reach. The inquisitive brunette hobbit got to the fallen young man in record time. He wasn't a bad looking lad: tall - about 5'5 approx. with a strong slightly muscular build, straight yellowish platinum blonde hair and full peach coloured lips on a rounded, thin face of which he had an odd headdress wrapped around his forehead. A strange symbol was emblazoned on it - a spiral with a small triangle which looked vaguely like a leaf. The boy was dressed from the neck down in garish orange and black: ragged Capri pants with white bandages and a small black pouch wrapped around his right thigh, and equally tattered and holey black and orange jacket that partially concealed a black fish net mesh top. On his feet he wore toeless black, ankle-length boots. But the strangest feature of this boy, was the six needle fine black lines that adorned both of his cheeks as though some heartless person had taken a dagger and cut wounds there on purpose.

"Where did he come from, I wonder?" muttered Sam searching the skies and then frowning down at this strange boy with a level of mistrust. Frodo shrugged as he knelt down beside the fallen boy.

Naruto knew something was wrong the moment he regained consciousness. He could hear a babbling brook, and crickets chirping in the distance. The thick smoky smell of a burning fireplace hung heavy in his nose. He was lying on something soft and from the feel of it through his fingers, he realised it was freshly cut grass. A cool breeze brushed over his sweaty skin and it made him shiver. Call him crazy, but where he and Sakura were facing off against Sasuke was a bare and destroyed landscape. Which meant that Naruto wasn't where he was supposed to be.

 _Come to think of it, where was Sakura and the Teme?_

Naruto immediately froze when he heard footsteps heading towards him. He cracked open one of his eyes and saw two blurry pairs of extremely thick and hairy feet directly in front of his face.

 _What the-?_ Naruto wrinkled his nose, silently thanking the gods that these strangers didn't have smelly feet, and flinched when gentle hands unexpectedly started shaking him, trying to see if they could wake him up.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto groaned and sat up, wincing when a sharp pain cracked across his head. He rubbed at where the pain was the worst, and when he pulled his hand away he saw blood.

 _Shit! Kyuubi, why aren't you healing me?_

Naruto panicked when he heard no reply from his usually cantankerous tenant. He gingerly turned his head towards where he had seen the feet and the blonde saw two of the weirdest people he had ever seen in his young life, and **he'd** seen some weird shit during many a mission. To Naruto's dismay, they were both speaking English.

 _Aw, fuck!_ He thought.

The English language was not his best subject back at the Academy. It took Iruka forever to help him pass his English Language exam mostly because of his short attention span, and lacking the ability to sit still for more than two seconds. Groaning, he honed in on his basic shinobi instincts and scanned his surroundings for obvious danger. By the looks of it, he was sitting in the middle of a grassy meadow with a small village not too far away in the distance – if the lights in the thatched windows gave anything away. In the middle of the little village there was a river - that's where the sound of rushing water was coming from. It occurred to the blonde that he had yet to answer the concerned looking stranger. He winced, but was thankful that neither Sakura nor Iruka were there to smack him over the head for being impolite.

"I'll live." Naruto mumbled, cracking a weak smile as he answered their question in very thick English.

Both Frodo and Sam were taken aback by the strange boy's tongue. It was extremely uncommon, much like he was. The 'big folk' normally spoke with an Old English tongue, just like they did; and they wore mostly neutral colours unless they were of nobility or royalty. This boy however, spoke with an elegant unknown language that neither hobbit recognised at all. This was indeed, a very strange boy. Naruto studied his rescuers warily. To his left, he saw a 'young' man with shoulder-length curly brown hair, midnight blue eyes and pointed elf-like ears who was staring at him with concern. To his right, there was another even 'younger' man who also had curly shoulder-length hair, only his was a straw blonde colour, and he had brown eyes and pointed elf-like ears like the first man. Only unlike his companion who had a friendly smile, this guy had a distrusting scowl on his face which Naruto found himself matching.

 _What's his problem?_ Naruto wondered. Both were wearing similar clothing: cotton button-up shirts with sleeves that folded up near their elbows. Their shirts were tucked into brown Capri pants held up with suspender-belts. The brunette was wearing a wine red vest and looked tidier and a little more affluent than the blonde. He stepped forward and held out a helping hand to Naruto who took it hesitatingly, accepting the help up due to his head injury.

"Come with me and I'll take care of your wounds." He offered. The blonde immediately stopped him.

"Are you sure that's wise, Mr. Frodo?" 'Frodo' scowled disapprovingly at him, trying his best to support Naruto who winced in pain and started breathing heavily. Sasuke, that bastard, had broken a couple of his ribs too.

 _Great timing, Kyuubi! Taking a vacation while I'm struggling to breathe!_

His thoughts dripped with sarcasm before Naruto noticed to his dismay and ill-fortune, that both of these strangers were not much taller than perhaps 3' to 4' at the most. Frodo tightened his grip on Naruto's wrist.

"Sam, given his present state, I highly doubt that he could harm us in the slightest." 'Sam' knew that Frodo had a valid point, but regardless maintained a cautious attitude. At Frodo's insistence, Sam came over and supported Naruto's other side. Together, the two hobbits carried and dragged Naruto to Bag End.

* * *

For Naruto, the journey towards Frodo's home was a painful experience – which wasn't helped by the fact that his 'rescuers' were very short, and putting unnecessary pressure on his wounds. The blonde ninja was still questioning why Kyuubi hadn't started healing him, or at least taking the edge off the pain he was feeling. He was somewhat mollified when the realised exactly how peaceful and pretty the place he had mysteriously materialised in really was. He was also extremely confused about why these weird little people were living in underground homes dug out of grassy hills. He was pleasantly surprised to see that they apparently were gifted gardeners, as every 'house' they walked past had a well-tended garden filled with colourful sprays of blossoming flowers and the odd vegetable patch.

"Um, what's with the underground houses?" inquired Naruto. Frodo and Sam looked at him with surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo, wincing sympathetically whenever Naruto groaned from the pain.

"Why have you built your homes underneath hills?" Naruto translated. Sam rolled his eyes believing Naruto's question to be rather foolish and obvious. But Frodo frowned thoughtfully at the question.

"I honestly don't know. It's been that way since the very first hobbit came to live in the Shire, I suppose." He said, "Ah, we're almost there." He announced to a relieved Naruto, whose keen ears picked up on a vital clue of where we was.

"Hobbit? What's a hobbit?" He asked curiously. Sam choked on air.

"What's a hobbit?! You cannot be seriously asking that question." He chided, earning a scowl from Frodo.

"Well, clearly that's why I'm asking!" Naruto was starting to get really annoyed with the hostility he was sensing from Sam, and Frodo quickly moved to defuse a potential quarrel.

"What Sam meant to say is that **we** are hobbits. Or what the 'big folk' would call 'halflings' or 'shire-folk'." Sam went to protest about revealing this information to a complete stranger when Frodo shot a warning glance at him that forced Sam to fall silent. Naruto wasn't oblivious to this, but wisely decided to let it go in favour of giving his throbbing head some relief. "Here we are." Frodo announced.

 _Thank kami…_ Naruto allowed himself to smile in relief as Frodo pushed open the small gate that fenced in a small winding footpath leading to a large green painted circular door with a brass doorknob.

"Bilbo!" Frodo called out urgently. "Uncle? We're in need of some assistance!" He opened the front door of his home which he and Sam called 'Bag End'. An 'aged' hobbit with dark brown curly hair peered out from a nearby room, and Naruto saw his kind world-weary eyes widen in shock when he saw his nephew half-carrying, half-dragging a weakened and exhausted looking boy dressed in strange clothes, with cuts and bruises into their home, aided by their gardener.

"Oh my dear, boy. What in all of the Shire are you doing with this stranger?" He asked as he took over from Sam and hastened Naruto and Frodo deeper into the hobbit hole.

"We found him, Bilbo. I'm afraid he's hurt rather badly." Frodo explained as Naruto winced once he was seated in a nearby armchair.

"Well I should say that's obvious." Snorted Bilbo who darted into a nearby room, collecting a basin of water and a cloth to help wipe away the worst of Naruto's wounds. "What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Bilbo cautiously. After all, Naruto was a stranger and Bilbo had learned long ago during his 'adventures' to the Lonely Mountain sixty years ago, to be wary of strangers until he was better acquainted with them. Naruto was likewise hesitant, but for different reasons. A lifetime of abuse and neglect had left Naruto unused to the offer of a comforting, healing hand; as most hands were raised to strike and harm. But because he was in need of help – decided to risk it and answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Bilbo saw the reluctance in both Naruto's eyes and in his words, and considered the boy very wise.

"Tell me lad, where do you come from?" He asked pleasantly. Naruto stared back at Bilbo momentarily before coming to a similar conclusion that this stranger meant no harm to him and decided to trust him.

"Fire country. I'm from Konoha." The three hobbits exchanged looks of varying emotions: Bilbo seemed fascinated and curious; Frodo was bewildered and curious, and Sam still maintained his disapproval, but he too couldn't help but express some curiosity as well.

"How peculiar." Bilbo replied as he helped Naruto take off his jacket and started dabbing at a particularly deep cut that Naruto blinked at in surprise.

 _How the fuck did I not feel that?_

"It sounds unsavoury to me," Sam said stubbornly, "who has ever heard of such a place as 'Fire Country'?" Frodo smiled fondly at Sam, but also felt a little embarrassed for Sam's outburst on his behalf. Naruto yawned, his fatigue from the battle against Sasuke finally catching up with him as he shrugged indifferently at Sam's question.

"I should ask you the same question."

Bilbo noted Naruto's yawn and adopted the same fatherly personality he had once used when Frodo was in his tweens. He turned towards Sam and offered a pleasant smile.

"I think it's best if we retire for the night. Young Naruto here it seems is in need of rest." Naruto felt like his head weighed a thousand pounds and he slumped forward, silently thanking Bilbo. Maybe after a few hours of uninterrupted sleep, he'd be able to make sense of this situation. He just hoped that Sakura, and even Sasuke were okay wherever they were.

* * *

News of Naruto's unusual arrival and temporary accommodation at Bag End spread like wild-fire across Hobbiton. Some of the nosier hobbits took it upon themselves to impose on Bilbo and Frodo's hospitality to gawk at their strange guest, often using the impending birthday party preparations as an excuse. A fact that thoroughly annoyed both Frodo and Bilbo when they realised this, and they eventually had to resort to subtle threats and hints to keep them at bay.

Sam was concerned about the Bagginses reputation because of Naruto's presence.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Mr. Frodo." He, Frodo, Merry and Pippin had just turned away the usual crowd of overly curious neighbours and 'well-wishers' wanting to catch a glimpse of Naruto who was almost completely healed and was about to head out to do some training. The blonde had reluctantly allowed the four curious hobbits to accompany him, as long as they watched at a distance to avoid being hurt by Naruto's weapons. All were enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the surrounding woods near the Brandywine River with a slowly healing Naruto who was meditating after his training session.

"Sam, I told you so has a brother. He's called shut up!" quipped Naruto who had turned to scowl playfully at the hobbit. This earned scandalised looks from all four hobbits that eventually turned into smirks and giggle-snorts from both Merry and Pippin, and an amused smile from Frodo. Naruto was introduced to Merry and Pippin one night when both hobbits suddenly appeared at Bag End looking for Frodo and Sam who hadn't been to _the Green Dragon_ for a few days.

Like Frodo, Sam and Bilbo, they were curious about Naruto, and asked the poor blonde endless questions about who he was, where he came from and what he did for fun? The blonde had quoted Shikamaru describing Merry and Pippin as 'troublesome'. But found that they grew on him when they expressed their interest and lifelong hobby of pulling pranks and their general mischief in Hobbiton, and couldn't resist concocting some pranks with the two free-spirited hobbits.

The three became fast friends.

"Can you tell us about your friends?" asked Pippin, ever curious. Naruto sighed before stretching and lying back on the grass, watching fluffy white clouds drifting past in the forget-me-not blue sky.

 _Can totally see why Shikamaru does this all the time…_

"Sakura's one of my best friends." Naruto began, "she was one of the few that actually didn't see me as the Kyuubi." The four hobbits smiled sympathetically. They remembered when Naruto first mentioned the fox … then trailed off looking scared and refused to elaborate further when prompted by Bilbo and Frodo as to why he looked so upset and defensive. It was Sam that finally struck gold and got Naruto to tell him the truth. He realised that Naruto was really just a vulnerable and scared teenage boy underneath the guise of an independent, strong-willed ninja with hyperactive tendencies and an appetite that could rival the average hobbit. Learning such a personal secret as well as the history behind it helped Sam develop an understanding with Naruto, and they finally became friends.

"But it took a while before that happened. Sakura used to believe that I was annoying, stupid and constantly ruining her chances with Sasuke." Frodo frowned.

"Your other friend?" Naruto nodded.

"She doesn't sound very nice." Sam pointed out as he puffed away on his pipe. Naruto grinned.

"She wasn't. She used to beat the crap outta me when I did something wrong." The hobbits looked horrified at this, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to their reactions. He was still traveling down memory lane. "Still can't believe I actually had a crush on her. But I guess it was because I didn't want to admit my real feelings for someone else. Or I didn't feel like that person would like the fact that I liked them in that way." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Sam hummed with empathy and ignored the pointed look Frodo threw at him.

"Why don't you just own up?" asked Merry. Naruto blanched at the thought, but was quickly saved by Sam who punched Merry's shoulder, earning a glare back.

"You don't ask personal questions like that. It's not right." Naruto sniggered, but was grateful when he didn't have to answer Merry's question.

"So how did you and Sakura become friends?" Pippin was very persistent.

"It was after Sasuke left Konoha. We were both looking for somebody to confide in for our loss. So we decided to set aside our differences and work together to bring Sasuke back. That was when Sakura really got to know who I was as a person, and she even defended me when things were really bad in the Village." Naruto noticed that Frodo had been silent for most of their conversation. "Frodo? You okay, man?"

"Why did Sasuke leave?"

"To kill his brother." The hobbits looked shocked, "He never trusted anyone with the truth, or told us about his past. Sakura and I were eventually told by our Hokage why he had defected."

"What's a Hokage?" asked Pippin. Naruto thought for a believable answer, as he didn't want to label the position he would probably have someday.

"Um … it's kinda like a King or Queen? I dunno, but it's a huge deal where I come from." The blonde finally answered.

"What did Sasuke's brother do?" Merry asked cautiously, not sure if wanted to know the answer. But Naruto wouldn't tell.

"It's not my story to tell. I'd be so dead if I blabbed and he found out." Naruto admitted. "It's better to let him tell you. But don't hold your breath, he'd sooner kill you than admit anything." Merry looked a little put out but a warning glance from Frodo stopped him from pressing the issue. Naruto's stomach growled, which sent off a wave of laughter among the group.

"Damn. I'm starving!"

"Me too!" agreed Pippin. Merry rolled his eyes and got to his feet, pulling his best friend up at the same time.

"You're always hungry, Pip." Frodo still looked troubled by the information he had just learned from Naruto, but he decided to keep his opinion to himself, even if he disapproved of the situation completely.

The four hobbits and the blonde ninja travelled back to Bag End where Luncheon was being served by an unusually enthusiastic Bilbo.

"Ah! Perfect timing, lads. Go on tuck in, there's plenty more where this came from!" Bilbo hurried away, busying himself at the stove as he put on a kettle to boil for tea and quickly darted from the room, seemingly distracted by something. Pippin and Naruto immediately fell upon the food and started eating, Merry joining in at a more sedate pace. Sam noticed how quiet Frodo was.

"Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?" Frodo seemed to snap back to reality and gave Sam a quick reassuring smile.

"Perfectly fine, Sam. Just thinking." Frodo moved for the now whistling kettle and removed it from the fire.

Naruto wasn't fooled.

His years of fieldwork as a ninja and Kakashi's teachings had trained him to observe everything and he realised that Frodo was concerned about Bilbo. To be honest, he agreed with his friend. Naruto had spent three days in the Shire since his impromptu arrival. He gradually got to know Frodo, Bilbo and their way of life. Naruto learnt that Frodo and Bilbo had a joint birthday together and this year was particularly special, because of Bilbo's unusual age. He was going to be turning the ripe and very unusual age of one-hundred and eleven, and to celebrate this Bilbo's family and friends decided to throw this massive party in his honour.

Naruto reckoned the old hobbit looked pretty good for such an age – and had heard from some gossiping hobbit women that Bilbo was often dubbed 'well-preserved' because his age did not match his appearance. Naruto agreed with Frodo's concerns about his uncle, mostly because his ninja instincts were telling him that there was something not quite right with Bilbo. His suspicions had been confirmed one day, when he secretly caught a stressed and freaked out Bilbo fingering something in the pocket of his vest. The 'elderly' hobbit had instantly calmed down as a result.

"I hope Gandalf is coming to Bilbo's party. His fireworks are always the best!" Naruto tuned into the conversation.

"Who's Gandalf?"

"Oh you don't know. He's a wizard. He sometimes comes to visit, but he never stays around for very long." Pippin was practically bouncing around, but Naruto noticed him exchanging sneaky looks with Merry, and he knew that both of them were plotting something. Something that Naruto knew would probably get them into trouble.

 _Can't wait to see what they're planning…_ Naruto thought with a grin. This was the first time Naruto had been permitted to go to a party without the risk of incurring hateful comments, physical blows and even projectiles hurled in his direction. He was going to make the most of the opportunity and have some fun.

* * *

 **A/N: Review thoughtfully and respectfully :) xx**


	3. The Party

**Bored yet? If not, then welcome to chapter three of** _ **The Prophesy of Three.**_ **Hope your journey is a pleasant one. :P**

 **As always, no flames please. I would love some constructive criticism, please.**

 _ **Naruto**_ __ **Masashi Kishimoto & **_**Lord of the Rings**_ **© J.R.R Tolken. I do not own any of their characters, just this story.**

 **Enjoy and review responsibly! :D**

* * *

 **THE PARTY**  
 _"_ _The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can…_ _"_

On the morning of Bilbo (and Frodo's) birthday party, Naruto awoke with the rising sun – having had the first best night's sleep in years. Naruto heaved himself out of bed in the Baggins' guest room, forgetting in his grogginess that he was in fact taller than the hobbits and ended up braining himself on a supporting beam.

" _Fuck!_ " He cursed underneath his breath, rubbing at his forehead.

Naruto bundled himself into his tracksuit jacket, grabbed his weapons' pack and his travel satchel and made a hasty beeline for the door. The first time he had done this at this time of the morning, Frodo and Bilbo thought he was mad. That is until Naruto explained that he was used to getting up this early in the morning for missions. Naruto yawned as he shut the heavy wooden door behind him, put his toeless boots on and started stretching. The air was still slightly cool in the morning breeze, but it was fresh and clean as Naruto took in a deep breath and scanned the beautiful landscape. The Shire's green rolling hills, divided with manmade fences; and some evergreen trees of varying ages – including one particularly large evergreen dubbed 'the party tree', which was where Bilbo's party was going to be nestled underneath. He saw the tiny picturesque 'hobbit holes' as Bilbo fondly told him they were called, large and small dirt footpaths and the sounds of birds and animals waking up to greet the dawn.

 _Shikamaru would LOVE this!_

Naruto took off with an easy sprint to a nearby isolated meadow he had stumbled upon with Frodo, who had been helping him get the fresh air and exercise he needed to recover from his injuries. Hardly any hobbit ventured this far out from the village, as most of their time was taken up by farming and gardening or just generally relaxing the warm sunlight; so Naruto's training regime was unlikely to be interrupted. The blonde sauntered over to a nearby tree he had been using for his training, and dumped his satchel at the base. He opened and reached inside the bag, pulling a good long length of strong rope which Bilbo had graciously loaned to Naruto for use after the blonde politely asked for training purposes.

Naturally, this had sparked the old hobbit's curiosity and he inquired what its use was for.

"Target practice," was all Naruto had said before thanking Bilbo and darting off. Bilbo was then seen standing in his front yard looking completely befuddled before shaking his head and turning to head back into his home.

"Strange lad." He had muttered with a small smile. Naruto located the stump he had been using for his training and expertly tied the rope to it before suspending it from another tree. He absently wondered if Sakura and Sasuke were okay wherever they were, since he was positive they had been sucked into that portal like he had been. The question that had been plaguing his mind was: where were they? Were they searching for him? Were they okay?

 _Okay … Sakura-chan might be, but Sasuke?_

As far as Naruto was concerned, the jury was still out with that. Sighing sadly, Naruto sank to the ground sitting in the lotus position and meditated – trying to find his inner serenity so he could shift into his sage mode. He still remembered the countless hours he had to undergo learning this particular senjutsu technique: sitting indian-style on a thin rectangular piece of wood, shirtless and risking one hellva sunburn underneath a hot, unforgiving sun whilst trying to remain in perfect balance on top of a sharpened stalagmite.

 _Stupid, masochistic toads…_

Naruto had been instructed to remain perfectly still so that he could become one with nature and be able to balance the natural energy with his physical and spiritual energies. He had discovered during his training at Mount Myoboku that too much natural energy expelled would result in the senjutsu to fail to work. Too much taken in would cause the body to turn into stone – a situation Naruto hoped that he'd never find himself in – or risk being changed into a toad himself.

Naruto shuddered.

 _No thanks!_

"Naruto?" The blonde's attention was broken and he silently cursed whoever interrupted him. Then realised he'd been meditating for quite a while.

"Morning!" he chirped and stood to stretch out his limbs after sitting in the same position for so long. He turned to see Frodo who was carrying a book and looking at him curiously.

"Are you training again?" asked the curious hobbit as he came over and sat down against the same tree that Naruto had his things laying against. The blonde nodded and looked sheepish when his stomach suddenly growled, reminding him that he had yet to eat. Frodo chuckled and reached into his trouser pocket. "Here." He tossed a shiny red apple at Naruto who caught it easily with one hand, and smiled brightly at the hobbit in gratitude.

"Thanks!" The blonde shined up the skin with his shirt, "So today's Bilbo's birthday party, you excited?" Naruto asked as he climbed the tree Frodo was sitting against and bit into the apple. The hobbit shrugged, but looked cheerful.

"I'm guessing that it will a night that we'll all remember for a long time. At least that's what everybody is saying. Personally, I think it's just another excuse for folks to show up, eat, drink and be foolish." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And that's bad?" He asked taking another giant bite, savouring the sweet taste that burst in his mouth. Frodo chuckled.

"Of course not!" He opened his book to the page he had bookmarked and sat back to enjoy it. "Besides, Gandalf's coming!" Frodo added excitedly. Naruto finished his apple and tossed the core into some nearby bushes.

Naruto grinned, remembering that Gandalf was apparently a powerful wizard.

"Did he say when he was coming?" But before Frodo could reply they could suddenly hear somebody with a deep voice singing:

 _"_ _The Road goes ever on and on.  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
_ _ **and**_ _I must follow, if I can…_ _"_

Naruto hopped down from the tree and stood protectively nearby his new friend, ready to defend Frodo from the possible danger. But he judged by the excited expression on Frodo's face that he was jumping to conclusions.

"C'mon, Naruto!" yelled Frodo as he darted off across the field and out of sight.

"Frodo!" shouted Naruto.

He heard no reply, so he quickly grabbed his weapons' pack and satchel and sprinted to keep up with the surprisingly spry hobbit.

* * *

By the time he had found Frodo, the hobbit was chatting animatedly with an elderly man dressed in long, thick grey robes with large sleeves and a brown plaited leather belt wrapped around his waist sitting in a cart and smoking a hand carved wooden pipe. On the man's head was a very large, well-worn faded grey velvet conical hat with a bent tip.

"Geez, wait up!" Naruto grumbled when he finally caught up with Frodo. The excited hobbit was practically beaming from ear to ear when he turned and introduced his new friend to Gandalf.

"Oh, Naruto! There you are, this is Gandalf."

Both ninja and wizard sized each other up, trying to determine a possible threat within the other.

If Naruto were to describe Gandalf, the first word that came to mind was: weird, followed by intimidating and radiating a lot of power. But he also couldn't sense anything dangerous or threatening about the wizard, so Naruto extended his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." He said, flashing the wizard his trademark toothy grin.

At the same time, Gandalf had been mentally inspecting Naruto, who looked relaxed but guarded. The lad appeared to be the epitome of sunshine, as he seemed to take on a very bright and enthusiastic personality and possessed a childlike innocence. And it was obvious judging from his appearance and his thick accent that the boy was a stranger in these lands. However, the wise wizard could see within the boy's bright sky blue eyes; a deep sadness and a need for acceptance and recognition. He could tell that this child had suffered a rough upbringing, which might explain the evil entity he could sense very deep down in the boy's subconscious. But like Naruto, Gandalf couldn't sense anything threatening about the blonde, barring the obvious evil buried within him.

The wizard smiled politely and accepted Naruto's extended hand.

"Likewise. I hope Frodo has been treating you well?" Naruto beamed and scratched his head, oddly feeling like he was being examined.

"I've been made very welcome. Thank you!" Gandalf chuckled and caught Frodo in a hug when the hobbit launched himself at him.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Both hobbit and wizard hugged briefly before Gandalf disengaged himself from Frodo, who moved to the passenger seat of the wagon.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Frodo grinned happily as Gandalf turned and smiled politely at the amused looking ninja, who was feeling a little envious of the obvious affection and friendship shared between the two.

"Hop aboard then, I'll give you a ride back into town." Gandalf offered as Naruto debated if he should decline and return to training or accept, since he hadn't eaten yet and was unable to focus. He decided to forgo training for once and nimbly bounced into the back. He would've tripped out of the wagon had his ninja instincts and control not restored his balance. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw what had almost caused him to fall out of the wagon.

"Fireworks?" Gandalf clicked his tongue to get the horse to move on, as Frodo spun round.

"Yes, Gandalf is famous for his fireworks in the Shire." Naruto grinned.

"Wow, that's really cool."

"Thank you, some of them are my specialties."

The blonde nodded politely but chose not to reply. The trio travelled in silence as the wagon rattled its way over the stone bridge towards the busy Hobbit marketplace. Going through the marketplace and out into the rolling countryside, Naruto observed that nearly every hobbit that they passed by looked up and exclaimed in wonder and excitement as they rolled past. The blonde cocked up an eyebrow.

 _Clearly, this Gandalf guy is wildly popular among the locals…_

The wagon rolled by the _Green Dragon_ inn. Before long the three of them came upon the party field Naruto had glimpsed earlier that morning from Bag End, where hobbits were darting around like worker bees preparing for Bilbo's huge party. Gandalf broke the silence.

"Ah, the long expected party. So how is the old rascal?" He nudged Frodo playfully in the ribs, "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence." This peaked Naruto's interest. Anything to do with his eldest host was kept hush hush around him. He suspected it was because he was a stranger and was not to be trusted yet. Frodo smiled fondly and rolled his eyes.

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Gandalf chuckled.

"Well, that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway." This sparked laughter between them as Naruto rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless. The hobbits were Naruto's ideal people – creatures that had the freedom to enjoy the simple, carefree way of life filled with some, but not a lot of responsibilities … and eating and drinking non-stop 24 hours a day.

But Naruto was dealt a different hand in life. One that offered him very little time for rest and relaxation, and more often than not meant that he was facing death at a very young age. But he wouldn't trade his way of life for anything in the world, if it got him one step closer to his ultimate goal in life: being the Hokage.

"To tell you the truth though, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual." Naruto and Gandalf picked up their ears, listening intently to what Frodo had to say.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Naruto commented. Frodo turned and looked at Naruto strangely. "I was heading out for training and I saw him looking at some really old maps." Frodo nodded.

"He spends hours and hours looking at them when he thinks I'm not looking." Naruto noticed Gandalf had gone quiet the moment he and Frodo had mentioned Bilbo's strange behaviour, and when he heard the word 'training' from himself. He frowned, wondering what his deal was. "He's up to something…" Frodo trailed off, sounding like he was in his own little world. Naruto cleared his throat jolting Frodo back to the present, but barely fazing Gandalf who merely grunted and gave Frodo a sideways glance.

Naruto frowned suspiciously.

"Alright then. Keep your secrets." Frodo sounded amused. Gandalf looked at Frodo in surprise.

"What?"

"But I know you have something to do with it."

 _So do I…_ Naruto agreed.

Frodo smirked teasingly.

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of." This time Naruto frowned at Frodo.

 _You sound very sure of yourself…_

"Indeed" queried Gandalf, surprising Naruto who thought Gandalf could read minds until he realised that the wizard was playing along with Frodo's speculations. Frodo nodded sagely.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." This time Gandalf looked a combination of slightly offended and unconvincingly innocent.

"If you are referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved." That surprised Naruto even further.

 _Dragons? Wow!_

"All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." Gandalf continued protesting his innocence while Naruto was still geeking out over the existence of dragons. He missed Frodo giving Gandalf a 'sure you did' look before continuing to 'scold' him.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled a disturber of the peace." Gandalf almost dropped his pipe as he drove past an elderly hobbit who was sweeping up his front yard. The moment the hobbit saw Gandalf he threw the wizard a filthy look, which Gandalf took in his stride.

"Sorry, back up! Did you just say Dragons?" asked Naruto sceptically. Gandalf nodded. "They really exist?" Naruto tried and failed to keep the excitement out of his voice. Gandalf didn't know whether to laugh at the excitement on Naruto's face or voice his disapproval that this strange boy was actually getting excited over a dangerous flying reptile that could breathe fire.

"Yes, dragons do exist. The last one I saw was 60 years ago." He frowned disapprovingly at the blonde who stared defiantly back. "But they are exceedingly rare and I should tell you extremely dangerous." Naruto smirked.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger." He bragged cockily. This didn't amuse neither Frodo nor Gandalf.

"Then I should say that you're a very foolhardy boy." Naruto rolled his eyes and sat back to continue observing the countryside. Some hobbit children suddenly noticed the wagon and started running for them almost immediately.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" they yelled out excitedly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with them?" Neither Frodo nor Gandalf replied, and Naruto, thinking that they were giving him the cold shoulder because of the 'dragon' conversation, voiced his protest.

"Oh c'mon! I was just kidding around about the dragon thing." He whined childishly. The hobbit children were gaining.

"Fireworks, Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks, Gandalf!" Naruto suddenly paled. He sincerely hoped Gandalf wasn't about to do what he thought he was going to do. There was silence for several minutes broken only by the sounds of disappointed hobbit children. The blonde ninja sighed in relief, only to curse colourfully when a blast of fireworks suddenly came to life in colourful sprays.

"YAY!" cheered the hobbit children, as Gandalf and Frodo laughed fondly and Naruto glared at the back of Gandalf's head in annoyance.

"OI! I'm sitting back here, remember!?" shrieked Naruto. Frodo rolled his eyes at how childish his new friend was behaving.

"Oh hush, Naruto! You're still in one piece." Frodo admonished before getting to his feet and moving to hop down from the wagon. He smiled fondly at Gandalf. "Gandalf? I'm glad you're back." Gandalf smiled back.

"So am I, dear boy!" Frodo hopped down from the wagon and stared expectantly at Naruto.

"Are you coming, Naruto?" he asked. The blonde shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to eat something. I've been up since the crack of dawn." Frodo shrugged.

"Suit yourself. See you at the party then." He waved before darting off out of sight.

* * *

Gandalf pat the seat Frodo had just vacated.

"Now then, Naruto was it?" The blonde looked surprised.

"Yes, sir?"

Gandalf waved the blonde over, not bothering to stop the wagon. It seemed he suspected Naruto was not a typical boy. He hesitated for only a second before he vaulted over the seat and landed soundlessly next to Gandalf.

"Tell me a bit more about yourself." Naruto hesitated.

 _What's he playing at?_

"I'm 16 years old and I'm a shinobi." Naruto decided less was better as far as complete strangers were concerned.

"Shinobi?" Gandalf exclaimed. Naruto was about to explain what a shinobi was, when Gandalf continued speaking, "Good gracious, you don't look old enough to be one." It was Naruto's turn to be surprised.

"You know about it?" Gandalf chuckled.

"Of course I know about it. As a wizard, I was well-informed during my studies about the existence of ninjas and assassins from alternate worlds." He pulled up to Bag End's gate and called the horses to stop. "But what I am curious about, is why you are here in our world?" Naruto looked troubled.

"That's what my friends and I would like to find out." He answered quietly. Gandalf sensed that Naruto wasn't telling him the whole story, but figured that the boy would tell him as soon as when he was ready.

"I see. And where are your friends?" The wizard asked, carefully getting out of the wagon and retrieving his staff. Naruto sprang agile from his seat and walked around to the gate.

"I don't know. That's what bothers me the most." Gandalf's face was grave. It seemed that Naruto was involved in a very complicated situation.

"I think we need to have a bit of a chat, lad." Naruto nodded. Gandalf stepped up to the gate and noticed a sign had been nailed in place:

' _ **No admittance. Exception party business.'**_

"Hmm." said Gandalf thoughtfully. Naruto rolled his eyes and breezed on through the gate, ignoring the sign completely and trotted to the front door followed closely by an amused Gandalf. Almost immediately, he thudded solidly on the heavy green door.

"No thank you!" Naruto and Gandalf exchanged confused looks as Bilbo's annoyed voice bellowed out at them from inside the hobbit hole. "We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" inquired Gandalf.

Naruto smirked. Bilbo paused for a split second before the door opened and his head peered out curiously.

"Naruto? How did you change your-? He cut himself off when he saw who was standing behind the thoroughly amused ninja. "Gandalf?" He said in disbelief. The wizard smiled warmly at the 'old' hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins!" The green door was thrown wide open and Gandalf received an armful of the hobbit.

"My dear Gandalf!" The old friends greeted each other with a long overdue hug and Gandalf pulled back to inspect Bilbo more clearly.

"Good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old!"

Naruto let out a low whistle. He hadn't realised exactly how old Bilbo was.

 _If Bilbo is THAT old, exactly how old is Frodo?_ Gandalf suddenly frowned as through realising something very important, and not liking it one bit.

"You haven't aged a day…" Naruto's cheerful grin faded at the tone of Gandalf's voice, and quickly pasted it back on when Bilbo turned to address him.

"Naruto, my lad. You don't have to knock you know. You're living here remember?" The blonde scratched his head uncomfortably. Gandalf placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with having some good manners." He reminded Bilbo, "God knows there's not enough of it nowadays…" He trailed off as Bilbo ushered them inside with a bright 'Come on, come in!' Bilbo relieved Gandalf of his hat and staff, as Naruto shut the door behind him and removed his shoes, needlessly. The wizard observed that it probably was a common practice to remove one's shoes when entering a private residence wherever Naruto came from.

He smiled.

 _Good to see that there is hope for his generation yet…_ Bilbo re-entered the room from where he had put away Gandalf's hat and staff.

"Tea?" He offered, "or maybe something a little stronger?" asked Bilbo very chatty like as he rooted around his cellar looking for something.

Naruto had momentarily disappeared from the room.

"I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year, almost as old as I am!" He chuckled at his little joke, and Gandalf politely smiled – still unnerved by Bilbo's unaged appearance. "It was laid down by my father. What say we open on, eh?" Naruto chose that moment to re-enter the room, just as Bilbo resurfaced with a bottle of red wine clutched in his hand.

He frowned sternly at Naruto.

"None for you though, you're too young…"

Naruto pouted before walking past Bilbo and Gandalf into the Bagginses' living room; still messy with Bilbo's old maps and scrolls and perched himself on a nearby chair, scanning one of Bilbo's scrolls. The blonde had expressed an interest into learning where he had been stranded, and Bilbo had very generously allowed him access to everything, except what was in his study.

Naruto recalled a very strange incident where he had unintentionally stumbled into that room one day, and Bilbo had flown into a deep rage. But before Naruto could explain himself, he noticed Bilbo fiddling around with something in his waistcoat pocket and calming down. At that point he made Naruto promise not to go in there.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf replied. Bilbo shrugged and darted into the kitchen. Gandalf backed into a chandelier and sent it swinging, then turned and brained himself on a low beam – much like Naruto did that morning. Naruto sniggered at the wizard's misfortune, earning a chastising glare from the wizard as he too came over to inspect the maps, papers and scrolls.

"You sense something weird about Bilbo too?" asked Naruto now serious.

Gandalf nodded.

"It's probably nothing to be feared." He reassured Naruto who was watching Bilbo darting around the kitchen, trying to find something for the three of them to eat. He vaguely sensed Gandalf disappearing momentarily, particularly when Bilbo entered the living room seconds later.

"I could make you some eggs if you'd like—Gandalf?" He looked at Naruto inquiringly, and the blonde ninja feigned ignorance just as Gandalf reappeared peering into the room from the kitchen.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf repeated his earlier request. Bilbo looked a little startled.

"Oh right." Naruto had to force himself not to laugh out loud, before getting up and moving for the kitchen to help himself to some food. "You don't mind if I eat, do you?" He heard Bilbo ask, putting a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"No. Not at all." answered Gandalf.

Suddenly there was a sharp knocking at the door and Bilbo choked on his mouthful of cheese. Gandalf was about to thump him on the back, when Bilbo threw himself at the wall obviously trying to hide from his 'latest visitor'. Naruto moved quick as lightning for the door.

"May I help you?" They heard Naruto ask with forced politeness. Bilbo buried himself deeper into his kitchen, but still within earshot of the conversation.

"Not that it's any of **your** business, but I'm looking for Bilbo Baggins!" snapped a rude, irritated woman's voice.

"Sorry to disappoint, but he's not here at the moment." replied Naruto, sweetly, "May I take a message?"

"Rubbish. I know he's in there!" she tried to force her way in, but Naruto was stronger than she was and remained firmly in place.

"It's the Sackville-Bagginses." whispered Bilbo to Gandalf who was slightly confused about his behaviour. It took several minutes for Naruto to forcibly dissuade Bilbo's relatives from entering the premises and to get them to leave.

"Sheesh. They don't know how to take a hint." Naruto came back into the kitchen and tore off a chunk of bread, stuffing it into his mouth. Bilbo flashed Naruto a grateful smile before sighing resignedly.

"They're after the house." He explained to Gandalf who made an 'oh' face, "They've never forgiven me for living this long." He started pacing the length of the kitchen. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day. They never give me a moment's peace!" A small nostalgic smile spread across Bilbo's face, "I want to see mountains again. Mountains, Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book."

The kettle over the fireplace started whistling. "Oh, tea!" Bilbo grabs a towel and removes the tea.

"So you mean to go through with your plan then?" asked Gandalf. He was choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements have been made." Bilbo said distractedly trying to juggle the heavy kettle and open the lid of the teapot until Naruto opened it for him. "Thank you, lad." Naruto gave him the thumbs up. Gandalf poured some milk into his cup.

"Frodo suspects something." He reminded Bilbo.

"Of course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

 _What's that got to do with anything?_ Naruto wasn't getting used to the old way of speaking in this world and it was starting to give him a headache.

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes."

"He's very fond of you." Bilbo paused looking a little guilty for whatever reason Naruto wasn't sure of. But he hoped it wasn't for a bad reason. Suddenly he smiled bittersweetly.

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him—"

Naruto chose that moment to leave, obviously suspecting that Bilbo needed to talk privately with Gandalf. The wizard subtly nodded to him in thanks.

* * *

Later that night, the party was just starting and Naruto was sitting alone on a nearby hill that overlooked the party field down below.

He had spent the time away from both Bilbo and Gandalf thinking about how he was going to get home. He sincerely hoped that Sakura and Sasuke were okay and not in serious peril and hoped that he would be able to see them again soon.

 _Maybe Gandalf can help. He seems to know all about us, something I never suspected would happen here…_

Eventually, Naruto made his way down the hill towards the party and flinched when his advanced hearing thanks to the Kyuubi picked up the colourful fireworks exploding overhead and showering the crowd in sparks. He smiled as he picked up a drink and took a generous sip from it as he watched the other hobbits dancing, eating, drinking and generally talking and laughing with each other.

"Cheers!" shouted some nearby hobbits and waved Naruto over to them. Naruto hesitantly sauntered towards them.

"Don't stand there by yourself, son. You look awkward." Naruto smiled slightly.

"I will, thanks sir." He promised and turned to find Frodo, Sam or Gandalf.

"Say, son. How old are you anyway?" asked one of the older hobbits looking at him suspiciously.

Naruto froze with his drink halfway up to his mouth. He wasn't altogether sure if the drink he was sipping from was alcoholic. Mind you even if it was, the Kyuubi would've have neutralised the alcohol in his system before it could make him even the slightest bit tipsy.

"Uh, 16?" he replied, hoping he wasn't in for it. Thankfully, the hobbit made a loud guffaw and clapped him hard on the back, almost causing him to spill his drink.

"I figured as much. Have you got a sweetheart back home?" The hobbit asked slyly and Naruto felt his face heat up almost immediately – as he instantly thought of Sasuke and his secret relationship with his troubled ex-teammate. Thankfully he was saved from answering that question by one of the females who happened to be sitting nearby.

"Now, now. That's none of your business if that nice lad has a sweetheart or not. You leave him alone!"

The hobbit looked slightly ashamed of his question, and Naruto was briefly visited with the image of Jiraiya being told off by Tsunade (if Tsunade punished Jiraiya verbally instead of physically). But thinking of Jiraiya also brought painful memories that he wished remained forgotten. Jiraiya had been killed by Pein days before Naruto and Sakura had been tasked with finding and bringing back Sasuke, which consequently lead to his current predicament.

"You run along now." Urged the female hobbit warmly and Naruto nodded as he spotted Frodo walking off the dancefloor towards an awkward and miserable Sam watching somebody dancing. A quick scan of the dancefloor and Naruto realised that Sam was staring with a lovelorn expression at a pretty female hobbit with loose golden ringlets and ribbons in her hair dancing gracefully in the crowd. He grinned and headed straight towards them. His advanced hearing immediately picked up Frodo and Sam's conversation:

"Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance." Frodo insisted, yet another attempt to get Sam to come out of his shell, Naruto strongly suspected. Sam hesitated for several seconds before turning away and getting to his feet.

"I think I'll just get another ale." Naruto's hand fell heavily on the surprised hobbit's shoulder and spun him around to face the dancefloor.

"Oh no, you don't." He said and Frodo silently thanked Naruto for the interception. Together, Frodo and Naruto gave a gentle push to Sam who stumbled into the dancing crowd directly into Rosie's arms. Rosie took only a couple of seconds to recover before she smiled brightly and pulled Sam along with her. Sam stumbled slightly as he went. Frodo turned to Naruto and noted the sad expression on the ninja's face.

"Having a good time?" He asked, slightly concerned about his new friend.

"Hn." Naruto nodded, not sounding very convincing. Frodo frowned and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked up into his friend's caring face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just realising that this is the first party I've ever been to in my life." Naruto admitted.

Frodo looked surprised.

"You've never been to a party before?"

"Never. I've always been either banned or uninvited. I wasn't allowed to have a party for my birthday either." Now Frodo looked horrified.

"Now that's ridiculous. Who would stop a child from experiencing something as fun as a birthday party?" Naruto smiled humourlessly.

"People who believed that I was the demon who killed their loved ones and teammates." Naruto went on to tell a non-judgemental Frodo his tragic life-story, and by the time he was finished – Naruto feared that he would lose his friendship with the hobbit. He was about to get up and walk away, not wanting to see the hatred or fear on the hobbit's face when a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't believe that for one second." Naruto turned back to Frodo, hope shining in his eyes, "from what I learned from your story, is that you saved your village, not destroyed it. And I don't believe for one second that you are the demon you told me in your story."

"I agree."

Both looked up to see a somber faced Gandalf who obviously overheard Naruto telling Frodo the truth about himself. "What possible threat could a small child pose against a village he did nothing to?" Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes as he heard the nice words told to him by two complete strangers. "We all make mistakes, Naruto. It's just a question of whether or not we learn from them or make things worse for ourselves."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by eager hobbit children all wanting Gandalf to continue with his fireworks display.

"I've been summoned it seems." said Gandalf as a particularly eager child tugged insistently on his sleeve and dragged him away. Frodo laughed and pulled Naruto to his feet.

"C'mon. Let's see what Bilbo is up to." Frodo suggested and Naruto nodded and followed. Almost immediately, they stumbled upon a slightly red-nosed Bilbo hurrying away from something behind him.

"Hello, Bilbo." said Naruto, but Bilbo shushed him indicating behind him.

"Sackville-Bagginses!" Naruto scowled. "Quickly, hide!"

Frodo and Bilbo immediately moved to hide from their horrible relatives, but Naruto having had enough of them harassing his friends decided to confront them. Two sour and grumpy looking hobbits shouldered their way through the crowd and froze when they saw Naruto waiting for them.

"What do you want?" demanded Lobelia rudely. Naruto frowned at her angrily, causing both hobbits to cower away uncertainly.

 _Figures. A couple of cowards…_ He thought before straightening up and moved towards them with small, calculated steps.

"I think the real question here is: 'Why are you harassing my friends?" Naruto inquired pleasantly. Lobelia scowled at Naruto obviously not wishing to answer the blonde's question, but Naruto wasn't giving in. "You know it's rude not to answer a question asked of you." He reminded them.

"This is family business. You're not privy to it, so mind your own business!" she snapped.

"Well, I'm making it my business. And I'm telling you to leave them alone or deal with me. Your choice."

"Is that a threat?" demanded her husband. Naruto smirked, promising pain if crossed.

"No, it's a promise."

Both hobbits gulped before reconsidering their attempts to find Bilbo and Frodo and walking away. Bilbo reappeared from behind Naruto and clapped a hand on the blonde's arm.

"Thank you, Naruto. Let's hope we've seen the last of them for a while." Naruto turned to see a rather confused looking Frodo staring uncertainly at Bilbo. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and all three of them turned to see one of the party tents suddenly taking to the sky.

"What the?" exclaimed Naruto as the tent blew away to reveal something red which explodes in the sky in an array of sparks. Everybody except for Naruto clapped, unaware of the danger they were suddenly going to be in. The red fireworks display changed into a dragon which flies towards the party field. "Shit!" cursed Naruto as he turned and ran towards Frodo and Bilbo.

"Bilbo?" Frodo started, sounding afraid. Looking even more so when he saw Naruto heading straight towards them looking serious. "Bilbo, look out for the dragon!" Bilbo frowned.

"Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years." Naruto managed to grab both hobbits and ducked and covered just as the dragon changed course and headed for the horizon, where it exploded into an impressive mass of colours. Frodo and Bilbo clapped and cheered with the other hobbits, while Naruto sighed exasperatedly.

 _I'm convinced they're trying to kill themselves…_

* * *

A short time later, it was time to cut the cake.

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" chanted the hobbits as a cheerful Bilbo steps up onto a barrel and bows to his family and friends. Naruto grinned happily, looking forward to a big slice of cake after the speech.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots!" began Bilbo.

"Proudfeet!" he was corrected by a particularly hairy footed hobbit sitting in near the buffet table, smoking his pipe. Bilbo rolled his eyes and continued with his speech.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" Choruses of 'Happy Birthday' filled the air and Naruto clapped along with everyone else. Suddenly, Naruto could sense something terribly wrong and he scanned anxiously around the crowd searching for the threat he could feel. To his surprise and dismay, Naruto located the threat hovering around where Bilbo was standing giving his speech.

 _Of course. Why wouldn't there be a huge problem?_

He thought sarcastically and quickly and silent moved to investigate without the other hobbits suspecting. However, Naruto suddenly began noticing how strange Bilbo's speech was sounding. Then as though sensing him, Bilbo suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out something golden which he hid behind his back.

 _What is he doing with a ring? More importantly, why is he being so secretive about the ring?_

Naruto glanced over at Gandalf who like Naruto had obviously suspected something too and was focusing very seriously on Bilbo. Merry and Pippin who were scrubbing dishes beside the wizard suspected nothing, but each looked confused. Frodo's smile had vanished and he looked worried.

"I regret to announce this is the end! I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." Bilbo announced sounding very mysterious. Naruto knew something was about to go down. "Goodbye." whispered Bilbo, before he suddenly disappeared without a trace. Everyone gasped, and there was bedlam.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

 **A/N: I made Gandalf have some knowledge about the Shinobi way of life, which will go with my plans for this story. I hope that people are actually enjoying this story. The plot bunnies had gone mad when I made my plans. Please review respectfully xx**


	4. Unamusing Party Tricks

**It's taken me a while to update because I've just started my Masters and it's taking up all of my time. Shit! It's a lot of work!**

 **As always, no flames please. I would love some constructive criticism, please.**

 ** _Naruto_** **Masashi Kishimoto & **_**Lord of the Rings**_ **© J.R.R Tolkien. I do not own any of their characters, just this story.**

 **Enjoy and review responsibly! :D**

* * *

 **UNAMUSING PARTY TRICKS**

 _"If it scares you, it might be a good thing to try."  
– **Seth Godin**_

The moment Bilbo disappeared, pandemonium erupted.

Naruto was at a loss at what to do; disappearing hobbits was _**not**_ in his job description. So he did the only thing he could think to do: find Gandalf, regroup and create a plan. Gandalf seemed to be the only smart option and Naruto would've proven everybody in Konoha right about his suspected idiocy if he hadn't picked up and noticed Gandalf's suspicion about Bilbo.

"Naruto!" the blonde turned to see a very worried, very confused Frodo elbowing his way through the sea of freaked out Hobbits to get to him. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No, but you'll be the first one to know when I do." Naruto promised, still looking around for the grey wizard.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Gandalf."

Frodo immediately started scanning, but his height was making it difficult for the Hobbit to make much leeway. However, Naruto had an inkling where the wizard might be, so he turned and grabbed Frodo's arm to get his attention.

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

Frodo nodded and immediately threw himself into the crowd, hollering 'Gandalf' and even 'Bilbo' along the way. Satisfied that Frodo was suitably occupied, Naruto make a hasty retreat up the road that led towards Bag End, dodging the odd Hobbit along the way. The blonde burst through the large front door and found Gandalf confronting an unusually chipper Bilbo.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" demanded Naruto who was breathing heavily from the dash up the hill.

"That's what I trying to find out, Naruto. Be patient, please." Gandalf was frowning disapprovingly at him, but Naruto ignored this focusing on the hobbit. Bilbo looked amused by the attention he was receiving.

"Come on, Gandalf! Naruto!" Bilbo retrieved a walking staff from its storage place and added it to his travelling pack. "Did you see their faces?" He chuckled as Naruto threw a 'what-the-hell' look at an oblivious Bilbo.

"Yeah, I'm haemorrhaging inside it's so funny." Naruto responded dryly as he sank down into a nearby chair, glaring at the hobbit. Gandalf folded his arms across his chest.

"There are many magic rings in the world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly."

 _Ring? What ring?_

It was then that Naruto noticed Bilbo playing around with something golden in his fingers and his eyes widened when he realised exactly what had happened.

 _You gotta be kidding me…_ Bilbo pouted.

"It was just a bit of fun." Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Bilbo, which eventually caused the hobbit to relent. "Oh, you're probably right as usual." He sighed, but continued to pack up his belongings and shrug on his traveling cloak. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" Bilbo asked both Naruto and Gandalf, the former still very confused about what was going on.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged. It wasn't like he had anything better to do until Gandalf could figure out how to get him, Sakura and Sasuke back to Konoha.

"Two eyes. As often as I can spare them." Gandalf promised. Bilbo nodded approvingly.

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?"

"What ring? What am I missing here?" interrupted Naruto, as Bilbo fixed Gandalf with an annoyed look before nodding towards the mantelpiece.

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope… over there on the mantelpiece." He said dismissively. Naruto, who had gotten up and moved over to Gandalf the moment the Ring was mentioned again, turned and scanned the mantelpiece. There wasn't an envelope. He looked up at Gandalf in a puzzlement and the wizard frowned at the back of Bilbo's curly head. That was when Bilbo froze and chuckled guiltily.

"No wait. It's here in my pocket." He plunged his hand into his waistcoat and produced an ordinary looking gold band.

 _All this for that stupid gold ring?!_ Naruto was mystified, but bit back a sarcastic comment when he noticed how strange Bilbo was acting: he was staring at the Ring almost reverently, adoringly. Alarm bells started pealing madly in the blonde's head.

"Isn't… isn't that odd now?" stuttered Bilbo, stroking the Ring. Then the sheepish expression on the normally cheerful, if not befuddled Hobbit's face grew cold, sinister. An expression he recognised Sasuke having when threatened.

 _Uh oh…_ "Yet after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" Bilbo whispered lazily. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Gandalf decided to take immediate action.

"I think you should leave the Ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf asked, using a tone one would use to coax a person about to jump from a building down to safety. Bilbo hesitated.

"Well, no." he then looked down at the Ring and scowled, "and yes." That was when Bilbo started to become defensive. "Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine! I found it! It came to me!"

"Woah. Woah, steady on!" Naruto exclaimed. This was definitely not like Bilbo. Gandalf looked at Bilbo with growing concern.

"I agree. There's no need to get angry."

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" Bilbo snapped facing away from them, stroking the Ring like it was a purring, preening cat. "It's mine. My own, my precious." Gandalf's eyes widened.

"Precious?" Naruto looked at for Gandalf for an explanation, while Bilbo froze. "It's been called that before, but not by you." The Hobbit turned on him.

"So? What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" Bilbo's voice, shape and mannerisms had definitely changed. That's what concerned and freaked out Naruto the most. The fact that a small, ordinary looking ring could warp and change a person's personality that quickly was extremely disturbing. He was thankful that Frodo wasn't here to witness his uncle practically changing into a snarling dog before his and Gandalf's very eyes.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough." Gandalf started to cautiously move towards Bilbo; but the paranoid, angry Hobbit had other ideas.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo accused. That was when all hell broke loose.

"BILBO BAGGINS!" bellowed Gandalf, causing the Hobbit to instantly sink to his knees in terror. Naruto couldn't blame him; the wizard had risen to his full height, his normally gentle grey eyes were flashing and his shadow seemed to saturate the room.

 _Holy shit!_ Naruto thought as he brandished a kunai instinctively and sprang into a defensive stance against the 'raging' wizard. Gandalf momentarily ignored the blonde ninja, in favour of helping his old friend.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS!" continued Gandalf, his booming voice was rattling the windows, and the flames in the fireplace threatened to snuff out. Bilbo cowered away from Gandalf, alarmed by the wizard's immense power. Then Gandalf's stormy expression softened, "I'm not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you."

Bilbo, sobbing, ran towards Gandalf and hugs him looking and sounding contrite. Gandalf looked over at Naruto and smiled reassuringly at the boy who was eying him suspiciously.

"Stand down, Naruto. I'm no threat to you." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I've heard that before…"

Gandalf sighed.

"You've got a stout heart, lad. But if I had wanted to harm you, Bilbo or even Frodo, I would've done long before now." Naruto considered before slowly but cautiously lowering his kunai and replacing it into his thigh pack. Both then turned their attention to the still shaking Bilbo, who had calmed down enough for Gandalf to reason with him about the Ring.

"All your long years we've been friends," Gandalf knelt down to Bilbo's height and placed his hands on his shoulders causing the Hobbit to look up at him, "trust me as you once did. Let it go!" he urged Bilbo gently, but firmly. Bilbo nodded slowly.

"You're right, Gandalf." Then his eyes hardened with resolve. "The ring must go to Frodo." Naruto's head snapped up and stared at Bilbo in horror. The hobbit lifted his knapsack and headed for the front door. But not before stopping in front of Naruto and fixing the stony-faced ninja with an apologetic and grateful smile. "Thank you, Naruto. It has been a pleasure meeting you. I'm sorry if I scared you before, and I don't know if we will meet again, but I hope you and your friends return to wherever you came from safely."

Naruto smiled and hugged Bilbo.

"Thanks, Bilbo." The old hobbit then sighed and turned for the front door.

"It's late, the road is long … yes, it is time." He was about to step through the threshold when Gandalf unexpectedly stopped him.

"Bilbo…" The hobbit froze.

"Hmmm?"

"The Ring is still in your pocket."

"Oh, yes."

Bilbo hesitates before he reaches into his pocket. Naruto approached him carefully as to not incite another rage-filled Bilbo event. Both he and Bilbo stared at the innocent looking Ring sitting in the centre of his palm. To Naruto, it appeared that it took all of Bilbo's willpower to tilt his hand and allow the ring to slowly slide off his palm and drop to the floor. Somehow, he managed it and the tiny golden ring lands with a heavy thud on the wooden foyer of Bag End. Bilbo drew in a shaky breath before striding determinedly out the front door, followed closely by Gandalf and Naruto, who stood in the doorway watching Gandalf and Bilbo exchanging goodbyes.

"I've thought up an ending for my book." Bilbo declared before turning and giving Gandalf a sunny smile. "'And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days.'" Gandalf returned the smile and grasped his friend's hand in an affectionate handshake.

"I'm sure you will, my dear friend."

Naruto suddenly felt as though something was watching him, although he was pretty sure that he was the only person in the hobbit hole at that moment. That was when the whispering started. Gandalf turned and walked back into the living room to find Naruto crouched over the ring, looking at it in bewildered curiosity. But before Gandalf could stop him, Naruto reached forward and picked up the Ring. It was a tense moment, but when nothing happened immediately Gandalf let out an uneasy breath.

"AH!" gasped Naruto, dropping the Ring as though it was a heated branding iron. "What the hell was that?" Gandalf frowned in a puzzlement as he circled around the Ring. He glances up at Naruto who shrugs as if saying 'I've got nothing'. Gandalf threw caution to the wind and reached for the ring, but his fingers barely touched the metal when like Naruto, the Ring burns him – as though warning him to stay away.

"Curious. Why did you pick up the Ring, Naruto?" Gandalf demanded, but not unkindly. Naruto glared down at the Ring.

"It was whispering to me." Gandalf looked surprised and a bit disturbed, "It told me to pick it up, that it would solve all my problems with the Kyuubi."

"You must never give in to temptation, Naruto. I suspect that this Ring will lead you on a fool's errand if you should allow it." Gandalf warned him sternly. But even the wizard couldn't deny that there was something about the Ring that was very tempting, but he also sensed something very evil about it and decided to delve deeper into his suspicions. So Naruto and Gandalf agreed to leave the Ring lying where it was. Naruto went to sit in the fresh air and Gandalf sat smoking his pipe, pondering about the Ring and how it influenced Bilbo's actions as he stared into the flickering flames of the fireplace.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto spotted Frodo rushing up the road looking anxious and concerned. It was clear that he had not found Bilbo. Naruto smiled humourlessly and jumped down from the 'roof' he had been reclining on since Bilbo's hasty departure.

"Bilbo!" Frodo called and nearly ran Naruto over in his haste to get inside Bag End.

"Where's the fire?" asked Naruto, pleasantly. Frodo frowned at Naruto in surprise, questioning why Naruto didn't look worried himself.

"Naruto? Where's Bilbo? Did you find him?" Naruto pondered how he was going to break the news to Frodo that his uncle had left on a long journey to who-knew-where? Instead, he merely shrugged before turning and walking inside. Frodo followed him in, a little surprised at Naruto's answer and nearly stepped on the Ring. But before Naruto could stop him, Frodo bent down and picked it up.

"Where did this come from?"

"Uh…" began Naruto, but didn't get to finish when Frodo suddenly realised what had happened and turned staring with large, sorrowful eyes at both Gandalf and Naruto.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" asked Frodo, rhetorically. Naruto sighed heavily, as Gandalf stopped smoking and turned towards Frodo who walked over to him – his hand outstretched with the Ring nestled on his palm – looking resigned. "He talked for so long about leaving… I just didn't think he'd really do it." Gandalf stared down at the Ring with some distrust. "Gandalf?" Gandalf looked up at Frodo and smiled.

"Bilbo's ring." He immediately stood up and sorted through Bilbo's papers searching for the envelope he had found to store the Ring. "He's gone to stay with the Elves." He explained to Frodo whose eyes widened slightly. "He's left you Bag End." He added indicating for Frodo to drop the Ring into the envelope, which Frodo did promptly. Quickly, Gandalf sealed the envelope and handed it back to Frodo. "Along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now, but put it somewhere out of sight." Frodo nodded as Gandalf rose from his chair hurriedly and starts packing his things.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto, who was now leaning up against the wall.

"I have some things that I must see to." Gandalf grabbed his staff and hat, and moved quickly for the door.

"What things?" asked Frodo.

"Questions. Questions that need answering." Naruto nodded in understanding and stepped away from the wall, following Frodo and Gandalf to the door as Frodo continued voicing his protest.

"You've only just arrived! I don't understand…" Gandalf paused before stepping through the threshold and turned to look sympathetically at Frodo.

"Neither do I." He admitted. "Keep it secret, keep it safe." He urged Frodo before looking up and staring sternly at Naruto. "Keep a sharp eye, Naruto." The blonde nodded, and Gandalf hurried out the door leaving a confused Frodo standing alone in Bag End with an extremely serious looking Naruto standing behind him, deep in thought and staring at the envelope that now held the Ring which was whispering again.

Little did Naruto and Gandalf know that the worst was yet to come. A few days later, Farmer Maggot was chopping wood in his garden when the thud of a horse's hooves interrupted his train of thought. He looked up and almost immediately wished that he hadn't. Looming over him was a black rider on horseback. His eyes widened and terrified he dropped his axe and cowered in his doorway. His dog, Fang, starts to whimper and retreats inside.

"Shire? Baggins?" hisses the Rider, turning its head slowly towards Maggot. Terrified, the poor hobbit tried to remember exactly where he had heard that particular name.

"There's no Bagginses around here! They are all up in Hobbiton." The rider spurred his horse, which reared in the air just as Maggot pointed fearfully in the right direction.

"T-that way!"

The moment the rider galloped off, the frightened hobbit darted inside his home, banging shut his door. Meanwhile, the Green Dragon was winding down for the night. Frodo and Naruto grinned in amusement as Rosie and Sam once again tried to catch each other's eye as they left the inn. Frodo and Naruto say goodnight to Sam outside of Bag End, and still chatting, head up towards the front door. That was when Naruto suddenly stops dead in his tracks, putting a hand out to stop Frodo from continuing on.

"Naruto? What's the matter?" Frodo asks, looking around for signs of trouble.

"We're not alone…" was all Naruto had to say, before turning and motioning to Frodo to stay put while he investigated. Frodo, not being an idiot, trusted his friend's instincts and waited as the boy quietly and stealthily sprinted to the window and used his chakra to see if he could sense the intruder. Then he got an idea.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto muttered under his breath and instantly a shadow clone appeared. He instructed the clone to henge into Frodo and then enter Bag End on the pretence of having returned home from the Green Dragon. The clone nodded and moved in. 'Frodo' entered Bag End and immediately paused, obviously sensing the presence.

It was quiet.

Too quiet, as 'Frodo' looks around uneasily into the darkened living room. The clone lets out a frightened yell when a large hand reaches forward without warning and grabs his shoulder. Pulling himself free he spins 'round to face his attacker.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" the intruder whispered urgently. The clone instantly disintegrated confusing the intruder until he could feel cold steel against his throat, just resting there in an obvious warning.

"Move. Even blink. And you're toast!" Naruto's voice was cold and deadly.

"Stand down, Naruto." The blonde blinked.

"Gandalf?" The wizard stepped into the shaft of moonlight. Paranoia was blazing in his eyes, his clothes were dirty and ragged from non-stop travelling, and his hair and beard was much longer and unkempt.

"Where is Frodo?" Gandalf demanded.

"Gandalf?" Both looked up to see Frodo had walked in, and was staring at the both of them in complete confusion. Gandalf broke free from Naruto and approached the hobbit determinedly.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?"

Without speaking, Frodo rushes over to one of his uncle's old chests which was filled with old letters, maps and yellowing parchment paper. Naruto frowned, observing Gandalf who was jumping at every animal cry and creaking noise, looking suspicious and no less paranoid. Frodo pulled out the envelope containing the Ring and gasped when Gandalf snatched it from his hand and tossed it into the fireplace.

"What's your damage, old man!" growled Naruto.

"What are you doing!?" Frodo exclaimed. Gandalf ignores them as the flames lick the envelope, and before their very eyes it disintegrates around the Ring, which appeared seemingly unharmed. Gandalf reaches into the fire with the fire tongs and carefully retrieves the Ring from the remains of the envelope.

"Care to explain?" demanded Naruto, folding his arms across his chest.

"Peace, Naruto. All will be revealed in due time." He inclined his head towards Frodo, who was looking extremely confused. "Hold out your hand, Frodo." Frodo's eyes widened in alarm.

 _That metal must be red hot!_ But Gandalf smiled reassuringly at him. "It is quite cool." Frodo nodded and raised his hand flinching when the Ring touched his skin. Naruto was prepared to risk getting stung by the Ring again if it so much as scalded his friend's skin, but surprisingly Gandalf hadn't been lying. "What can you both see?" Frodo immediately started scanning the Ring, flipping it around and thoroughly looking over every inch; Naruto mimicking his actions. "Can you see anything?" urged Gandalf.

"Nothing to report." Confirmed Naruto, looking over at Gandalf.

"Nothing. There's nothing." Frodo agreed, still examining the Ring. Gandalf turned away from them and sighed in what looked like relief. "Wait…" The wizard froze, and Naruto looked back at Frodo then at the Ring and his cerulean eyes widened in shock.

"Holy crap…" the blonde muttered.

The Ring, at first, looked as ordinary as ever the moment Gandalf had dropped it into Frodo's palm. But then before his eyes fiery littering began to form along the band. The tiny inscription glowed red as though it was being branded from within.

"There are markings…" Gandalf whispered to himself, despairing a little.

"It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can." Gandalf said ominously. Naruto groaned, knowing that shit was about to hit the fan. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." Frodo looked horrified.

"Mordor!" Gandalf nodded.

"In the common tongue it reads, 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them. One ring to rule them all, and in the darkness bind them'." Frodo was baffled. Minutes later, the three of them were sitting around Frodo's kitchen table as the Hobbit bustled around preparing them supper. Naruto was eying the demonic jewellery where it sat on the table like it was a particularly nasty bug, as Gandalf continued telling them what he knew about the Ring. "This is the One Ring forged by the dark lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave…" Frodo realised. Gandalf nodded solemnly.

"For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping. Prolonging his life, delaying old age," Frodo looked freaked out when he realised that his uncle should've looked older than he had appeared. "But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call."

That was about all Naruto could tolerate. He decided he needed to speak up.

"I call bullshit on this!" He said, getting to his feet and ignoring the scandalised expressions he'd earned from both Gandalf and Frodo about his cussing as he moved around the table and started pacing. "You can't seriously expect me to swallow that garbage! You're making it sound as though that cheap-looking hunk of metal is actually alive!?" As though proving Gandalf correct, the Ring started whispering the black speech. All three stare down at it, before Gandalf and Frodo glance back at Naruto who looked sheepish.

"I stand corrected." But it appeared that Frodo had also been sharing similar doubts as Naruto too.

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." Gandalf shook his head, trying to get both of them to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"No, Frodo. Naruto." The kettle whistled on the fireplace behind Frodo, and the hobbit turned to take care of it. Gandalf continued his explanation. "The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied…"

 _Orcs?_ Naruto frowned. "His fortress of Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness."

 _This is nuts! What the hell have we stumbled onto, Sakura? Sasuke?_ "He is seeking it, seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord."

 _This guy sounds more fucked up than Orochimaru was… "_ This is vital. He must never find out." Naruto scoffed in disbelief. He was generally optimistic, but this was ridiculous. However, Frodo suddenly adopted a determined look and scoops up the Ring.

"Alright!" He strode out of the Kitchen to the Living Room, followed closely by Gandalf and a little reluctantly, Naruto. "We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again." Frodo decided, thinking fast. "Nobody knows it's here, do they?" Gandalf shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably. Naruto looks at him with an eyebrow raised. Frodo looks warily at Gandalf. "Do they, Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring." Frodo paled, "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy had found him first."

Naruto had a very nasty feeling that whatever Gandalf had uncovered was about to bite them well and truly in the ass. He made his way over to the frightened hobbit to try and comfort his friend.

"I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words…" Frodo looked down at the Ring in his hand and started to tremble with fright.

"But that'll lead them here!" yelled Naruto, coming to the dreaded conclusion and angrily turning on the wizard who looked pained. Frodo frantically thrusts the Ring at Gandalf.

"Take it, Gandalf! Take it!" Gandalf backs away instantaneously.

"No, Frodo…"

"You must take it!" Frodo insisted, advancing on him.

"You cannot offer me this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!" Frodo was almost tearful he was so frightened and Naruto's heart went out to the Hobbit.

"Don't tempt me, Frodo!" Frodo paused, looking at Gandalf accusingly. "I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe." Gandalf's eyes fixed upon the Ring as he tried to make Frodo understand. "Understand, Frodo. I would use the Ring from a desire to do good, but through me, it would wield a power too great and power to control." Frodo turned to Naruto as a last resort and started to hand it to the blonde whose eyes widened as he also started to back away from him.

"Sorry, buddy. That thing has rejected me already." Frodo looked helpless, and Naruto was determined to help his new friend whatever the cost. He didn't deserve this fucking insane circumstance. Not one bit! "But that thing can't stay in the Shire!" He growled at Gandalf who nodded in agreement.

"No. It can't."

"What must I do?" Naruto looked back at Frodo and was saddened by the hardened expression on his face.

 _Oh Kami, please. Not him…_

* * *

Naruto had seen the look on Frodo's face before.

That desire to make a difference, the fire and steeliness in the eyes that promised retribution to the next person who tried to stop him from his intention. The naïve belief that only he could find the solution to the problem at hand without thinking about the repercussions. He recognised the same expression on Frodo's face as the look he had on his cocky, eager-to-please, stubborn 12-year-old face, from when he was a newly graduated Genin.

But that was before he knew better. Back when he had endured odds that he wished he could go back and change.

But he couldn't.

Naruto wouldn't wish that life on someone as innocent and carefree as Frodo was. It would destroy him, and he was determined to rescue Frodo from himself. He knew that Frodo was feeling guilty that he was essentially a homing beacon for their enemy to come to the Shire and slaughter innocent bystanders in order to get to him and pry the Ring from his cold dead hands.

 _Over my dead body…_ vowed Naruto as he packed up all of his belongings into his knapsack and made sure he accounted for all of his weapons. He could hear Gandalf giving Frodo instructions and a fairly useless pep talk in Frodo's room next door, as the courageous hobbit was throwing clothes into a knapsack.

 _Frodo has no idea what he's getting into…_

Naruto re-emerged from the guestroom to find Frodo wrapping something perishable into a tea towel and adding it to his collection of supplies. The hobbit caught his eye and distractedly thrust something at Naruto, who wordlessly took it and shoved it into his pack before following them into the Living Room where Frodo was making his final preparations.

"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. That name is not safe outside of the Shire." Gandalf helped Frodo into his coat. "Travel only by day and stay off the road." Gandalf eyed Naruto who was scanning outside the window for danger. "And make sure you stick close to Naruto." Frodo smiled gratefully at the blonde who smiled back but immediately returned his attention to the window when he sensed something unfamiliar.

"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo reassured the wizard. Gandalf smiled fondly at the young hobbit, obviously not realising how completely reckless and stupid this entire situation was. Naruto couldn't help but shake his head in despair.

 _There it is again!_ Naruto immediately withdrew a kunai and started scanning the garden outside the window. Gandalf and Frodo had yet to notice the potential danger. A twig snapped.

"Get down!" Gandalf sternly orders Frodo, who drops to the ground as Gandalf grabs his staff and nods at Naruto who leans closer to the window, trying to sense a foreign chakra source. Suddenly, Gandalf stabs out and a yelp of pain is heard before Gandalf reaches out and pulls a startled Sam into the room and slams him onto the table.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" demanded Gandalf angrily.

"Sheesh, you're worse than Iruka-sensei on a bad day…" Naruto butted in and helped the terrified gardener off the table. "But seriously… were you?" Naruto asked Sam suspiciously. Sam shook his head frantically.

"No, I ain't been dropping no eaves, honest." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So why were you lurking under the window?"

"I heard raised voices—"

"What did you hear? Speak!" Sam flinched at Gandalf's bellowing voice, before babbling his reply.

"Nothing important, that is. I heard a good deal about a ring, a-and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world." Frodo looked amused, while Naruto and Gandalf looked exasperated. "Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir. Don't turn me into anything unnatural!" Sam begged, trembling. Gandalf got a 'light-bulb over the head' look as a calculating grin spread across his face. Naruto sighed when he realised that Gandalf was up to.

"No? Perhaps not." He leaned down and whispered to Sam who looked warily back at the three of them. "I've thought of a better use for you."

* * *

 **A/N: Sakura will be making her entrance in a couple of updates. If you've seen the movie, you'll know what's happening next! Just note that if I don't update quickly it is because I'm doing homework for Uni and I'm focusing on it completely, so don't fret. Please review thoughtfully and respectfully. TTFN!**


	5. When Black Riders Attack

_**A/N:**_ **Last chapter, Gandalf and Naruto confronted Bilbo about his mysterious 'disappearing act' before convincing him to give up the Ring. Both briefly explain the situation to Frodo before Gandalf leaves to research the Ring. He returns and reveals his finding to Naruto and Frodo, but instead reveals that both of them have to 'get to the hell outta dodge' … and take a reluctant Sam Gamgee with them.**

 _ **What to expect in this chapter:**_ **Frodo, Sam and Naruto make their way through the Shire, and along the way stumble upon Merry and Pippin who are trying to steal vegetables from Farmer Maggot's crop. They stumble upon their first Black Rider who is tracking them, and barely escape to Buckleberry Ferry. They finally make it to Bree.**

 _ **Naruto**_ **belongs to** **Masashi Kishimoto & **_**Lord of the Rings**_ **belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I only own the story. The movie is owned by Peter Jackson.**

 **Please review thoughtfully and respectfully.**

* * *

 **WHEN BLACK RIDERS ATTACK**

" _There's nothing to fear but fear itself."  
– _**Franklin D. Roosevelt**

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as Gandalf, Frodo, Sam and Naruto set off on their impromptu journey. Hobbiton was shrouded in a white veil of mist as the four of them hurried across a ploughed field, trying to put as much distance between Hobbiton and them as possible. Gandalf was leading his horse with Naruto striding beside him, while Frodo and Sam trailed along behind them – obviously not used to travelling just yet. Sam was weighed down with not only his knapsack, but also cooking equipment. Naruto had rolled his eyes when he had seen this, but chose to hold his tongue.

 _It's his problem…_ "Come along, Samwise. Keep up!" called Gandalf, as Sam struggled underneath his burden. It was noon before Gandalf had lead Naruto, Frodo and Sam under the cover of woods and away from any nearby roads.

"Be careful, all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing. Birds, beasts…" Gandalf stopped walking and pulled Frodo aside to speak with him privately.

"Is it safe?" Frodo automatically raised his hand and placed it on the breast pocket of his coat.

"Never put it on. For then the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It _wants_ to be found." Frodo gulped, but nodded. The wizard nodded approvingly before beckoning Naruto over.

"I hope that I don't have to remind you that the both of them are in your charge." Naruto nodded.

"My job is my job, whether or not I'm home or not." Gandalf smiled.

"Protect them!"

Gandalf then mounted his horse, wheeled it around and galloped away leaving the three of them alone on the woods. Birds squawked indignantly at the wizard's departure as a young, battle-weary ninja and two frightened hobbits adjusted to what had just happened before Frodo straightened up and took point, striding determinedly through the wood followed closely by Sam and by Naruto who immediately fell into step at the rear, instinctively shifting into shinobi mode.

The rest of the day was uneventful, mostly consisting of Naruto and his hobbit charges hiking over the gentle Shire countryside and wading through a shallow stream. Eventually, the three travellers made a pit stop, heating a kettle over a small fire for tea whilst the hobbits smoked and Naruto sharpened his weapons – something that made Sam uneasy watching as he was generally a pacifist and detested violence of any kind – and wrinkling his nose at the sharp pungent smell of the pipe weed Frodo and Sam were puffing away at. It was when they had reached a cornfield that their journey hit home with the hobbits, in particular with Sam – whom Naruto almost walked straight into – who took stock of his surroundings.

"You okay, Sam?" asked Naruto with concern. He was ignored.

"This is it."

"This is what?" asked Frodo who approached, looking at Naruto with confusion. The blonde shrugged as they waited for Sam's answer. The younger hobbit looked at Frodo with large, sorrowful eyes.

"If I take one more step it'll be the furthest away from home I've ever been." Naruto could empathise. He smiled sadly as Frodo gave Sam a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, Sam." Sam takes a deep breath and steps forward. Frodo smiled encouragingly, as the three of them resumed walking.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say: 'it's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's not knowing where you might be swept off to'."

"Not bad advice." Naruto approved.

It sounded slightly weird to him, but it was also something that the Third or even Iruka-sensei (on his less stressful days) might've said to him whenever Naruto was having a particularly shitty day himself. The three of them eventually came across another cornfield – one owned by Farmer Maggot. Sam and Naruto were making their way through the maize ( **A/N: Pun intended** ) when they suddenly lost sight of Frodo.

"Shit!" cursed Naruto and started desperately searching for him, drawing Sam's attention. When the hobbit realised what was happening, he too started to panic.

"Mr. Frodo? Mr. Frodo!" He took off in a run down the path and sighed in relief when Frodo came into view looking confused by their panic.

"I thought I lost you." Sam whispered.

"Yeah. Give us a little warning next time, huh?" asked Naruto, with irritation. Frodo frowned suspiciously at the both of them, wordlessly demanding an explanation at their random outbursts. Sam immediately looked embarrassed and Naruto massaged his temples, trying to relieve a tiny headache.

"What are you both talking about?" Frodo sounded amused.

"It's just something that Gandalf said…" Sam trailed off.

"What did he say?"

"'Protect them at all costs'." Shrugged Naruto.

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee'." Sam looked very intently at Frodo, which made Naruto feel like he was intruding on something private and he turned away feeling awkward. "And I don't mean to." Frodo laughed – particularly when he noticed Naruto's reaction to Sam's confession – and walked over to the fretting hobbit.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" Suddenly something burst out of the hedgerow beside them and sent Frodo flying. Naruto stared at him in amusement.

"You had to ask…" he muttered as Frodo narrowly avoided being ploughed down again by Pippin when Naruto's lightning quick reflexes caught the mischievous hobbit out of thin air. Pippin looked around in confusion before clapping eyes on Naruto who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto!" He then noticed Frodo and Sam, "Frodo! Sam! Merry, it's Frodo, Sam and Naruto!" Merry grinned brightly at them as Naruto placed Pippin back on his feet and helped Frodo from the ground. A variety of vegetables had been scattered about. Frodo and Sam glared at their kinsmen.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Frodo, who was brushing off dirt from his trousers.

"Sam, hold this." Merry shoved a large cabbage into Sam's arms, as the gardener suddenly put two and two together.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam accused them.

Suddenly the five of them could hear angry shouts from Farmer Maggot, as well as a very large pitchfork racing towards them along the hedgerow behind them. Merry and Pippin's eyes widened in alarm before they hurriedly gathered their pilfered items and raced off, followed swiftly by Frodo and Naruto who recognised trouble when he saw it and wasn't interested in getting involved. Sam looked down at what he was holding, realised how it looked, and dropped his armful racing after the others.

* * *

"I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots." Merry said, looking behind him at the quickly advancing Farmer, and missing the 'are-you-fucking-serious' expression Naruto was giving him. Pippin decided to throw in his two cents, not helping their situation.

"And some cabbages… and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week." He thought for a moment. "And then the mushrooms the week before…"

"Yes, Pippin." Merry rolled his eyes, "my point is, he's clearly overreacting." Naruto snorted.

The five of them had no idea that they were in fact heading straight for a cliff face, so intent on escaping Farmer Maggot's wrath. Merry was the first to spot the danger and came to a grinding halt, pin-wheeling his arms to regain his balance. Unfortunately, Frodo then Sam collided into the back of him, almost toppling them head over heels down the bank. All was well, until Pippin crashed into them and all four hobbits tumbled down the bank. The only one to remain standing was Naruto who was able to ground himself using his chakra. He winced as he watched his friends tumble down the hill and land in a heap on a dark, wooded road.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt." He quipped before sprinting down the bank and gracefully landing beside the pile of (thankfully) uninjured hobbits. He had to swallow his laughter when he realised just how close Pippin had been to getting a face full of Horse dung.

"That was close…" blurted out Pippin. Frodo rolled his eyes, exasperated by his cousin's behaviour and got to his feet looking around quickly. Naruto suddenly became aware they were standing on a road. Something that Gandalf told them specifically to avoid at all costs!

 _Uh oh…_ "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam grumbled sitting up and glaring at Merry and Pippin. Naruto ignored them, focusing on Frodo who was just as concerned about where they were standing.

"We better move!" He muttered urgently. Frodo agreed and turned to hasten Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo told them. He was ignored until both he and Naruto heard a long drawn-out wail that made their blood freeze.

They were definitely in the shit now!

"MOVE!" roared Naruto as he seized Merry and Pippin by their shirts and disappeared underneath an overgrown root, followed closely by Frodo and Sam.

"Hey!? What's the big idea?" shouted Merry, but was silenced roughly by Naruto who clapped a hand over his mouth just as the sound of a very large horse's hooves pierced the late afternoon air.

A sinister, mounted Black Rider rode up. It was hooded and faceless, mounted on a huge snarling black horse with crazy eyes. Frodo and Sam huddled together; utterly terrified, and Merry and Pippin held sober frightened expressions – both confused about what was happening. Naruto was the only one who remained calm under the circumstances, having dealt with similar situations back on missions. His handsome face was set and serious, trying to simultaneously calm the frightened, inexperienced hobbits so they didn't make a sound and give away their position. The black rider paused beside their hiding place and sat very still with its head bowed, listening. It sniffed the air, as though trying to catch a particular scent as its face turned from side to side. Suddenly, Naruto sensed a shift in the surrounding chakra and turned to see Frodo in what looked like a trance. Beads of sweat were forming on the hobbit's brow and his eyes were shut tight as he groped around his breast pocket, retrieving the Ring as the rider dismounts and leans over the overgrown root to take a closer look.

It is obvious that it is highly suspicious.

 _Oh not now!_ Cursed Naruto whose eyes darted between the possessed Hobbit and the impending doom surveying the area above them, trying to decide which should take the first priority. In the end, it was the combined efforts of Sam and Merry that got them out of danger. Sam realising what Frodo was about to do, clapped a hand on Frodo's – which immediately snapped him out of his trance and causing him to slump – and Merry desperately hurled a pilfered bag of mushrooms across the road, drawing the black rider's attention – as it gave an ear-piercing shriek – and spun round at the sound darting off towards the bag with a disturbing speed. Taking advantage of the rider's momentary distraction, Naruto seized the four hobbits and darted deeper into the trees. Once they were faraway enough for the rider not to notice them, Merry spun on Frodo, Sam and Naruto for an explanation.

"What was that?"

Frodo didn't answer. He was too busy staring with shock at the Ring lying in the palm of his hand.

"The less you know the better." Naruto replied hastily. "Let's move!" He ordered the four hobbits. But by the time the night was upon them, Merry and Pippin decided enough was enough. The four hobbits hurried through the trees, slipping and sliding on the muddy ground. Naruto had darted ahead, searching for any signs of the black riders – ready to act at a moment's notice.

"Anything?" yelled Sam.

"Nope, nothing. But don't drop your guard!" replied Naruto, walking back to them.

"What is going on?" whined Pippin, who stumbled towards Naruto tiredly. Merry had a very serious scowl on his face as he walked towards an alert Frodo, watching intently at his every move. Sam was looking around nervously.

"That black rider was looking for something … or someone." He raised an eyebrow at his friend and Naruto, still waiting for an explanation. "Frodo?" Suddenly Sam spied something.

"Get down!" He warned as a silhouette of another black rider loomed against the skyline. Immediately all five of them sprawled on the ground, Naruto army crawling towards a moss covered log for a better viewing position. Nobody dared to breathe as they waited for the rider to turn and depart. Finally, Frodo gave Merry and Pippin an explanation to why they were there and acting so secretive.

"I have to leave the Shire." Merry and Pippin snapped their heads towards him in shock, "Sam, Naruto and I must get to Bree." Merry's eyes widened when he realised the seriousness of the situation.

"Right." Then he got the 'lightbulb-over-the-head' expression. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me!" And he took off through the trees, followed closely by Frodo, Pippin and Sam with Naruto covering their asses at the rear. Without warning, a black rider charges towards them.

"Oh fuck!" hollers Naruto, caught off guard by the unexpected appearance of the rider. The hobbits didn't bother reacting to his cursing. Each had reacted in a similar fashion.

"There's another one!" Merry panicked, before seizing Frodo's arm and jerking him in a different direction. "Frodo, this way!" The hobbits and Naruto ran for it, pursued closely by the rider. Naruto decided to let Merry take point as he was out of ideas, incredibly lost and out of his depth, and desperately trying to keep his charges alive long enough to make it to Bree in one piece.

"This way, lads!" called Merry who made a sharp turn and hopped a fence running towards the wide, placid Brandywine river … and the ferry, which turned out to be a very tiny raft and a punter's stick. But Naruto had no time to bitch at the size of the raft as the Rider was gaining momentum. Merry, Pippin and Sam managed to scramble onto the raft.

"Get the ropes, Sam!" All three looked up and their eyes widened in horror when they saw the Rider closing in on both Frodo and Naruto who were still very far from the ferry.

"Frodo!" screamed Sam.

"Naruto!" hollered Merry and Pippin. Naruto had had enough. He was a bloody ninja, wasn't he?! Time for a distraction.

"Oi! Blacky! Come and get it, you fucker!" He snarled angrily, darting into the rider's path. Frodo skidded to a stop.

"Naruto!" He called desperately. The ninja was about ready to breathe fire at the hobbit's stupidity.

"Keep running. I'll hold him off!" Naruto insisted and he fashioned the hand signs for the Shadow Clone jutsu. He had a trick up his sleeve. Frodo hesitated for only a moment before he turned and raced across the Wooden Wharf, praying that the headstrong ninja knew what he was doing and wasn't sacrificing himself needlessly. He long jumped onto the raft just as Merry shoved off from the bank.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Go back!" yelled Pippin, tugging on Merry's sleeve. But suddenly there was a loud whistling noise that reminded the four of a kettle coming to boil followed by a very familiar voice roaring in Japanese:

"RASENGAN!" and four heads looked up to see Naruto forcing what looked like a large ball of spinning blue chakra at a charging black horse, causing it to rear into the air in fright and nearly unseating the black rider on its back. The blonde ninja then promptly turned and booked it for the ferry. But it was already halfway across the river!

"He'll never make it!" Frodo fretted helplessly. But then Naruto did something extremely unheard of: walked on the water's surface as though it was another part of the ground. The rider meanwhile had realised it had been tricked and had raced after Naruto, but it pulled up on the end of the wharf shrieking with rage.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" demanded Naruto who paused, still standing on top of the water and glared at the stunned hobbits with frustration. Merry picked up his jaw from the ground and regrouped, readjusting his grip on the punting stick.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked as he watched the rider wheel its horse around and gallop towards the north along the river bank, disappearing into the fog.

"The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." He answered, pushing them along with Naruto following behind them on foot. Pippin, a little bit more relaxed now that they were out of danger for the time being, eyed Naruto with interest.

"How are you doing that? And what was that blue thing that you threw at that rider?" Pippin asked suspiciously. Naruto's temper hadn't simmered down just yet, and his fight and flight instincts were still alert.

"I'm using my chakra, and that blue thing was my Rasengan. A wind technique." He replied curtly.

"That was wind?" exclaimed Sam, disbelievingly. Frodo placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You heard correctly, Sam. But now's not the time for an in-depth discussion. We're not out of danger yet." He reminded him. T

he ferry and Naruto finally made it to the bank on the other side and without hesitation, all four hobbits made a run for the trees once again. Naruto glanced back at the way they came, realising that they had just barely escaped with their lives this time. This foe was a lot tougher than he first realised, and it was that fact that made him all the more worried. He needed to find Sasuke and Sakura and soon if they were to stand any chance of defeating these black riders. Naruto ran to catch up with his charges, and pretty soon it began to rain – much to everybody's chagrin. The small village of Bree, was in Naruto's opinion, a very unimpressive but nevertheless welcomed sight to the five of them as they approached the gatehouse after looking about nervously for a black rider. All of them were wild eyed, ragged and out of breath.

"Come on." Naruto said before pounding on the heavy wooden gate. A peephole opened in front of Naruto's face, revealing a surly looking gatekeeper who glared suspiciously at the boy.

"What do you want?" He spat rudely. Naruto was about to return with his usual cheek when Frodo stepped in, wanting to avoid an unfriendly confrontation that might bring attention towards themselves.

"We're headed for the Prancing Pony." Frodo responded. The gatekeeper swung his lantern over the group, bathing them in an uncomfortable yellow spotlight.

"Hobbits! Four hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk." The man looked between the four of them and Naruto, frowning. "What business brings you to Bree, and with this boy no less?" Frodo scowled at him, not in the mood for this shit.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." He retorted sternly. The Gatekeeper unlocked the gate.

"All right, young sir. I meant no offence." Naruto snorted.

"Sure you didn't." He mumbled underneath his breath, as he and the hobbits stumbled gratefully into Bree. The gatekeeper was still staring at them curiously.

"It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad." All five of them stiffened, and immediately thought of the black riders roaming about the wood searching for them. "Can't be too careful."

Naruto and his hobbit companions hurried through the village, each rubbernecking to find the inn they were searching for. The tall Bree folk loomed over the hobbits as Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin blindly followed Naruto who was taller and able to see passed the villagers without bumping into them in the process, although he coped a few strange looks from the Villagers because of his attire. Naruto ignored them. Finally, our favourite blonde spots the swinging overhead sign that read _Prancing Pony Inn_ in slanting, curved Gaelic writing.

"Thank Kami!" Naruto mumbled gratefully and shepherds the hobbits towards it. Frodo pushes open the door and holds it open as the others barrelled in before heading for the reception desk. Naruto instantly stiffens, recognising something he hadn't felt for nearly two weeks: a shinobi's chakra. He immediately brightens, realising that either Sakura or Sasuke was currently inside this inn and begins scanning the crowded pub for pink or black hair.

"Excuse me." Frodo called while Naruto was distracted by the chakra. A plump, balding slightly red faced man with a thick bushy moustache called Butterbur appeared and squinted at the five of them curiously. His generous face brightens as he sets aside the ale mug he was drying.

"Good evening, masters. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cosy Hobbit sized rooms available and a comfortable single room for your friend." He indicated to Naruto who smiled slightly at the man in greeting. "Mr…?"

"Underhill. My name's Underhill." Frodo immediately answered. Butterbur nodded.

"Underhill? Hmmm?"

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked politely. Butterbur frowns, deep in thought.

"Gandalf? Gandalf…" Naruto got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then Butterbur remembers.

"Oh yes! I remember. Elderly chap. Big grey beard, pointy hat." Butterbur listed.

"Yep, that's our man. Is he here?" asked Naruto, slightly impatient.

Butterbur shook his head. "Not seen him for six months."

The hobbits were shocked. Gandalf had a head start on them, so why hadn't he gotten here first? Naruto swore under his breath and punched the nearest wall in frustration. Butterbur was about to protest before Naruto silenced him with a warning glare and the innkeeper shrank away obediently.

"What do we do now?" whispered Sam, worriedly.

* * *

 **A/N: Get ready to see what Sakura got up to on** _ **her**_ **arrival in Middle Earth. That's what's up next for** _ **The Prophesy of Team Seven.**_ **If you've kept up with this story so far, thanks very much! Please review :-)**

 **Also, if you do leave a review - if possible, a sentence or two of what you liked about the update or what you think needs improvement. The reviews I've received recently, while appreciated and very much anticipated were only single words or up to three words approx. I'd really appreciate some appropriate feedback on my work. Thanks.**

 **TTFN!**


	6. The Cherry Blossom Who Fell From the Sky

**A/N: Welcome back!**

 _ **What's next:**_ **We go back two weeks ago to find out what happened when Sakura first arrived in Middle Earth, and resume where we left Naruto and the four hobbits in Bree.**

 _ **Naruto**_ **is owned Masashi Kishimoto & **_**Lord of the Rings**_ **is owned by** **J.R.R Tolkien. I only own the story. The movie is owned by Peter Jackson.**

 **Please review thoughtfully and respectfully.**

* * *

 **THE CHERRY BLOSSOM WHO FELL FROM THE SKY**

" _But who knows what she spoke to the darkness,  
alone, in the bitter watches of the night,  
when all her life seemed shrinking,  
and the walls of her bower closing in about her,  
a hutch to trammel some wild thing in?" _**– J.R.R Tolkien.**

 **TWO WEEKS BEFORE**

There was so much that he needed to do.

Aragorn sighed as he huddled for warmth in his worn cloak, and took pulls from his long pipe. Suddenly, there was a blinding light that appeared above the trees. As he struggled to see, he saw something fall from the light and disappear into the trees in the distance. Cursing, Aragorn immediately got to his feet, and drawing his sword sprinted to where he saw the figure fall. In the clearing, he glimpsed a small, sprawled and bleeding lump lying on the soft dirt floor. Drawing closer to see if the person was alright, he suddenly wished he hadn't as his face burned with mortification.

The fallen figure was in fact a young girl ... who was inappropriately dressed. Sheathing his sword, he moved to inspect her for injuries. This young girl was petite and had cropped strawberry blonde hair, which was held back by a strange red headpiece with an unusual symbol etched on its smooth surface – presumably an intricate leaf. She had a thin, heart-shaped face with an unusually large forehead, and – Aragorn was hesitant to examine – wearing a sleeveless red shirt, buttoned all the way to her throat, black shorts that clung tight to her hips and a pale pink skirt had been draped over the top. She wore pale pink knee and elbow guards, fingerless black gloves with metal knuckle busters and on her feet were black, toeless boots. Wrapped about her delicate shoulders was a heavy white cloak with two red stripes lining the hem of the material.

 _What a strange child..._ Aragorn thought as he gently and discreetly cradled up the girl into his arms and carried her back to his campsite. She whimpered a little, but settled down when she felt his warmth. Noting that she felt cold, he immediately set about creating a small fire and began healing her various wounds. Once he was finished, all there was to do was wait until she woke up.

When that happened, this young girl had some explaining to do.

* * *

 **(***)**

The sound of the wind rushing through leaves woke Sakura up from her dreamless sleep. Sitting up and groaning, she looked at her surroundings and realised she had stumbled upon a strange, unknown world.

"Are you alright, little one?"

Sakura jerked her head towards the voice and sprang to her feet. She brandished a kunai at the stranger, who stopped smoking from his pipe and narrowed his world-weary hazel eyes at her with mild caution. Although he was seated on the ground, Sakura guessed if he were standing upright this man would be at least 6'. He was dressed in a dark grey tunic, black pants and had a worn leather belt strung around his waist. On his feet were black medieval jackboots and draped on his back was a long, well-worn black jacket-like cloak. His hands were calloused, and his fingernails were dirty and bruised, like somebody had hit them one too many times with a well-aimed hammer. His shoulder-length hair was black, lank and tangled, and he had a beard and moustache.

"Peace. I mean you no harm." The man insisted, raising a hand in front of him to calm Sakura down. His tongue was strange - an old English dialect that Sakura just barely understood.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" Sakura demanded. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Sakura's tongue and the language that fell from her lips.

"My name is Aragorn. I am a Dúnedain Ranger, and we are currently in the woods near the village of Bree." He explained calmly, hoping Sakura would follow his example. Sakura blinked in shock.

 _Yep, it's official I've lost it…_ Sakura scoffed in disbelief and started pacing. Of all the places she could be stranded in, it had to be in a strange, extremely cold world with an admittedly handsome rugged stranger…

 _NO! Stop it, Sakura! Enough with the teenage hormones! You're supposed to be a responsible kunoichi, not drooling over a complete stranger alone in the woods—_

"Who are you?" He asked sternly. Sakura looked over at him, scowling.

"Sakura Haruno."

"And how did you come here?"

That was where Sakura drew a blank. The last thing she remembered before waking up in Aragorn's company was Sasuke blocking a kunai she had thrown at him with the intention of burying it in his forehead, and Naruto off to the side badly injured, but stubbornly trying to get to his feet to rejoin the fight—

 _Oh no! Naruto!_ Sakura immediately abandoned the conversation and started searching the area for a glimpse of her blonde best friend, possibly sprawled somewhere in this frozen wood. Hopefully not bleeding out from his wounds.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn obviously noticed Sakura's distress and got to his feet cautiously. Sakura spun on him angrily.

"No, I'm not okay! I lost my best friend!" she growled.

 _… and Sasuke…_ She silently added, remembering that Sasuke had also been somehow transported to this alternate universe.

"When you found me, did you see a boy about this tall," she indicated about a foot taller than herself, "with messy blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a horrible orange and black jumpsuit?" Sakura asked Aragorn frantically who blinked at her feeling mystified.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but you were alone when I found you." Aragorn replied, sounding concerned. Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes the second Aragorn uttered those words. She sank to her knees in obvious distress.

"Oh Kami! This isn't happening…" she whispered. Feeling guilty, Aragorn cautiously moved to Sakura's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If it's within my power, I will try to help you find your beau—"

Sakura recoiled in horror. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Aragorn looked shamefaced.

"My apologies. I wrongfully assumed."

Sakura relaxed and got to her feet with Aragorn's assistance. The ranger gallantly escorted Sakura back to the fire and wrapped her cloak back around her shoulders. Sighing, Aragorn rubbed his face trying to clear away the fatigue.

"Naruto is… he's been my best friend since we were twelve," Sakura quietly explained to Aragorn who focused his attention on her politely. "He's annoying as hell and sometimes doesn't know the meaning of tact. But he's loyal, and fiercely dedicated to his friends." She smiled nostalgically. "And always there when you need him."

Aragorn smiled and nodded understandingly.

"He clearly means a lot to you." Aragorn surmised. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, he's like my kid brother." He chuckled before getting to his feet and tending to the fire. "I need to find him. He's been badly wounded." Aragorn froze and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I just have a nagging feeling that something's not right…" Sakura trailed off. "I really need to find him." Aragorn nodded and sat back down next to Sakura.

"Listen. I know you're worried, but nothing can be done until light. These woods can be extremely dangerous at night." He explained, "You better tell me the whole story before we go any further." Sakura nodded. "Then I suggest we get some rest. Then I'll take the first watch."

Sakura began her story with a very brief history of her home and what she was. She spoke of Konoha's bloody beginnings started by Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage, which concluded with the foundation of the Village. Then she flashed forward to when she was a small child of eight years old when she first attended the Academy to study to become a highly skilled kunoichi – something that Aragorn sounded appalled by:

 _"You're a warrior?! Good lord, you're just a child!"_

(Which Sakura calmly explained that by the Shinobi world's standards she was technically seen as an adult.)

She recalled when she first met Sasuke; learned of his status among the other shinobi families and developed an unrequited crush on the boy, and a rivalry with almost all the other girls studying to be kunoichis like herself. She introduced Naruto and how she met him, and became ashamed when she described to a disappointed Aragorn about how she had treated him in their early years. Then came the hard part of the story: Sasuke's defection from Konoha to seek power and knowledge from a notorious criminal missing nin, and how this almost broke her and Naruto as a result. Sakura concluded her story with her resent battle against Sasuke with Naruto and the mysterious light that brought them here.

Aragorn was silent for several minutes as he digested the information he had just accumulated.

"You certainly have a very colourful history, Sakura." He finally said as he tried to determine how best to help this extremely powerful and unassuming young girl with her predicament.

"I cannot deny that I disapprove of your life greatly. You seem exceedingly too young to have witnessed and lived such a life as you just described." Sakura squirmed uncomfortably, and looked away fearing that Aragorn would refuse to help her find Naruto and Sasuke.

"But I am a man of my word, and I will help you find your friends." Sakura beamed at him and launched herself into his arms, tackling him into a rib-shattering hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed happily into a flustered Aragorn's ear. The poor ranger gently disengaged himself from Sakura's embrace and gave her a parental smile.

"You're welcome. I know somebody who might be able to help you." Sakura's relief was obvious.

"Now let us get some sleep, we've got a bit of a journey tomorrow." He warned as he pushed Sakura down and wrapped her cloak around her to keep the warmth contained.

"I'll take the first watch."

Sakura frowned at him. It was obvious that Aragorn looked dead on his feet, and she felt like she should 'man up' and go first. But Aragorn waved her off.

"It's my responsibility to keep you safe." Sakura looked offended but Aragorn could be just as stubborn as she and stood his ground.

"I'll wake you in a couple of hours. I promise." He reassured her. Sakura fell asleep.

The next time Sakura awoke, daylight had broken. She immediately sat up and looked around for Aragorn, fearing that something had happened to him and that was why he hadn't woken her up for her turn. But instead, she saw Aragorn leaning against a tree smirking down at her.

"You didn't wake me up." Sakura accused him.

Aragorn shrugged dismissively.

"I'm a bit of an insomniac. I'm used to a lack of sleep." He explained. Sakura was sympathetic. She immediately started packing her things, as Aragorn had already finished before she woke up.

After a very quick breakfast, Sakura followed Aragorn through the woods to wherever he had been travelling to.

* * *

 **FAST FORWARD TWO WEEKS  
** _ **The Prancing Pony Inn, Bree, Middle Earth.**_

It had been a long time since Aragorn had felt this light-hearted in years.

He now had a companion of equal worth, but with a certain vulnerability which alerted his paternal instincts. He felt needed again.

"What are we doing in Bree?" asked Sakura, curiously.

A few days ago, Aragorn had decided that it safe to reveal his destination to the kunoichi, not because he couldn't handle the mission he had been given by himself; but because he didn't want to lead Sakura into something she wasn't prepared for. His mission had been given to him by Gandalf the day the wizard had left Frodo, Sam and Naruto in the woods. It was to find, protect and escort Frodo and his companions to Rivendell; should Gandalf not arrive at Bree in time to do so himself. Sakura's unexpected arrival was just a minor bump in the road, but when Aragorn learnt that the girl had been trained in combat and had knowledge of being a bodyguard, he saw it as a sign from God.

"A favour for an old friend." Was all Aragorn had to say.

This frustrated Sakura – she was used to receiving information from the Hokage about her missions before setting out, not on route like at that moment. What also surprised and intrigued Sakura was the reactions the Villagers in Bree had when they clapped eyes on Aragorn. Her curiosity had been sparked after Aragorn knocked solidly on the heavy wooden gate. The ranger was greeted by the gruff gatekeeper who was about to open his gob and snap at Aragorn but was struck dumb when he realised who he was addressing.

"Good evening, sir… and miss." The man stuttered after immediately opening the gate and stepping to the side. Aragorn merely nodded and stepped through the threshold, beckoning Sakura to follow him with haste.

"Thank you." Sakura said to the gatekeeper who seemed surprised to be acknowledged so graciously.

They received the same courtesy and curiosity from almost every villager as they made their way through the streets. Sakura and Aragorn made their way to _the Prancing Pony inn_ , but before Sakura could open the door and get out of the icy chill, Aragorn placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, you may hear people call me different names. In this village, I go by the name 'Strider'." He said.

Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Why? What's wrong with your actual name?" She asked. Aragorn hesitated.

"It's complicated. I shouldn't really have told you, but for some reason I feel that I can trust you." He replied. Sakura shrugged. She really couldn't have cared less what his name was or what significance it held in this world.

 _'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet…'_ randomly went through her head as Aragorn or 'Strider' as he told her to call him in mixed company, went to check in at the reception desk.

Sakura was sure that Aragorn was tired of people fearing him wherever he went as it was clear that he was no threat to any of them. Nevertheless, she could understand his frustration when he tried to procure them the same room together, with Sakura under the guise of his 'daughter' and was met with scepticism. Eventually, both of them were settled into a small, but comfortable room with a roaring fire already lit and crackling away in the fireplace.

Sakura groaned with delight.

"We will be here for three days. Hopefully what we've come here for will arrive on the third day." Aragorn said mysteriously.

"We're meeting someone?"

"Yes. We're supposed to be on the lookout for someone by the name of 'Underhill'. He is in danger, and we need to protect him." Aragorn confirmed.

Sakura nodded but said nothing else.

They spent the next two days gathering information about rumours of strange folk roaming the countryside outside of the village, and getting thoroughly annoyed of the gossip referenced about them. Day three dawned and Sakura was up bright and early to prepare herself. It was raining, but Aragorn had no plans to go outside of the inn and was content with sitting by the fireplace and reading quietly. Sakura spent the morning and afternoon sharpening her weapons or studying medical scrolls Tsunade had lent her, as she was still training as a medical nin.

Aragorn was particularly interested in these scrolls, despite the fact that he could not read the language written. Sakura was able to demonstrate her medical skills when Aragorn was careless polishing one of his daggers and managed to somehow slice open his palm. So Sakura activated her green healing chakra and hovered it over his bleeding palm until the wound closed. That was when Aragorn revealed that he was a skilled healer himself.

"Have you ever heard of the Athelas plant?" the Ranger asked.

"Nope, what is it?"

"It's a healing herb. Also known as Kingsfoil." When Sakura confirmed that she was on the same page, he continued his explanation. "It is said that it is most potent when used by the healing hands of the King of Gondor."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was very eager to see this for herself, but when she voiced this desire; Aragorn's face clouded and he changed the subject hastily. Sakura wasn't sure why.

"We should head down to the Pub. Our charges should be arriving soon."

Aragorn had shut down completely and Sakura had no idea what she had said to have caused this. Once in the pub, Aragorn made a beeline for a table that stood in the shadows but had an excellent view of the entire room. It would be impossible for 'Underhill' or whoever he was to sneak by them without being noticed. The only problem was that the pub was busy tonight and it made it impossible to see who was coming through the entrance.

"Of all the days for it to be raining." Aragorn grumbled as he signalled a passing waiter and ordered a pint for himself, and reluctantly for Sakura when he questioned what she wanted.

"Yeah, I can't see the front door." Sakura agreed. There had to be another way to identify their charge without drawing attention to themselves or their charges. Sakura's eyes widened when she suddenly got an idea. "I'll be back in a second." Sakura whispered to Aragorn mysteriously before disappearing down the hallway that led to the accommodation area. The ranger didn't think anything of it, until Sakura reappeared seconds later with a triumphant grin on her face.

That made him suspicious.

"What are you up to?" He asked with a warning tone in his voice. Sakura merely glanced at the ceiling which caused Aragorn to follow suit. He nearly choked on his ale when he saw an exact clone of Sakura crawling across the ceiling towards the front entrance. "How did you do that?" He demanded, now highly suspicious of her.

"Remember when I healed your hand?" Aragorn's eyes widened comically.

"You're using chakra? Right now?" She nodded.

"I asked my clone to dispel when somebody labelling themselves as 'Underhill' walked into the Inn." Sakura explained to a stunned Aragorn who was now lighting his pipe. He nodded as a smile slowly spread across his face. The idea had merit. Several minutes later, Sakura shuddered. It was an indication that her clone had dispelled.

"Sakura?" Aragorn touched Sakura's shoulder in concern before Sakura's eyes refocused and an overjoyed smile spread across her face. "What is it?" Aragorn insisted. Sakura turned to him.

"It's Naruto! He's here!" She whisper-shouted excitedly. "Also, he's here with four little men. One of which called himself 'Underhill'." Sakura reported. Immediately, Aragorn sat up straighter and scanned the room.

"What does he look like?" Sakura's celery green eyes darted around the room before she pointed towards a table not too far away from where they were sitting.

"There! The one with the shoulder-length brown hair!" Aragorn focused upon the table Sakura indicated and identified four worried looking hobbits and a weary, angry looking boy with messy blonde hair about Sakura's age taking a seat at it. Sakura looked like she was about to rise to her feet and rush over to her friend's side, but Aragorn stopped her.

"Not yet. We have to wait until Frodo draws attention to himself."

"How do you know his name?" Sakura asked.

Her question was ignored.

* * *

 **(***)**

The inn was loud, dimly lit and smokey from a blazing hot log fire. It was also crowded with a bunch of rowdy, drunk villagers, big folk, local hobbits and some dwarfs. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Naruto were sitting at a table in the middle of the pub trying to remain quiet and inconspicuous. Sam was casting nervous glances around the room as he and the others tucked into a platter of bread, meat, fruits and cheese, and drank ale. Or at least the hobbits were. Naruto unfortunately was physically unable to get drunk due to the Kyuubi neutralising any toxin that entered the jinchuuiki's system.

"Sam…" The blonde hobbit looked at Frodo, "he'll be here. He'll come." Naruto was still looking around for either Sasuke or Sakura when Merry plonked himself down in front of him, carrying a very large mug of beer.

Pippin's eyes widened.

"What's that?" Merry grinned.

"This, my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints!?" Pippin's gaze turned for the bar, "I'm getting one!" He staggered drunkenly to his feet.

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam exclaimed, trying to stop Pippin from going, but was unsuccessful. That was when he spied something that made him pause. Two strangers were staring over at their table … or more specifically at Frodo. Sam frowned and leaned over to whisper in Frodo's ear. Naruto's sensitive ears picked up his every word.

"They've done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived."

Frodo followed where Sam was pointing and saw two hooded strangers sitting alone at a table in the far corner. One was smoking a pipe, while the other sat quietly holding an ale mug in their delicate hand. Naruto frowned. The second stranger seemed oddly familiar…

"Excuse me," Naruto looked up to see Frodo had flagged down Butterbur who was carrying two pints of beer in his hands. The innkeeper crouched down to Frodo's level.

"Those two in the corner, who are they?" Butterbur looked to where Frodo was indicating and noticeably flinched, something that caused Sam, Naruto and Frodo to react negatively.

"The taller one is one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wondering the wilds." He explained, quietly as though both of the strangers could hear what they were saying. "What his right name is, I've never heard, but 'round here he's known as 'Strider'. His companion is new around these parts. But she's managed to become notorious as well." Butterbur hurried away, leaving them to ponder this new information.

"Strider." Parroted Frodo as he nervously toyed with the Ring underneath the table.

"She?" echoed Naruto who instantly turned towards the duo, a huge smile spreading across his face when he realised who she was.

"Sakura!"

* * *

 **(***)**

Sakura watched as their charge suddenly flagged down Butterbur and pointed towards where she and Aragorn was sitting observing them. She smirked at the horrified look Butterbur gave them before whispering urgently and hurrying off.

"We've been seen, 'Strider'" Sakura muttered playfully earning an eye roll from Aragorn who continued to smoke his pipe.

Sakura was pleased to see that Naruto had finally recognised who she was and looked relieved. But it would look bad if they suddenly got up and greeted each other, particularly after he and the hobbits had been told who Aragorn and she were. Then things got weird. There was a sudden shift in chakra that immediately caught both Naruto and Sakura's attention. She frowned in confusion when Naruto's eyes widen in horror and turned sharply towards Frodo who looked like he was in a trance.

"Something's wrong…" said Sakura and looked to see Aragorn took his pipe from his mouth and had focused extremely intently on Frodo. Aragorn looked seriously at Sakura.

"Get ready."

"Baggins?" Both snapped their heads to look at the youngest Hobbit that had at one point gotten up and headed to the bar. Aragorn cursed, as did Frodo who immediately got to his feet and ran over to his kinsman. "Sure, I know a Baggins … he's over there." The loud-mouthed hobbit indicated to a panicked Frodo who was fighting his way over to the bar. Naruto, seeing the seriousness of the situation, moved to help him shut Pippin up.

"Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side. If you follow me?" The moronic hobbit droned on and on drunkenly. Sakura suspected he was throwing them into the shit well and truly. Frodo finally managed to reach him and grabbed Pippin's sleeve, spilling his beer.

"Pippin!" yelled Frodo desperately, trying to shut him up. Pippin pulled away.

"Steady on, Frodo!"

Pippin pushed Frodo away, but before Naruto could break his fall Frodo thudded to the floor. Everybody went quiet and stared at Frodo who had thrown the Ring into the air when he fell. Frodo and Naruto watched in silent horror as the Ring fell back down to Earth and managed to slide itself onto Frodo's outstretched finger! Sakura, Aragorn, Naruto and the three hobbits reacted similarly when Frodo suddenly vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Total idiot!" Sakura muttered under her breath. Aragorn placed a hand on her arm before she could act.

"Go back to the room. I'll be there shortly with Frodo, and I suspect his friends."

Sakura nodded and faster than Aragorn could blink, disappeared up the stairs to their shared room.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh! How are they gonna get outta this one? Next time: Naruto, Frodo and their friends meet Aragorn and Naruto reunites with Sakura. Then they all have to flee to escape the pursuing Black Riders all the way to Weathertop. Can the hobbits and Naruto trust Aragorn?**

 **Please review respectfully xx**


	7. Into the Wild

**A/N: Welcome back, my lovelies! University has been kicking my arse mercilessly and cruelly. I'm so glad I've got FanFiction to fall back on for some stress relief!**

 _ **What to expect this chapter**_ _ **:**_ **Naruto, Frodo and their friends meet Aragorn; and Naruto reunites with Sakura. Then they all learn more about the Black Riders from Aragorn before they have to flee to escape the pursuing Black Riders all the way to Weathertop. Can the hobbits and Naruto trust Aragorn?**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **INTO THE WILD**

" _Running away from your problems is a race you'll never win."_ _ **– Unknown**_

Frodo found himself in the Twilight World of the Ring. It was extremely eerie and it made him feel uncomfortable and exposed. Gandalf had warned him not to put on the ring, and although the request had made the Hobbit curious about why, he had felt no desire to disobey it.

 _Too late now…_

He watched the excited crowd of drunken villagers moving about in slow motion as dark photographic negatives of themselves. Frodo could hear distorted voices all around him whispering in low urgent tones. He knew he needed to get out there while he still could, he just wished that he had Naruto or even Sam there with him as he moved about in real time; against the slow motion background. Suddenly he clutches his head as he is hit with images of a great eye. It was evil and cat-like, wreathed in flames…

"You cannot hide…" a cold malicious voice whispered.

Frodo snapped his head in the direction of the voice and realised it was coming from the eye.

"I see you…" The voice taunted him.

Frodo was horrified. Desperately he rolled underneath the nearest table and pulled frantically at the Ring around his finger. Almost immediately, Frodo materialised back into the real world. He was panting hard; the adrenaline rocketing through his veins as he searched the Inn for a glimpse of his friends, relieved that he was out of that terrifying void.

"Frodo?"

He looked around and saw a seriously concerned Naruto in the distance look around urgently for his charge. But before he could slip out from under the table and head over to the blonde ninja, a large hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar. The stranger dragged him like a ragdoll out of sight from the crowd and down the corridor that lead to the rooms. Frodo was shoved roughly against the wall, and found himself staring up into the angry eyes of the ranger Strider!

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill…"

* * *

 **(***)**

Sakura paced the length of the room, impatient for Aragorn to return with this so-called 'Underhill' in tow. Suddenly the door flew open and bounced violently against the wall, causing Sakura to instinctively draw her kunai just as Aragorn barrelled in pushing a frightened hobbit before him. Frodo stumbled on the wooden floor, as Aragorn closed the door behind him and threw a quick reassuring glance in her direction. Sakura nodded and quickly replaced her weapon back into her thigh pack.

"What do you want?" demanded Frodo, who eyed Sakura and Aragorn suspiciously.

"A little more caution from you." Aragorn responded as he darted around the room snuffing out candles and removing evidence that they were there. "That is no trinket you carry." Sakura didn't miss Frodo touching his left breast pocket instinctively. Probably wasn't even aware that he had done so.

"I carry nothing." Sakura snorted, earning a stern warning glance from Aragorn and a scowl from their visitor.

"Indeed?" Aragorn continued, and Sakura moved to the window scanning to see if something was heading their way. She wasn't sure what Aragorn was doing, but she wasn't prepared to be caught unawares.

"I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely…" Aragorn threw off his hood, revealing his face to Frodo, "That is a rare gift."

"Who are you both?" Frodo repeated his question, remaining stubbornly elusive as his eyes darted between them, earning Sakura's reluctant respect despite how reckless she thought he had been not ten minutes ago. She smiled.

"Are you afraid?" she asked, kindly. Frodo's fierce expression softened a little.

"Yes."

"Good! There's hope for you yet." Sakura approved.

Suddenly she froze, realising that they were not alone. There was a fourth person in the room that they had somehow overlooked. She heard Aragorn wince, drawing her attention over in his direction and nearly stopped breathing when she saw that Naruto had appeared from out of nowhere and now had her new friend in a headlock with his recently sharpened kunai resting against Aragorn's throat.

"If you're smart, you won't move." Naruto warned in a low, dangerous tone. Aragorn, bless him, instinctively placed his hand on the handle of his sword, but obediently stopped the moment Naruto had uttered those words. "What do you want from my friend?" The blonde demanded.

"Naruto! Stop!" He turned his head and saw Sakura looking him, pleadingly.

"Sakura?"

"Let him go, Naruto. He's on our side." Sakura reassured him.

Naruto hesitated, which was exactly what Aragorn was waiting for. The next thing Naruto knew he was lying on the hard wooden floor in a half-nelson with Aragorn holding him in a tight grip. He never knew what had hit him, and he scowled at Sakura for her betrayal. He was about to tell her so when Aragorn whispered calmly in his ear.

"Never let your guard down for a second. That's the first rule." Aragorn was impressed that the boy had managed to actually sneak up on him without him knowing. It was a first.

"Ugh… Uncle!" Naruto groaned in slight pain.

Aragorn released him and took a step away to allow the blonde the chance to get up, then Sakura launched herself straight into Naruto's arms; trapping him in a bear hug and weeping into his garish jacket.

"Oh Naruto! I was so worried!" Sakura babbled into his ear, and all the anger Naruto had for her evaporated as he hugged her back just as warmly. Frodo jumped at a loud noise in the corridor causing Sakura, Naruto and Aragorn to draw their weapons as the door burst open revealing Sam, Merry and Pippin in the doorway. Merry and Pippin were holding make shift weapons and Sam was squaring off with his fists.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" snarled Sam, before mellowing when he noticed Naruto in the room. Aragorn smiled slightly before sheathing his sword. He clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You both have stout hearts, gentlemen. But that alone won't save you." He turned and addressed Frodo with a very serious expression on his face. "You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

* * *

 **(***)**

Naruto suspiciously eyed Aragorn who was sitting at the window, brooding and keeping a look out for Black Riders.

An hour ago, the ranger had herded the four hobbits and the two shinobi into a different room after 'bribing' an attendant into making sure the Hobbit's room looked 'lived in' to throw their enemy off their scent. The blonde had to admit that it wasn't a bad plan, but he could tell that this man was definitely keeping something from them all.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Can you trust him?" Naruto asked Sakura, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed and studying Naruto, who was leaning against the fireplace and looking extremely tense. She chewed her bottom lip, and Naruto knew he didn't need to elaborate about who he was talking about.

"I have no reason not to. He saved my life." She replied. Naruto looked at her sadly.

"Why are we even here, Sakura? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Sakura shrugged.

She'd been asking herself that same question since she had woken up and saw Aragorn's handsome but careworn face for the first time. Suddenly a familiar ear-piercing shriek brought all quiet conversation to a stand-still and caused Sam, Merry and Pippin to sit up with a start on Aragorn's bed. Naruto cursed; rushing for the window. Frodo had already been awake, and had been respectfully sitting away from where Naruto and Sakura were having their private conversation; while Sam, Merry and Pippin were fast asleep. Frodo turned and looked at Aragorn who was grimly listening to the sounds of the Black Riders.

"Who are they?" He asked quietly. Aragorn turned his head towards Frodo.

"They were once men." He looked back out the smudged window, watching the Black Riders bursting angrily from the Inn and mounting their horses.

"Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness." Naruto and Sakura looked appalled, while Sam, Merry and Pippin looked horrified and Frodo emotionless.

"Now they are slaves to his will."

Aragorn and Naruto watched as the Black Riders galloped down the Bree streets. The ranger turned and abandoned the window, giving them his full attention. His face was lit faintly by the glowing embers of the fireplace. His grey eyes were hard as flint as he attempted to make his point.

"They are the Nazgul, Ringwreaths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the one." Then picked up his weapons and belongings. "They will never stop hunting you…"

* * *

 **(***)**

Aragorn lead the group towards the nearby Chetwood Forest, where they made their way through the gloomy overgrown forest constantly looking over their shoulders for signs of the Riders. Sam followed them at the rear, leading a small pony (that he had named 'Bill') to

… actually they were still ignorant of their destination.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Frodo cautiously.

"Into the wild." Aragorn replied honestly.

Frodo and his friends were still very wary of Aragorn despite the fact that it was obvious that the ranger was doing everything within his power to protect them. But it was hard to be trusting of somebody who came across as mysterious, dangerous and hermit-like. The only ones who seemed to view Aragorn as 'friend' were Sakura and Naruto – who had always trusted Sakura's instincts ever since they had first become teammates – who were scouting ahead, jumping from tree to tree – a feat that both shocked and mystified the hobbits when both ninjas first climbed the trees using only their feet – and signalling to each other.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Naruto overheard Merry muttering to Frodo.

"We don't." was Frodo's reply, because it was true. Without somebody who knew where they were going, they were sitting ducks even with or without Naruto and even Sakura protecting them. "We have no choice but to trust him."

"But where is he leading us?" called Sam impatiently. Aragorn smirked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee!" Aragorn confirmed, earning an excited gasp from the gardener, "To the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that? Rivendell!" exclaimed Sam, "we're going to see the Elves!" Naruto and Sakura nearly misplaced their feet on the branches they were bounding their way across.

"Elves?! Where in the world have we fallen into?" Sakura whispered to Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear.

"'Search me. But I can't wait to find out!" Naruto declared, and Sakura couldn't help but smile fondly at her best friend. That excited grin was the first time she had ever seen Naruto genuinely happy about something in such a long time.

 _Maybe this will be good for all of us… dare I say it, maybe even Sasuke; once we find him…_

Aragorn lead the hobbits and the shinobi across some windswept moors, but he was slightly annoyed when he noticed Merry and Pippin opening their knapsacks.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." He frowned.

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"You've already had it."

Pippin smiled innocently, "We've had one, yes… but what about second Breakfast?"

"Seriously? Pippin, c'mon man. You can eat later, we've gotta move!" Naruto intervened and hastened them on. Pippin looked aghast. Merry shook his head and shouldered his knapsack, following Naruto and a blank Aragorn who had turned away and walked off after Pippin gave his explanation. Sakura sidled up to Naruto for clarity.

"Second Breakfast?"

"Yeah, the Hobbits are used to a carefree, relaxed lifestyle." Naruto replied sheepishly. "A typical day for them involves gardening, eating, drinking ale and smoking." Sakura snorted.

"Shikamaru would feel right at home here…" she mumbled.

Naruto laughed, he had thought the exact same thing at one point. By the late afternoon, the group had made their way through the ragged countryside as the clouds above them started to darken, indicating dusk was falling. Aragorn stopped before a distant hill before he pointed out to his charges some ancient ruins off in the distance.

"That was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul." He turned and smiled at them.

"We shall rest here tonight."

The hobbits sighed with relief as they followed Aragorn, Sakura and Naruto up the hill towards a small hollow and collapsed into it, muddy and feeling exhausted. Aragorn strode over to Bill and produced a small, wrapped bundle which he carried over to where the hobbits sat. From it he produced four small swords, handing one to each wide eyed hobbit who took it from him gingerly.

"These are for you. Keep them close." Aragorn gestured for Naruto and Sakura to follow him. "Sakura, Naruto and I are going to have a look around. Don't move from here." He warned before the three of them turned and darted away. Once they were far enough away from the unsuspecting hobbits, Sakura spoke up.

"We're not alone…" She said, not needing to elaborate as Aragorn and Naruto had sensed the same ominous threat hanging over them. Sakura looked back at where they had left the hobbits. "They should never have been brought into this." Naruto nodded.

"They won't stand a chance against those Riders. Not even if we taught them the basics of sword fighting."

"Which is why we need to find a way for them to escape should the need arise…" said Aragorn, who was impressed with the way both these teenagers were able to suss out the danger without being prompted. Whoever had trained them clearly knew what they were doing. But even so, Aragorn still disapproved this life that they had chosen. They still had so much going for them, and this road they were travelling could only lead to certain death.

"C'mon, Naruto. Let's set some traps." Sakura suggested and Naruto nodded. Aragorn followed them, watching with curiosity as both ninjas began setting up extremely elaborate but well camouflaged traps in strategic places.

"Impressive."

He couldn't help but say out loud before moving off and making his own preparations. None of them were out of the woods just yet. It wasn't long before nightfall had completely descended, and the two shinobi retired back to where they had left the hobbits. Suddenly, Naruto stuck out his arm, stopping Sakura in her tracks.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

The blonde frowned and raised a finger to his lips, signalling for Sakura to remain silent. Sakura was about to reproach him when she caught the scent of something cooking in the air. Her eyes widened.

"Oh tell me that they wouldn't be that stupid—" she was cut off by the sound of an outraged Frodo piercing the night air.

"What are you doing?!"

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances before silently creeping forward to the campsite, and both had to restrain themselves from committing a mass murder when they realised why Frodo gave such an outburst. There they were: three ignorant hobbits sitting around a brightly lit campfire … sizzling sausages and bacon! Frodo got up from the ground and darted frantically towards his friends.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" He kicked dirt on the fire, trying to smother the flame.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto swore and Sakura's heart stopped when an unwanted, unearthly shriek sounded. The shinobi and the hobbits both turned and saw in the distance seven Ringwraiths running up the steep slope, and closing in fast! Acting quickly, Sakura and Naruto sprinted for the hobbits who realised their fatal mistake and herded them together.

"GO!" hollered Naruto, as he and Sakura shoved the terrified hobbits up towards the summit. The hobbits immediately brandished their swords, clutching them in very tight grips. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin raced into a ring of broken stones on the Weathertop – Aragorn had earlier explained to them the significance of where they were camping out: the place on which they were presently standing was a ruined base of an ancient tower of old – standing back to back at the centre of the ring.

Sakura and Naruto had disappeared.

"Where are Sakura and Naruto?!" yelled Sam.

"I don't know…" muttered Merry. It was Frodo who spotted them first, as one by one the seven Ringwraiths appeared each brandishing gleaming broadswords, as they moved slowly towards the hobbits.

"Oi, Monk-boys!" Heads swivelled towards where Naruto's familiar loud voice echoed from and all could see the normally cheerful boy's face was now drawn up into an ugly snarl. "You want some of this?"

The blonde crowed and spanked his arse tauntingly, trying to entice the Ringwraiths over towards him. Sam suddenly rushed forward with a cry, swinging his sword at the leader who merely blocks the attack with his own sword, shattering Sam's upon impact. The leader retaliated by lashing out with his fist and sending poor Sam flying.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Sakura who had rushed over to him. Sam sat up, feeling dazed but otherwise alright. Naruto sprinted and stood between Merry and Pippin who had succumbed to their fear and thrown themselves to the ground, leaving themselves open and vulnerable to attacks. But this left Frodo unprotected from the Ringwraiths who turned and advanced upon him, whispering. Frodo staggered backwards, trying to resist the wraith's whispering as he unknowingly reached into his pocket and produced the Ring.

"Frodo, don't!" screamed Sam. But Frodo was unable to resist any longer as he fell to his knees and slipped on the Ring. Disappearing. "No!"

* * *

 **(***)**

Frodo once again found himself lost in the twilight world, only instead of facing the photographic negatives of the Ringwraiths now surrounding him, Frodo could see their true appearances. The seven Ringwraiths were in reality seven ghouls dressed in long Grey robes, with white hair and placid ruthless faces. The Ringwraith leader extended his haggard hand towards Frodo who suddenly realised he was unknowingly raising his be ringed hand towards the leader and tries to pull it back. Suddenly a shadowed figure steps in front of Frodo, brandishing something small and sharp: Naruto. The blonde speaks to the leader, but his voice is distorted. However, Frodo is convinced that the blonde was being his usual defiant self. The leader suddenly slashes at Naruto who blocks, but staggers heavily under the weight of the sword. He too gets backhanded just like Sam did and flies out of view.

"Naruto!" screams Frodo, forgetting that nobody could see or hear him.

It's then that he realises that he's completely unguarded and the leader once again tries to take the Ring, but Frodo once again resists. Angrily, the leader springs forward and successfully manages to stab Frodo in the shoulder. He winces as the tip of the sword sinks in. Suddenly, Aragorn appears out of nowhere and charges at the Ringwraiths; wielding his sword in one hand and a flaming torch in the other. Frodo clutched at the wound in his shoulder as he clenches his teeth in unbearable pain. He watches Aragorn moving in slow motion, visible through a sea of mist. The wounded hobbit sinks to the ground, just as the Ringwraith flees; his head engulfed in flames.

Eventually, Frodo is able to pull off the Ring, reappearing back to the real world. He screams in agonising pain!

"FRODO!" Sam yells in horror and rushes to his side, Sakura and Naruto in close pursuit. Ringwraiths shriek in terror all around them, fearful of the flames Aragorn is wielding and they turn and flee from Weathertop. Sakura tears open Frodo's shirt trying to see the damage the leader's sword had done to his rapidly bleeding shoulder and gasped in horror.

"Oh my kami!" She whispered. Naruto swore just as Sam turns and calls frantically for Aragorn.

"Strider!" Aragorn turns and his eyes widen when he sees how seriously injured Frodo really was. He kneels before Frodo and snatches up the sword the leader had dropped examining it gravely. "Help him, Strider!" Sam begged. Sakura sidled up to Aragorn, concern and fear plastered all over her face.

"What's happened to him?"

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade…" Aragorn declared with disgust, as the blade disintegrated before their eyes. The Ranger dropped the blade on the ground and hastily scooped up Frodo's rigid body. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He is stopped unexpectedly by Naruto.

"Wait! Sakura is a healer. Let her try." But Aragorn shook his head firmly.

"There's no other medicine that can save Frodo now. We've got to move quickly!" He moves fast carrying Frodo on his back with the other hobbits following quickly. Aragorn failed to notice the ashen expression on Naruto's face when he told the blonde that no other medicine would be able to help.

"Naruto, come on!" Sakura growled.

Naruto swallowed before turning and sprinting after the retreating group.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to every one out there who has stuck around thus far. It is appreciated!**

 **I've decided to drop out of my University course, so it will free up lots of time for me to update as well as apply for jobs and sort out my life. Yay!**

 _ **What to expect for the next chapter:**_ **It's a race against time for Aragorn to get Frodo to Rivendell in time to be healed. But Aragorn has also overlooked something just as serious. We will be meeting Arwen next, and her mysterious companion too.**

 **If you haven't already, please review thoughtfully and respectfully :)**

 **Until next time :)**


	8. Naruto and Frodo's horrifying adventure

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to** _ **The Prophecy of Team Seven,**_ **I hope readers everywhere are enjoying this story :)**

 _ **What to expect in this chapter:**_ **Aragorn is desperately raising against time to save an ailing Frodo who had been stabbed by a cursed Morgul blade, but he has also overlooked something just as serious in the process. We will be meeting Arwen, who will help our heroes with their dilemma with the assistance of a mysterious stranger. This will lead to a race towards Rivendell fraught with danger at every turn, before a reunion in Naruto's room.**

 **Please enjoy :D**

* * *

 **NARUTO AND FRODO'S 'HORRIFYING ADVENTURE'**

" _Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery.  
Today is a gift; that's why it's called the present." _**‒** _ **Chinese Proverb**_

With every step he took, Naruto was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

Not for the first time, he was blaming the Kyuubi for his current misfortune. If that stupid fox were here, he wouldn't be struggling to hold on to consciousness. He was just amazed he was holding out better than Frodo was. The poor hobbit looked like he was deteriorating by the minute.

"Naruto, keep up. C'mon!"

Sakura hastened him, more concerned with Frodo than Naruto's supposed dawdling at present. The blonde made no reply. He was too busy looking down at the gash on his wrist from where the Ringwraith leader's sword had nicked him in the struggle. Instead he grit his teeth and soldiered on. Aragorn was leading the group, jogging grimly as he carried an ailing Frodo on his back while Sam, Merry and Pippin were running to keep up with him. Each hobbit was holding a flaming torch for protection in case the Ringwraiths reappeared.

"Hurry!" urged Aragorn. But Sam could see the hopelessness of their situation.

"We're six days from Rivendell."

 _You can't be fucking serious!_ Naruto thought angrily as he leaned against a nearby tree, breathing heavily. Aragorn chose not to acknowledge Sam's outburst.

"Hold on, Frodo." He whispered to the gravely injured hobbit on his back just barely holding on to consciousness. He thought he heard Frodo mutter Gandalf's name feverishly in despair.

* * *

 **(***)**

By the time the group made it to a Forest clearing where a bunch of large stone trolls stood randomly together, Naruto was about ready to give up the ghost. He had a cold sweat and was paler than he usually was. Naruto looked over to where Frodo had been laid down by Aragorn. Like Naruto – only Frodo was a little further along than the ninja – he was pale and his brow was beaded with sweat. When Frodo opened his eyes, Naruto was horrified when he saw Frodo's normally blue eyes were clouded and red-rimmed. He dreaded to think what his looked like.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked fearfully. Aragorn who was looking out into the darkness, turned and addressed Pippin gravely.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them." He replied.

Naruto laughed humourlessly.

"Is that all? I thought we were gonna suffer a worse fate…"

Aragorn froze at his words.

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Sakura as she turned and really took a look at Naruto, before she gave a horrified scream at his condition.

A distant cry of a Ringwraith carried through the air. Aragorn cursed and moved to catch Naruto who finally gave in to his injury and fainted into Aragorn's arms. Merry and Pippin rushed over, both looking stricken while Sakura followed in tears as she helped Aragorn lay her fallen friend next to Frodo. The Ranger searched for any sign of injury on the foolish boy and finally discovered the deep cut on the blonde's wrist. How he hadn't bled out by now, he had no idea.

"Naruto, you stupid idiot!" She wailed when she saw the wound, "why didn't you speak up earlier!?" Frodo gasped in sudden pain, causing Aragorn to get up and pace agitatedly. Now he had two of his charges down for the count and no way of getting to Rivendell fast without spreading the poison further.

Then he got an idea.

"Sam," he turned to the worried gardener and beckoned him closer. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" Sam gave him a blank look.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil? Aye, it's a weed." Sam confirmed, looking no less confused about why Aragorn was suddenly asking questions about his gardening knowledge.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

Sakura made to get up and follow them, but Aragorn raised a hand to stop her.

"No stay here, Sakura. You need to protect the rest of them." Sakura hesitated. "We'll be back shortly."

He disappeared into the forest with Sam hot on his heels. Both desperately searched around the dark forest floor for the Athelas plant. Suddenly Aragorn spots what he is looking for: a small, white flowered plant. Immediately he drops to one knee and taking a small hunting knife, starts cutting and pulling it from the ground. Something cold and sharp touches his neck and Aragorn freezes.

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?"

Aragorn slowly looks up, being mindful of the sharp blade underneath his chin. He immediately sees a tall, elegantly dressed young woman with long waist-length black hair, pointed ears and blue eyes staring back at him. He sighs with relief, but he has no time to greet her properly. The elf-woman seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation as the amused smirk drops from her face and she replaces her sword back into her holster.

"What is it?" She demands calmly, "maybe I can help."

Aragorn nods.

"I've got two critically injured persons that I need to get to Rivendell urgently. A hobbit called Frodo Baggins and a young boy called Naruto." He explained. Not needing any more information, the elf-woman immediately retreats to where her horse is idly waiting.

"There's no time to waste then."

* * *

 **(***)**

Sakura crouched between both Frodo and Naruto, both breathing hard and looking desperately sick.

"Hold on you two. Don't you dare give up!" She begged.

"Who are you?" demanded Pippin, drawing Sakura's attention.

Standing beside one of the stone trolls was a tall, cloaked stranger brandishing a sword. The way he held the blade indicated to Sakura that he knew what he was doing and probably wouldn't hesitate to cut them down if provoked or given the chance. The stranger didn't reply to Pippin's question which raised a few red flags for Sakura.

She narrowed her eyes.

"He asked you a question." Again they were ignored. This struck Sakura as very familiar, and she couldn't quite put her finger on why. The sound of approaching horse tracks put Sakura, Merry and Pippin on alert before a woman riding on a large white horse rode up and dismounted heading straight for the mysterious hooded stranger.

"Stand down, _Téril_ _ *****_ _"_

She spoke quietly to him, and the stranger nodded once and stepped aside just as Aragorn and Sam returned with a large amount of the Athelas plant in their possession. The woman, whose name was Arwen, then walked towards the stricken two and crouched between both Naruto and Frodo, looking extremely worried.

"Naruto?" She addressed the blonde, "Frodo?" she laid her hands on both of their foreheads.

"Who is she?" whispered Pippin.

"She's an elf." Replied Sam, who passed his handful of Athelas to Aragorn. Arwen turned her head towards Aragorn who now approached Frodo and Naruto popping two of the white flowers into his mouth and chewing them up.

"They're fading… they're not going to last. We must get them to my father."

Aragorn nodded wordlessly as he pulled the mushed up flower paste from his mouth and smeared it over both Frodo and Naruto's wounds. Both of them winced and shuddered violently the moment the paste touched their skin. "We have been looking for you for two days." Aragorn briefly appraised _Téril_ before turning his attention back to his medical treatment.

"Sakura"

Aragorn summoned the pinkette to his side as he picked up Frodo's limp body, "help me get Naruto onto the second horse." Sakura nodded, and seized Naruto underneath the armpits. But it was clear that despite her monstrous strength, budging Naruto when he was this weakened was a very difficult task. Which was why it was such a shock when _Téril_ quickly came over and helped her.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

 _Téril_ merely nodded and both of them half-carried, half-dragged Naruto's semi-unconscious body towards a second (only just noticed), brown horse.

"Where are you taking them?" asked Pippin, suspiciously. His question was ignored. Aragorn was having a discussion with Arwen as he settled Frodo on the white horse.

"There are seven Wraiths behind you, where the other two are, I do not know." Arwen confirmed. Aragorn glanced over at where Sakura and _Téril_ had finally finished wrestling Naruto onto the brown horse. There was something very dark about this individual that Aragorn didn't agree with, and made a note to question Arwen's instincts when they were alone together next.

He sighed and turned back to Arwen, speaking in her tongue.

 _ **"Dartho guin Berain … rych le ad tolthathon.**"**_ Arwen frowned as she grabbed the reins of her horse.

 _ **"Rochon ellint im.***"**_ Aragorn clamped his hand over Arwen's, apparently trying to reason with her. Sakura and the three hobbits could sense that Arwen was very stubborn.

 _ **"Andelu I ven.****"**_

 _ **"Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon."**_ Arwen insisted, which seemed to frustrate Aragorn further. Not to mention Sakura.

 _Can't those two see the longer they argue, the shorter time Naruto and Frodo have?!_

Just as Aragorn was about to open his mouth again, Arwen reached for his hand and looked deep into his eyes. Sakura could've sworn that he heard _Téril_ snort in annoyance when his mistress did this.

"I do not fear them." Arwen whispered tenderly.

Aragorn hesitated again, before realising that he had no choice. There was more than just Naruto and Frodo's lives at stake, and he had to make a decision now. He chose, and helped Arwen onto her horse behind Frodo and watched as _Téril_ mounted the other horse, supporting Naruto.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." Aragorn urged her. Arwen nodded, supporting Frodo with one hand and she signalled for _Téril_ to follow her.

" _ **Noro Lim, Asfaloth, Noro Lim!*****"**_ She whispered urgently to the horse and both she and Téril took off like a shot, much to Sam and the other hobbits dismay.

"What are you doing!? Those wraiths are still out there!" snarled Sam.

Sakura and Aragorn ignored him, in favour of watching the two horses retreating off into the night carrying their precious cargo with them.

* * *

 **(***)**

Night turned to day as Arwen and _Téril_ sped through the forest and then the open land with their burdens bouncing and swaying in front of them. Arwen wore a steely, determined expression on her lovely flawless pale face. As the white and brown horses charged through the Pine Forest, two Ringwraiths emerged from the trees giving chase to Arwen and Frodo, but seemingly ignoring _Téril_ and Naruto. Arwen gritted her teeth and urged both the white and brown horses to greater speeds. The two horses speed out of the pine trees, with four more Ringwraiths joining the chase galloping down the hillside. Five more Ringwraiths appeared from different directions, making a total of nine Ringwraiths now pursuing Arwen and _Téril_.

 _ **"Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim, Cainar!"**_ yelled Arwen frantically turning her horse and leading _Téril's_ around a couple of sharp turns before eventually leading the Ringwraiths to the Ford of Bruinen.

Without hesitation, both horses leap into the shallow water and thunder across the Ford. The nine Ringwraiths pull up short of the Ford, showing hesitation about entering the water. Asfaloth and Cainar make it to the other bank, and Arwen and _Téril_ pull up and turn to defiantly face the Ringwraiths.

The leader sneers at Arwen.

"Give up the Halfling, she-elf!" Arwen's lovely face hardens before she draws her sword and yells back to the Leader.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" She yells.

The leader shrieks angrily, before drawing his sword and leading his fellow Ringwraiths across the Ford. The water immediately starts flowing faster, and _Téril_ could've sworn that he could hear a distant rumble. He watches with concern as Arwen waits until the last minute before sitting up straight in the saddle with her arms raised and starts chanting in Elvish:

 _ **"Non o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer: Rimmo nin Briunen Dan in Ulaer!  
Non o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer: Rimmo nin Briunen Dan in Ulaer!" **_

The ground suddenly trembles before a mighty roar fills the air. This momentarily stirs both Naruto and Frodo as they weakly look up to see a vast torrent of Water flooding down the river towards the Ford, as though a dam had suddenly broke its restraints.

 _Am I dead or dying?_

Naruto questions as the rushing water appeared to take on the form and shape of dancing white horses with frothing manes all stampeding towards the nine frightened Ringwraiths who had just realised that they had been duped. They scream in horror as the deluge swallows them up, and drags them down the valley away from Arwen and _Téril_.

Suddenly, both Naruto and Frodo cry out before losing consciousness.

"No! NO!" _Téril_ cries out as he dismounts and drags Naruto off the saddle and lies him on the pebbly riverbank. "Don't you dare, dobe! Not when I've just found you again!"

 _Téril_ threw back his hood revealing that in fact it was actually Sasuke Uchiha, who was now fighting back tears.

"Don't give in … not now!" urged Arwen who was hovering over Frodo.

But neither the blonde nor the hobbit responded, making Arwen and Sasuke fear the worst. Arwen gathers Frodo up into her arms, and Sasuke rests his head on Naruto's chest as both struggled to hold back their tears and their despair, feeling Naruto and Frodo's lives slipping away…

 _What grace is given me, let it pass to them. Let them be spared. Save them…_ Arwen prayed.

* * *

 **-:TWO WEEKS LATER:-**

Naruto flinched as a bright light shone directly into his eyes, rousing him from a deep sleep. He yawned and turned his head, realising that he was resting on what he believed to be this world's most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. He grinned and went to roll over and resume sleeping, when he realised that his left hand was being weighed down by something warm and heavy, which apparently had been crying due to the wetness he could feel against his skin.

"What the?"

He turned his head towards the something and saw a bright, bubble-gum pink head sleeping fitfully in a slumped seated position.

 _Ouch. That can't be good for her back…_

Naruto mused before he decided to let Sakura know that he was awake. He gingerly wriggled his hand.

"Sakura? Wakey wakey…" He crooned childishly.

Sakura stirred and groaned before sitting up and blinking in the morning sunlight. She turned her head slightly and winced when she pulled a muscle in her neck. The pain was forgotten instantly when she realised Naruto was awake. A huge, overjoyed smile spread across her face and she went to wrap him up in a bear hug when her neck spasmed again.

"Ow…" She winced, and Naruto smirked. However the pain reminded Sakura about why she was in this room in the first place and instead she smacked Naruto over the head with her fist.

"Geez, Sakura. I was wounded remember?" Naruto complained, but mellowed when he saw the ferocious expression on the girl's face.

"If you ever do anything as stupid as you did by not telling us when you were injured again, you will think that those Ringwraiths are cuddly little kittens compared to what I'll be." She chastised him, "you scared the shit out of all of us!" Naruto looked shamefaced.

"Sorry, Sakura. I didn't think—"

"No, you didn't. That's one of your problems, Naruto." Sakura agreed with him, causing Naruto to be taken aback at her frankness. "You can't afford to be reckless." Sakura then gently approached him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a relieved hug. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Naruto smiled and returned the hug before Sakura got to her feet and walked for the bedroom door.

"Eh? Where are you goin'?" Naruto frowned, feeling a little hurt that Sakura was leaving so soon.

Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"Don't sweat it, Naruto. I'm just gonna tell somebody that you're awake now. Back in a sec!" and she quickly darted from the room leaving Naruto sitting up against the headboard and the opportunity to inspect his room.

It was a generous size, with lots of delicate wall carvings and a fantastic view of a medieval courtyard, a sturdy looking stone bridge with more delicate detailing, and a beautiful natural waterfall. Dotted here and there, and even in this room were stone statues of what he assumed were elves in long, flowing gowns and long hair. Everything had intricate detailing and was extremely elegant and old-fashioned.

"Glad to see you're not dead, dobe…"

Naruto froze and turned his head towards the door where his mouth fell open.

"Sasuke."

"Hey, Naruto. I've missed you."

Relieved, happy tears filled Naruto's eyes as Sasuke stepped away from where he was leaning against the doorframe with his arms casually crossed over his chest and approached his secret boyfriend with a genuine smile on his normally brooding, stoic face. Both boys clutched each other tightly in a hug, both aware that anybody could walk in should they do anything that even hinted that they were in a romantic relationship.

"Where the hell have you been all this time?" Naruto demanded, once they dissolved their embrace but didn't altogether break their physical link with each other. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Right here, dobe. Should've thought that it was obvious." Naruto flushed but refused to comment, instead focusing on what his boyfriend was wearing.

"What happened to what you usually wear?"

Sasuke glanced down at his clothing: the raven wore a dark blue long-sleeved medieval tunic top with intricate buttons all the way to his throat, a black leather belt strung about his waist and a pair of very tight black trousers that left little to the imagination. On his feet were a pair of slightly scuffed, but well-worn black jackboots. But Naruto noticed that Sasuke still had his weapons' pack strapped to his upper right thigh like always.

"The clothes I wore back in our world were beyond repair. The elves gave these to me to wear instead." Naruto nodded.

"Tell what happened when you first arrived here in Middle Earth." Naruto asked quietly. It was very clear that the Uchiha had changed a lot since the last time he and Sakura had seen him back before they came to Middle Earth unexpectedly. He was calmer, and a lot less angry and murderous.

Sasuke sighed.

"I'll tell you when Sakura gets here. I don't want to have to repeat myself more than once." Naruto agreed, seeing the logic in Sasuke's words. There was a knock at the door, and Sasuke indicated for Naruto to wait momentarily while he hid. Both could sense that Sakura was behind the door, but it obvious that Sasuke wasn't quite ready for Sakura to see him just yet until he could judge that she wouldn't jump him the moment she saw him.

* * *

 **(***)**

"Come in!" Naruto called, once Sasuke was in position. The door opened and in stepped Sakura accompanied by Gandalf.

"Ah, Naruto my lad. Good to see you've recovered." Gandalf greeted him as Sakura casually bounded over to Naruto's bed and hopped up to sit next to him, leaving the chair free for Gandalf.

"Uh, thanks sir." Naruto replied. "But why didn't you meet us back in Bree?" Gandalf's warm smile dropped slightly. Frodo had asked him the exact same question when he had visited him.

"I'm sorry, but I was delayed by unfortunate circumstances." Gandalf replied rather cryptically. Sakura and Naruto (and Sasuke from the shadows) frowned. They hated cryptic.

"But that's all in the past. Right now, we are focusing on you." That was then Gandalf frowned sternly at Naruto who shrank back slightly at the glare on the old wizard's face.

"As I'm sure your lovely friend has presumably told you (Sakura blushed at the compliment), you had us all worried about you. That was very irresponsible of you not to speak up the moment you were injured by that Ringwraith's sword. Both you and Frodo were lucky we got to you in time. A few more hours and both of you would've been beyond our aid."

Naruto gulped, not realising how serious this really was, and he had to force himself not to look at Sakura or give away Sasuke's position to see their disapproving expressions.

"Fortunately you're an extraordinary youth, Naruto. Most shinobi are. Whatever gods you have on your side proved that you had tremendous strength in you." Gandalf gave Naruto a grandfatherly smile. The blonde smiled back, but one thing was still nagging at him.

"Where exactly are we?" He asked.

"We are in the House of Elrond, and it is 10:30 in the morning on October the twenty-fourth." Gandalf replied, but looked taken aback at the dismayed expression on the blonde's face. "My dear boy, what is the matter?"

"I missed my birthday…" Naruto mumbled sadly. Gandalf frowned slightly.

"Oh, pity. When was your birthday, and how old did you turn?"

"October the Tenth. I turned 16, sir." Naruto replied rather dejectedly. Gandalf smiled.

"Well, many happy returns. It still amazes me how old the three of you really are." From the shadows Sasuke flinched. "Yes, young man. I know you're there." Gandalf raised his voice, much to the confusion of Sakura and the chagrin of Naruto. "Come on out!"

Sasuke slowly made his way out and stood up against the wall, ignoring the stunned look on Sakura's face.

"And what might your name be?" asked Gandalf politely, but warily. He could sense what Aragorn had been talking about when he described this young boy to him. But while the dark aura seemed ominous, Gandalf reasoned that it was just how the boy was. Sasuke frowned guardedly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Gandalf smiled.

"Pleasure." There was a soft knock at the door. "It is most fortunate that both you and Sakura are here now, as we can discuss how the three of you came to Middle Earth." The door opened and in stepped an unfamiliar elf with a stern but otherwise kind and wise face. He was dressed regally which the three shinobi suspected that it meant that he was an extremely important entity here.

"May I introduce you to Lord Elrond." Sakura and Naruto immediately bowed in respect, like Iruka-sensei had taught them to do when they were introduced to anybody of royalty of similar. Elrond chuckled.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke has told me lots of stories about the both of you." He smiled politely.

"All good things, I hope." Quipped Naruto, who groaned when Sakura elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Elrond and Gandalf pretended they didn't see this, as Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's sharp wit.

"Of course."

Elrond took a seat next to Gandalf beside Naruto's bed and gestured for Sasuke to do the same. "Now, Gandalf tells me that you've come here from another world, is that correct?" The three of them nodded. Elrond looked slightly troubled.

"We just want to know why this has happened to us." Sakura added. Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, this is a very unusual circumstance. But I'm afraid getting you home but might be a lot more difficult than expected." Naruto and Sakura's faces fell, while Sasuke just looked emotionless, but his former teammates could tell that he was just as disappointed as they felt.

"Don't despair. My heart tells me that your journey here was no coincidence. You have a part to play here, it's just not known what that purpose is." Elrond explained. Sasuke frowned.

"How can you know that?"

"Lord Elrond has the gift of foresight. He can look into a person's future and see every possible outcome." Gandalf said. "Perhaps, it would benefit you all if you explained exactly what transpired before you came to Middle Earth, and what happened afterwards."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura exchanged hesitant glances between them before they reluctantly began their tale: about how Naruto and Sakura were assigned to a mission to find and bring back Sasuke, since it had been rumoured that he had found his brother, Itachi, and was facing off against him for the last time. They had been instructed to use force if necessary should the troubled young Uchiha resisted in any way.

"We charged at each other with the intention to kill, when there was this random white light that appeared out of nowhere." Said Naruto, which earned a frown from Elrond and Gandalf. The blonde was about to add that he had had that dream about Galadriel before the three of them had even begun their fight; but something (or rather someone) made the blonde conveniently choose not to divulge this fact at present.

"That's right. I remember being blinded by that powerful white light and then it felt like something was pulling me towards it." Sakura still couldn't get over the fact that they had been about to kill Sasuke before anything of this happened.

"Next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky and I woke up here." Finished Sasuke, which grabbed the attention of both Sakura and Naruto.

"Speaking of. You never told us what happened." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, teme! Spill!" demanded Naruto, rudely. Sasuke glared at his lover and his former fangirl before asking permission from Elrond and Gandalf to continue. It was granted and Sasuke sighed with annoyance before beginning his story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER GLOSSARY**

 ***** _ **Téril**_ **– means 'Avenger' in Elvish. (Arwen's nickname for Sasuke (explained in the next chapter))**

 ****** _ **"Dartho guin Berain … rych le ad tolthathon." –**_ **"Stay with the hobbits ... I'll send horses for you." (Aragorn to Arwen)**

 ******* _ **"Rochon ellint im." –**_ **"I'm the faster rider" (Arwen to Aragorn)**

 ******** _ **"Andelu I ven." –**_ **"The road is too dangerous." (Aragorn to Arwen)**

 *******"** _ **Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." –**_ **"If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect them." (Arwen to Aragorn)**

 ********** _ **"Noro Lim, Asfaloth, Noro Lim!" –**_ **"Run fast, Asfaloth, Run fast!" (Arwen to her horse, Asfaloth)**

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **What to expect next chapter:**_ **Sasuke tells Naruto, Sakura, Elrond and Gandalf what happened to him when he first arrived in Middle Earth. Then Sasuke gets introduced to Frodo and his friends, and the Council of Elrond starts gathering. And Sasuke and Naruto share some alone time (about the same time that Arwen and Aragorn have theirs).**

 **Can't wait to see how this chapter is received. This is the first time I've actually been inspired to finish writing a crossover without losing track and quitting halfway through. Please keep up with the reviews.**

 **TTFN!**


	9. The Avenger's Lament

**A/N: Welcome back, minna! Thank you to** _ **haljordan123**_ **and** _ **Taigon Shikkin**_ **for your lovely reviews. It was really great to know that my work hasn't been for nothing. Hope I get lots of other reviews just as encouraging as theirs!**

 **It's a little discouraging that nobody seems to want to give me reviews for my chapter updates. I just hope that I get more than just 1 – 2 reviews when I post this one. Writing this crossover involving** _ **Naruto**_ **characters and** _ **Lord of the Rings**_ **characters is surprisingly hard.**

 _ **What to expect today:**_ **W** **e learn** **what happened to Sasuke when he first arrived in Middle Earth.**

 **Same rules apply: please review thoughtfully and respectfully.**

* * *

 **AN AVENGER'S LAMENT**

" _Oh yes, the past can hurt.  
But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it."  
– __**Rafiki (The Lion King [1994])**_

 _ ****FLASHBACK (2 weeks ago)****_

 _Sasuke..._

The disembodied voice echoed hauntingly all around him. He was cold, he was in a lot more pain than he first assessed, and he did not enjoy the uncomfortable atmosphere he felt himself submerged in.

 _Wake up, dear boy…_

Who the hell was that? Sasuke tried to open his eyes, but found the simple task monumentally impossible to achieve without inflicting excruciating pain upon himself. It was clear that he had used his sharingan too much and for too long. He flinched when something cold and wet brushed over his forehead and hissed in pain when the wounds on his face were disturbed by a stiff, but surprisingly pleasant breeze. Sasuke brushed away the cold thing in irritation as he tried once again to open his eyes. He didn't like feeling vulnerable.

"Where am I?" He mumbled.

"You're in my father's house." Sasuke froze. This female's voice was entirely different to the disembodied, musical one he heard only moments before. Instinctively he went to put distance between him and his unknown assailant, but only succeeded to aggravate his wounds. Soft hands gently pressed him back down on the comfortable bed he was reclining on. "Please lie still. Your wounds are serious and I fear infected." The woman insisted firmly.

"I've had worse." Sasuke stubbornly retorted and again moved to get up, but once again was restrained. "Don't touch me, unless you value your life." Sasuke spat hatefully. The woman snorted, unimpressed with the boy's horrible cold attitude and just as stubbornly did not remove her hands from Sasuke's broad, scarred and bloodied shoulders.

"I can assure you, your threats mean little to me. I've heard worse. Now please lie still."

Sasuke paused unwillingly impressed that this woman had the balls to stand up to him and risk certain death. The cold thing that Sasuke realised was a cloth that was being used to wipe away blood, dirt and other foreign paraphernalia, was once again placed over his eyes causing Sasuke to flinch for a split second before relaxing when he realised how soothing the temperature was on his sore overused eyes. This time when he tried to open his eyes, he was much more successful but it was no less uncomfortable. The sight that greeted him were a pair of electric blue doe eyes – that reminded him of a certain dobe – upon a porcelain white face. They were frowning down at him with concern and the barest hint of caution. Sasuke also caught a glimpse of high intelligence reflected within those eyes that told him this woman was no fool and wasn't likely to suffer fools lightly. She smiled down at him kindly.

"Hello, there. My name is Arwen." She introduced herself as she continued to wipe away all the dirt, blood and gore that was crusted around his face. Sasuke studied her suspiciously.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He began to appraise her as Arwen turned away to rinse and wring out the cloth in a large silver basin filled with water. She was beautiful; Sasuke would have to be an idiot not to notice this: Arwen had a flawless oval shaped face with the previously mentioned electric blue eyes, rose-hued lips and a delicate looking nose. Her long waist length raven hair had been pinned back away from her face, emphasising her beauty and obviously well-groomed and maintained. This young woman held a regal air about her, made obvious by the velvet midnight blue gown she was wearing with plaited gold embroidery around the square neckline and the hemming on her large oversized sleeves.

"Is something the matter?" Arwen asked when she saw Sasuke frowning as he studied her intently trying to decide if she was friend or foe, and if he should be concerned that he was being held prisoner against his will.

"What are you?" He demanded. If Arwen was taken aback by Sasuke's blunt question and the tone in which he had delivered his question, she didn't show it. Instead she merely continued dabbing carefully at a particularly nasty gash on Sasuke's collarbone.

"I am an elf."

"I don't believe you. Elves are a myth."

A small strand of Arwen's hair came free, forcing her to brush it around her ear as she turned back to Sasuke to finish cleaning away the worst of the injuries he had sustained. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when the woman had revealed that she had pointed ears. Arwen didn't respond as she folded up the soiled, bloody cloth and placed it on the tray beside the silver basin.

"You must rest now. Try not to move around too much or you'll aggravate your injuries further." Arwen instructed, the kind but still cautious smile remained on her face as she got up to leave the room and give Sasuke the privacy to sleep. But Sasuke stubbornly ignored the request.

"How did I get here?" Arwen paused and turned back.

"Some of the scouts on the boundaries found you lying unconscious in the forest. They picked you up and brought you here." She replied politely, then her smile melted away revealing a grave expression that made Sasuke tense up, sensing an uncomfortable confession was about to be revealed. "My father was summoned to attend to your wounds. You were so badly wounded, it was feared that you were beyond help."

"And yet here I am." Sasuke concluded, smugly. Arwen smirked.

"So it would appear." She agreed, but then frowned sternly at Sasuke who was trying to stand. "Nevertheless. You are still not strong enough to move. My father will return in the morning to see you. We have questions for you that you must answer."

Sasuke's smug smirk turned into a hateful glare at her words. Nobody would be asking him any such questions if he could help it. He just wanted to get the hell outta dodge so he could regroup and plan how he would going to take down that son-of-a-bitch Madara for ordering the massacre of his clan. Sasuke pretended to agree with Arwen's strict orders and reclined once against the surprisingly comfortable bed he was lying on, waiting for the elf to leave him in peace.

* * *

 ****** _ **PRESENT****_

Naruto and Sakura exchanged knowing looks with each other which caught the eye of both Gandalf and Elrond.

"Are we to assume by those looks, this wasn't the first time Sasuke has plotted to escape?" asked Elrond. Naruto scoffed and Sakura giggled uncomfortably, which both earned themselves a glare from a resentful and embarrassed Sasuke.

"Hardly." Naruto replied.

"Sasuke-kun was forever trying to avoid being located by us or be assassinated by hunter-nins back in our world." Sakura explained. Both wizard and elf raised their eyebrows at this admission.

"It's not my fault you both couldn't take a hint." Sasuke retorted, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Besides I didn't get very far did I?"

* * *

 _ ****FLASHBACK (2 WEEKS AGO)****_

Arwen was not fooled.

She knew the very second when this strange, young boy immediately became obedient that he was planning on some elaborate ill-conceived escape attempt. Neither she nor the other elves had come down in the last shower. She would freely admit that she once pulled the same plan back in her youth, but her father's soldiers were too well-trained and shrewd to fall for it.

"Pleasant dreams, Sasuke."

Arwen turned and disappeared from the room. She flagged down the nearest servant and passed the silver basin to them with her thanks before retreating to her room and preparing for bed. She hadn't been asleep for very long before she instantly sensed an unfamiliar presence lingering beyond the door to her chambers. Cautiously, Arwen rose to her feet and produced a small, but very sharp dagger which she hid on her person before perusing the entity. Poking her head out the door, she was amused and annoyed to see Sasuke had disobeyed her strict orders to remain in bed and was now searching Rivendell for a potential escape route.

 _You will not get far…_ Arwen promised as she silently followed after the boy. The Elven Princess followed Sasuke barefoot through the dimly, candle lit corridors, keeping to the shadows to avoid detection.

 _How did_ **you** _manage to avoid detection from the guards?_ Sasuke darted quickly across the courtyard and over the narrow stone bridge that lead to Rivendell's entrance. She saw Sasuke pause when he saw two of her father's night watch men standing guard near the entrance. A small gasp fell from her lips when she witnessed Sasuke attach himself impossibly to the stone walls of the entrance and crawl across them as though it were another stretch of ground. She was stunned when the two guards reacted upon sensing Sasuke's presence, just as she had back outside her room. But instead they appeared to just pass out the moment Sasuke simply looked them in the eyes.

 _What is this?_ Arwen managed to duck out of sight when Sasuke's head snapped towards where she had been standing only minutes before. She could've sworn that she saw an angry red glint in the boy's normally dark eyes. Arwen counted to ten slowly in her head before deeming it safe to continue the pursuit. Only she wasn't expecting to nearly walk straight into Sasuke who was wearing an unfriendly smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the surprise on Arwen's face.

"It's not very polite to stalk somebody." Sasuke sneered. As though sensing the danger, Arwen immediately shut her eyes momentarily catching him off guard.

 _His defence is in his eyes…_ Arwen surmised. Unpleasant shivers shot down her spine as Sasuke chuckled almost inhumanly.

 _What's happened to you?_ Arwen sensed that Sasuke was not as he appeared. There was a dormant evil within him, but she could also sense a tiny amount of his humanity fighting to the surface desperately trying to take control.

"Very clever. You are smarter than you appear." His footsteps approached her with slow calculated steps. "But that won't save you." He whispered in her ear.

Malicious intent dripped in his words. However, Arwen was fully capable of taking care of herself and managed to narrowly side-step him, brandishing the hidden dagger defensively. Arwen knew that she couldn't open her eyes, knowing that the moment she did she would fall victim to whatever he had done to the others. She had to use her other senses to defend herself, but at the same time prevent further harm to this obviously troubled boy who was –unknowingly or not – crying out for help, enough to make this desperate bid for freedom.

"I don't want to inflict anymore pain upon you—" Sasuke snorted. "But I will if I have to." Arwen explained trying to reason with him.

Sasuke hesitated, debating whether or not he should deal with Arwen or take advantage of her obvious vulnerability to make a hasty exit. But his hesitation cost him precious seconds, and the weakened Uchiha was suddenly rendered unconscious by another elf who had sensed Arwen's panic.

* * *

 ****** _ **PRESENT****_

"Yes," began Elrond who fixed Sasuke with a curious glance. "My daughter did mention to me a mysterious red glint in your eyes that night when she stopped you from leaving Rivendell." Sasuke's face remained blank, as Elrond continued to interrogate him. The avenger knew that it was about time he was confronted for this since that night, but he was surprised it had taken them this long to finally make note of it.

 _Why?_ He silently questioned. He caught both Naruto and Sakura looking stricken at the mere thought that Sasuke could potentially be forced to reveal his family's bloodline to a complete stranger; despite the fact that Gandalf appeared to trust him and the fact that he had just saved Naruto from the point of no return.

"I seem to recall coming across some interesting facts during my research into the shinobi way of life." Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all looked at Gandalf, waiting for him to elaborate. "It seems that there were three families who each possess a specific technique related to the eyes. I believe it is called – and please forgive my mispronunciation – a doujutsu?" All three nodded. Gandalf smiled.

"Am I correct to assume that your family is one of the three?" the wizard inquired politely to Sasuke who scowled.

"My family are the keepers of the Sharingan Eye." Sasuke explained. "It allows the user the 'Eye of Insight' and the 'Eye of Hypnotism' against their enemies depending on how they use it."

"Whoa. I didn't know that…" muttered Naruto, who then yelped when Sakura jabbed him sharply in the ribs to shut him up. Sasuke ignored them.

"Arwen must have seen me hypnotise those guards that night with one of my genjutsu techniques." Sasuke added dismissively. Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes at Sasuke's attitude. While their friend had made an obvious and drastic change from what used to be the last time they had seen him, his attitude remained the same.

"What does it look like, and how did you attain it?" asked Elrond. Sasuke didn't immediately respond. There was something that both Gandalf and Elrond were leaving out of this discussion.

"With all due respect, sirs." Sakura interrupted, "What relevance does the Sharingan have with how Sasuke got here and how we are going to get home?" Gandalf took a puff from his pipe as he regarded Sakura.

"All will be revealed in due course. Rest assured we have a very good reason why we are getting you to reveal this to us." He reassured the three highly suspicious shinobi. Not altogether convinced, but realising their hands were tied until they could return to their world; the three decided to play along. Sasuke closed his eyes and drew in three slow deep breaths before opening his eyes revealing the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"There's something you don't see every day." Gandalf quipped, as Elrond sat forward slightly and examined Sasuke's blood-red-pin wheeled eyes.

"It's called the Mangekyō Sharingan. I got this after I suffered a great loss." Sasuke explained vaguely but didn't elaborate. The topic on how Sasuke received it was still a sore one.

"There's one thing that doesn't add up." Sakura suddenly blurted out, "When we last saw you, Sasuke, you were about ready to barbeque us with that Chidori of yours. What gives?" She demanded.

"Yeah, did you get a lobotomy or somethin'?" Naruto added. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his lover and Sakura turned and stared at Naruto in outrage at his less than tactful words. The Uchiha was about to open his mouth and reveal his ignorance on that topic when Elrond stepped in.

"I believe that I have the answer that you seek."

* * *

 _ ****TWO WEEKS AGO****_

From the moment Elrond first walked into the room where Sasuke was being sheltered, he sensed a faint, almost dormant evil radiating from him. That was before the attempted escape. Now the Elven Lord was convinced that there was more to this child than first revealed. For starters, the evil he could practically taste upon his tongue did not belong to the boy at all. It was as though a thick cloak had been draped upon him of which Sasuke had been fighting tooth and nail to be free from. From the state of the boy, it looked like he was just barely holding on to sanity.

"What evil has been inflicted upon this boy?" He mused out loud. He felt his daughter's presence before he saw her, and he could sense the genuine concern.

"Do you know what ails him, father?" Arwen asked, smoothing back the hair from Sasuke's forehead as he feverishly tossed and turned on the bed. Elrond's face was grave as he examined him.

"It's hard to say. I've never seen an evil of this magnitude before."

Arwen continued stroking Sasuke's hair trying to soothe him from his debilitating nightmares, when her finger accidentally grazed something on the boy's neck. The resulting flinch from Sasuke was what drew Elrond's attention to a very unusual tattoo. One that had never been seen in Middle Earth before. Elrond reached out a hand to touch the tattoo, but almost immediately withdrew his fingers as though he had been shocked.

"I do believe I have found the source of the problem." Elrond declared to a surprised Arwen.

With some assistance, Elrond props Sasuke up revealing his 'tattoo'. It was certainly nothing that Elrond had ever seen before and he had been on this earth for a very, very long time. The tattoo was three inverted black commas surrounded by a jaggered sun made up of tiny 'runes'. There was immense power oozing like a poison from it and the boy shuddered every time it was touched.

"What is that father?" asked Arwen.

"A very sophisticated curse."

"Can it be removed?"

Elrond smiled, "Of course. But it could take some time. By the state of this boy, he must have been suffering with this strange mark for many years."

"Who would be so cruel as to inflict so much pain and suffering upon a child?" Arwen asked as she helped her father lay Sasuke back down upon the bed and smoothed back his hair from his face. This action relaxed Sasuke slightly, as he fell back into a very uneasy slumber.

* * *

 ****** _ **PRESENT****_

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he clapped a hand on his left shoulder where Orochimaru's curse mark should be. He had expected to flinch like he did every time it was touched, but there was nothing.

"What did you do?!" demanded Sasuke, panicking.

" _That's_ your reaction!?" screeched Sakura, "How about ' _how_ did you do it?'"

Naruto and Sakura couldn't decide whether to be relieved or worried that the mark was finally gone. They decided to settle on worried – nobody had ever been able to figure out how to remove the curse mark without Orochimaru – and both darted forward to examine this for themselves. Sure enough, there was no sign or trace of the Snake Sannin's mark anywhere on Sasuke's pale shoulder. Naruto frowned at his boyfriend's reaction.

"Geez, teme. I would've thought you'd be grateful that you managed to get rid of that thing." Then his face fell, "Don't tell me you're still on a power trip. I mean, you've gotten your revenge … haven't you?" Naruto asked tentatively. He barely managed to stop himself from flinching back when Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura waded in cautiously to stop any conflict. However, Sasuke raised a hand and stopped her from saying anymore around Elrond and Gandalf who were still in the room. This was not the time nor the place to discuss their private matters among strangers. Sasuke then turned towards the Elf and Wizard who were watching them with sober, calculating expressions. The moment both of them heard the word 'revenge', they knew something bad had happened between the three young shinobi. Gandalf decided to confront the young avenger privately at a later date.

"Sakura did bring up a very valid point. How **did** you remove my curse mark?" Sasuke questioned.

Elrond smiled at the obvious change of subject.

"Curses always have a direct origin. Yours contained a small trace of venom from an unidentified source."

"Orochimaru." Sasuke whispered.

"So I did the only solution that I could think of; considering that this was unfamiliar to me. I purged the venom from your veins like siphoning poison from a wound." Elrond explained. "It took nearly three days, since the venom fought back. But the moment the last dregs of venom were removed, that strange mark disappeared."

Sasuke was silent throughout the explanation. He had felt better than he had in years, and he was no longer hearing Orochimaru's cruel, cold voice whispering in his ear to 'never give in', 'never forget his purpose', 'power is everything', 'don't waste your time with those who will slow you down and weaken you' and 'revenge was the only solution to his problems'. But he still couldn't help but wonder if the removal of Orochimaru's influence had weakened him drastically. After all, he still had one more part of his revenge left to accomplish before he could truly be able to move on and accomplish his other life goals … hopefully with Naruto by his side.

"Don't even go there."

Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow at Naruto who had suddenly gone stony faced.

"I know what you are think and you are dead wrong." Naruto warned him.

Sasuke couldn't help but sneer at him. He loved the hyperactive blonde, but sometimes he really just didn't get it.

"And what pray tell am I thinking, dobe? Please enlighten us."

"You're thinking that you're weaker now that you're without Orochimaru's influence." Sasuke blinked.

 _Wow… the dobe is smarter than I thought._

"You've always been strong, Sasuke. That what's Sakura, Kakashi and I have been trying to tell you all these years." Naruto continued.

"He's right, Sasuke." Sakura added quietly, hoping that Sasuke wasn't still hell bent on continuing down his path of destruction. Sasuke immediately shut down.

"We've gone through this already. I'm not about to start talking about this again."

He immediately got up from Naruto's bed and stormed out of the room.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as tears welled up in Sakura's eyes.

"We're losing him again." Sakura whimpered. Naruto immediately cupped her face and made her look him in the eyes.

"No. Not this time. I'm not gonna let that happen." He vowed, "I promise you that by the time we leave this place, Sasuke will be coming home with us!" Sakura shook her head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Naruto."

"This time is different. I can feel it." Naruto was ever the optimist, and Sakura gave a watery chuckle as Naruto kissed her large forehead and leaned his against it trying to cheer her up.

"Hate to break up this rather tender moment, but we need to discuss why you are here in Middle Earth." Gandalf interrupted.

"Yes. I was hoping to do this with Sasuke here as well, but judging by his abrupt exit I don't think he would be willing to talk at present." Elrond got up and started to pace. "Gandalf and I believe that your arrival here in Middle Earth was no coincidence, and that the three of you with your unique skills are supposed to help us."

"Help you with what exactly?" asked Sakura, frowning.

"That is to be discussed later on today." Elrond answered, "I am inviting the three of you and Frodo to be our honoured guests and come before the Council of Elrond to discuss our current predicaments."

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome back and thanks for your patience! I've had a bit of writer's block and couldn't for the life of me figure out how to describe Sasuke's first glimpse of Middle Earth. Obviously, I persevered and this is the end result. Hope it meets expectations :D**

 **Looking forward to seeing reviews for this chapter. And I'm getting started on the next one straight away while watching 'Octopussy'. Till then xx**


	10. The Council of Elrond

**A/N:** _ **What to expect in this chapter:**_ **The Council of Elrond assembles; Frodo and his friends meet Sasuke; Naruto and Sasuke reconcile and the Council of Elrond have their secret meeting.**

 **Please review thoughtfully and respectfully xx**

* * *

 **THE COUNCIL OF ELROND**

" _All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."  
_ _ **~Gandalf ('The Fellowship of the Ring')**_

Elrond and Gandalf left shortly afterwards to attend to other business, but Naruto and Sakura were given permission to roam free around Rivendell as guests, with minimal restrictions. Both Naruto and Sakura's clothing had been taken away to be cleaned, so both were presented with clean garments to wear during their temporary stay. Needless to say, both were extremely out of their comfort zones.

Sakura was dressed in a heavy pale pink velvet medieval dress with long sleeves and matching ballerina slippers. A plaited white leather belt was wrapped around her waist. A female attendant had helped style Sakura's shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair in the same fashion as the other females roaming the halls.

Naruto wolf-whistled when he saw her.

"Wow! You look great, Sakura!"

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself." Sakura replied appraising Naruto, who was looking slightly uncomfortable in his borrowed clothing. The blonde was also 'wearing' a pout because the elves did not have any orange clothes. Instead, he was wearing an emerald green tunic with a worn black leather vest, clingy black pants and well-shined black jackboots. He wore a simple brown leather belt around his waist.

"That colour really does suit you, Naruto. You should try and buy more clothes like it back in Konoha." Naruto winced.

"I can try, but I doubt the villagers will sell any to me." Sakura's pleasant smile faded when she remembered the villagers' unfair treatment of her best friend. A fierce determined look appeared.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sakura promised, and Naruto brightened up a bit.

"I'll hold you to that!" He chirped as he linked arms with Sakura and the two of them toured the peaceful, Shangri-la like city.

* * *

 **(***)**

At the same time, Frodo had gotten up and dressed as he walked out onto his balcony that overlooked the beautiful valley. Later, he could be found walking with Sam through the courtyard before both stumbled upon Merry and Pippin – who had found Naruto and Sakura roaming around the corridors – throwing their arms around Frodo in greeting.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Naruto greeted the oddly quiet Frodo who smiled brightly at them.

"You gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?" added Sakura curiously as she hugged Frodo. The hobbit shrugged.

"I'm okay. A little sore, but I'll live for the most part." He admitted.

"That's good to know." The medic approved.

"What about you, Mr. Naruto? How are you feeling?" asked Sam politely, grabbing Frodo's attention. Naruto hastily dismissed their worries, but Frodo couldn't help but voice his concerns.

"What happened to you?"

"I got cut by the same Morgul blade that stabbed you." Naruto replied waving his bandaged hand around for the four hobbits and Sakura to see. There was suddenly an amused snort from above, perched in a tree.

"Typical Naruto. Treating something so life-threatening in a cavalier way." All six of them looked up to see Sasuke sitting on a branch, brooding. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun.

"That's my friend, Sasuke," said Naruto, smiling when Frodo's eyes widened in understanding. He yelled back up at the Uchiha in the tree. "And didn't anybody tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, teme?" Sasuke casually dropped out of the tree and landed catlike on the ground, much to the hobbits' horror. He smirked, leaning against the tree trunk as he replied.

"Then I'd make a pretty crappy shinobi if I didn't, wouldn't I?" He retorted. Sakura giggled as Naruto rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

"Are you insane?" All three shinobi looked over at Sam who was staring at Sasuke with trepidation.

"Quite possibly. What's your point?" asked Sasuke, dryly.

"How are you not hurt? You just fell out of a 15 foot tree without a scratch!" added Merry. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I've fallen out of bigger trees," Sasuke calmly explained before turning to his former-teammates with an amused smirk on his elegant face. "If I recall, we all have?" Sakura and Naruto smiled nostalgically.

"Yeah, don't remind me. It took me forever to climb that stupid tree." Naruto grumbled, scratching at his head.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about. I found that exercise easy." Sakura bragged, earning twin glares from both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Not sure that we understand what you mean?" Frodo questioned.

"When we were younger we were asked by our teacher to climb a tree to help us with our chakra control." Sakura explained to the hobbits. They still looked confused.

"Climb a tree?"

"What's chakra?" Sasuke and Naruto turned to Sakura, who was the walking Academy buff for the answers. Sakura sighed before explaining to the hobbits.

"… The chakra was supposed to help us stay attached to the tree when we climbed it with our feet."

"That's impossible, you can't climb a tree with just your feet!" Sam exclaimed. Naruto and Sakura proved them wrong. Sasuke was growing irritated.

"Can we change the topic?"

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam was looking past them all towards a nearby clearing. All of them turned to see a bent figure sitting alone on a bench, in the sun. His little legs dangling casually as he hummed underneath his breath and smoked a pipe. Frodo brightened.

"Bilbo!" The old hobbit broke out into a broad grin as Frodo rushed forward to embrace him. The others following behind in a more sedate pace, giving Frodo the privacy to greet his uncle first. Naruto and the other hobbits could all see that Bilbo had aged significantly since they had last seen him.

"Hello, Frodo, my lad!" Bilbo greeted warmly as he hopped off the bench, leaving a thick leather bound book beside him.

"Bilbo!" Bilbo glanced over Frodo's shoulder and saw the three shinobi standing there. Two smiled down at the heart warming scene; one looking indifferent as usual.

"Naruto! Sasuke! How are you both?" Naruto and Sasuke exchanged confused glances.

"I'm good, thanks, Bilbo."

"Hn."

"And who's your lovely friend?" Bilbo indicated Sakura who blushed and smiled warmly at Bilbo.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Lovely to meet you, dear." It was then that the younger hobbits and the shinobi decided to give Frodo and his Uncle Bilbo some privacy, and all withdrew. The sounds of horses arriving drew the attention of the three shinobi who saw elves, dwarves and men dismount and glance about curiously. It was clear that the subject of the meeting was being kept under wraps. None of them knew if that was a good thing or not.

As they turned away and retreated elsewhere, a certain kunoichi missed the curious gaze from two of the guests whom had just arrived…

* * *

 **(***)**

It was the perfect opportunity for the former team seven to reconcile after their brief disagreement in Naruto's room. Too bad Sasuke wasn't in the mood to cooperate, too too bad Naruto wasn't taking this shit lying down, and too too **too** bad Sakura was getting tired of refereeing their ridiculous feud.

"What is your problem, Sasuke!?" Naruto roared, grabbing his lover by the lapels and holding him close. "You've had your revenge against Itachi, what more do you want!?"

"Stop! Please!" Sakura begged, stuck in the middle as usual. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists, trying to break the blonde's hold without hurting him.

"How much more blood needs to be spilt before you're satisfied?" Naruto demanded.

"Things changed." Sasuke explained calmly, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then help us to" said Sakura, "Tell us how things have changed after you killed Itachi."

"Itachi told me that he wasn't responsible for the massacre. The real perpetrator was an ancestor of ours that we thought was long dead." Sasuke reluctantly admitted.

"Who?"

"Madara Uchiha." Sakura's eyes widened in shock, while Naruto cursed under his breath.

"The Co-Founder of Konoha?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's impossible!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

Now that the truth was out, Naruto felt slightly guilty for reacting the way he did. But it didn't stop him feeling hurt that Sasuke was willing to withhold this information from them. Naruto sighed, feeling resigned and simply walked away leaving Sakura looking on worried, and Sasuke deep in contemplation. That night, Naruto sat on a tree branch reflecting on how the return of Madara could potentially affect the way his life and relationship would turn out if he stayed with Sasuke. It was just one thing after another, and he was growing tired of the disappointments and the sleepless nights worrying about whether or not they were ever going to bring Sasuke back after all was said and done.

But Naruto, true to form, was stubborn and didn't care how long it took. He loved Sasuke unconditionally and unquestionably. Even before they become lovers and were still just best friends and rivals. Naruto just wished it didn't hurt so much every time he failed or was rejected by the one person he trusted.

"Didn't think brooding was your shtick, dobe." The blonde glanced down to see Sasuke leaning casually against the tree trunk and looking up at him with deep concern in his bottomless black eyes.

"You lied to me." Naruto whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You lied when you said that when you defeated your brother and come back to me that day at the Valley of the End." Sasuke froze.

"I didn't think you remembered. That was so long ago." Naruto jumped down from the tree and scowled angrily at Sasuke.

"Yeah, no kidding." He turned and strode away. "Should've known your words meant bullshit." Sasuke flashed over to the retreating blonde and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Oh c'mon, Naruto, be fair. Orochimaru was brainwashing me from the start. If it wasn't for his fucked up influence I would've kept my word and come back to you." Naruto still wasn't convinced and he took back his wrist heading straight for a nearby gazebo, which overlooked a small, stone bridge.

"Yeah, trying to gut me with your sword and punching me in the face REALLY says 'I love you'." Sasuke forcibly turned Naruto to face him and backed him up against the wall of the gazebo.

"Declaring my love for you was not a lie, Naruto. No matter how hard Orochimaru tried, he couldn't stop me from admitting that." Naruto tried to look away from Sasuke but the Uchiha gently grabbed Naruto's chin and made him look him in the eyes. "I couldn't sever our bond, Naruto. No matter how hard I was pushed to."

Naruto could see no lie in Sasuke's eyes. Or in the kiss that the Uchiha gently engaged him in. He didn't fight the feelings of joy and happiness igniting like a flame within his heart as he participated willingly in the kiss. But he still couldn't ignore the misgivings he felt that Sasuke was just saying what he thought Naruto wanted to hear, so that when they finally returned to their world Sasuke would abandon them and go off again.

"How do I know you won't ditch us at your next opportunity?" Naruto whispered.

"You don't." Sasuke smiled sadly, "You just gotta trust me." Naruto nodded, unconvinced but decided it was better to let it go for now. He hugged Sasuke tightly, breathing in Sasuke's unique scent. He looked up slightly and noticed a very tender moment happening on the stone bridge in the distance.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones with the same idea."

Sasuke looked over at where Naruto was looking and recognised Arwen locked in a tender embrace with that ranger, Aragorn. He didn't like it, but decided to let it slide. He had heard from Arwen about Aragorn and knew that the ranger would rather die than cause harm towards the Elven Princess. Both Naruto and Sasuke retreated back to their rooms, questioning what the Council of Elrond had instore for them the following morning.

* * *

 **(***)**

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a blunt kunai. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked groggily towards the Council chamber with a nervous looking Frodo in tow. The hobbit seemed to be fidgeting with the Ring in his pocket once again so Naruto discreetly reached out and laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder in support. Frodo looked up gratefully at Naruto, nodding his head in reassurance before the blonde took away his hand.

"I don't believe we've met."

Sakura was stopped by a tall dirty blonde haired man with a beard and moustache. "May I enquire as to your name?" He raised her hand to his lips brushing against her knuckles with a kiss. Sakura's face remained blank, but she was itching to wallop this man for touching her without her permission.

"You first." She retorted. The man was slightly taken aback by Sakura's answer, but recovered easily.

"Very well. Boromir of Gondor, milady."

"Sakura Haruno."

"What an unusual name. Does it mean anything?" He inquired with an interested leer on his unkempt face.

"Of course it does. But you will never know."

Sakura smiled sweetly at Boromir before brushing past him and moving on with a smirking Naruto and a glaring Sasuke who stared at a stunned Boromir, unimpressed with his attempts to flirt with an uninterested Sakura. The chamber was almost full by the time Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had taken their seats and Boromir had recovered and taken his, trying and failing to avoid looking at a smug Sakura.

Elrond rose from his seat and addressed the room.

"Strangers from distant lands … friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," began Elrond greeting everybody with a sober expression on his 'young' face. The council of free-peoples of Middle Earth included Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, an Elf named Legolas, twenty other elves, dwarves and men, a calmer looking Frodo and three attentive and alert shinobi who stuck out like sore thumbs and grabbed the attention of nearly everyone in the room because of their strange foreign clothing.

"Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite … or you will fall."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

 _What a cheery topic…_

"Each race is bound to this fate … this one doom…" Elrond turned to address Frodo who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Elrond smiled encouragingly. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit slowly rose to his feet and stepped forward towards a stone Pilinth smack bang in the middle of the room. Hesitating for a split second, Frodo placed the Ring on the Pilinth and walked back to his seat; sighing with relief after doing so. There was scattered silent chattering as everyone focused on the tiny golden Ring.

"So it is true!" whispered Boromir, looking and sounding shocked.

"Sauron's Ring! The ring of power!"

"The doom of man!"

Boromir was looking suspiciously gleeful. A fact that Sasuke was quick to point out to his former-teammates. Which was why none of them were surprised when Boromir suddenly stood up, drawing everyone's attention.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He approaches the Ring on the plinth. "Isildur's Bane is found." His hand is inches from the Ring before Elrond leaps up sharply scolding him.

"Boromir!"

Suddenly Gandalf rises to his feet chanting harsh words as he went, as though herding Boromir back to his seat. The three shinobi looked around in confusion as everyone winces and cringes at every word that was spoken by Gandalf. Thunder crackles and the sky darkens as everyone looks around in fear and horror. As Gandalf finished chanting and Boromir takes his seat, Elrond sits up straight on his throne and glares disapprovingly at Gandalf who looks remorseful but defiant.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Gandalf turned and addressed Elrond, his voice raspy from the force of the words and the language.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" He turned and glared sternly at Boromir who despite looking afraid, still acted as though all his Christmases had come at once. "The Ring is altogether evil!" And he returned to his seat next to a pale, shaken Frodo. But Boromir couldn't resist stirring the pot.

"It is a gift … a gift to the foes of Mordor!" He protested, earning scandalised glances from everybody in the room – including the shinobi who were the ones with the least amount of knowledge about the Ring – and the earning another wave of mutters. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay … by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe."

 _Is he for real?_ Naruto thought incredulously, as he exchanged glances with both Sakura and Sasuke. Both were disgusted with the man's conduct.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy … let us use it against him!" Finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He got to his feet.

"Are you really that big of a moron?!" He yelled, earning a half-amused, half-disapproving glance from Elrond.

Naruto ignored him.

Aragorn apparently agreed with Naruto – only he used a different vocabulary than the headstrong ninja.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Boromir turned to look at both Naruto and Aragorn, apparently annoyed that both of them dared to correct him. "The one Ring answers to Sauron alone … it has no other master." Boromir looks at Aragorn, coolly.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He sneered.

"Probably more than you, that's for sure…" muttered Naruto under his breath, and grunted when Sasuke's elbow jabbed him in the ribs. Legolas chose that moment to intervene.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir turns sharply and stares at Aragorn in disbelief, while Frodo and the shinobi also stare at him questioningly. Aragorn looks pained and Boromir addresses him again.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Legolas smiles triumphantly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." There's a stunned silence before Aragorn, trying to defuse the situation, spoke calmly to Legolas in Elvish.

" _ **Havo dad, Legolas***_ " Boromir looks unimpressed and turns to return to his seat.

"Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf stands.

"Aragorn is right … we cannot use it." Elrond who had been massaging his temples to stave off a throbbing headache during the argument and unmasking of Aragorn's true identification, addressed the seriousness of the situation.

"You only have one choice… the ring must be destroyed." There was a finality in his voice. Frodo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as a dwarf named Gimli suddenly drew his axe and got to his feet.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

But before anybody could stop him, Gimli suddenly rushed forward swinging his axe down on the Ring. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been fully expecting to see the Ring cloven in two. They were not prepared for what really happened: instead of inflicting damage upon the Ring, Gimli's axe shatters with a deafening crack! The force of the impact caused Gimli to fall backwards, and he stares in disbelief at the Ring which remained untouched. Not even a dint or a chip upon the band.

"Frodo?" Sakura frowned when she saw the little hobbit wince and slump in his chair, clutching at his forehead. She gets up from her seat and hurries over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. Frodo weakly nods, but his eyes remain firmly clamped on the Ring.

Elrond sighed with exasperation.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom … only there can it be unmade." He explained.

"Well that certainly complicates things." Muttered Sakura, sardonically. Elrond nods in agreement.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." There was a stunned silence as every person sits with downcast eyes.

"In the immortal words of Shikamaru: 'troublesome'." Quipped Naruto. This was silently seconded by both Sakura and Sasuke who sat in contemplation. The task that Elrond had just described sounded like the average shinobi A-ranked mission; easily accomplished by somebody like Kakashi or Jiraiya without batting an eyelid. But for a chunnin and a couple of chunnin-level genin, this could prove to be a challenge.

Boromir quietly addresses the council.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful."

"'Great Eye'? What nonsense is he going on about?" whispered Sasuke to Naruto, who expected a smartass answer from the blonde, but when he received none he turned to see what was the matter and was shocked to see that his boyfriend had gone ashen and looked horrified.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Naruto recalled seeing something sinister back at Bag End when he had attempted to pick up the ring after Bilbo had very reluctantly dropped it upon his departure. He now had a name for the image of a red eye he saw for a split second in his mind … and he was not in a hurry to see it again. It became apparent that Boromir was not done with his description of Mordor.

"It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust … the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Boromir shuddered, "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"I call bullshit on that," Sakura disagreed, from where she stood supporting a pale looking Frodo. "It is entirely possible." Legolas smirked at Sakura's crude words, impressed by her attitude.

"I agree," Sakura, surprised by the support, glanced at the elf in disbelief. She blushed when Legolas winked at her before frowning at Boromir and retorting further.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Gimli slouched forward on his spare axe and eyed Legolas distrustfully.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" He inquired scornfully. Naruto got to his feet to toss his hat into the ring.

"Well if not him, then the three of us definitely." He indicated him, Sasuke and Sakura confidently. Gimli eyed him curiously and chuckled without humour.

"Sorry lad, but you and your friend over there are still children. And a task such as this is no place for a young lass."

Instantly Sakura flashed over to Gimli brandishing a kunai at the shocked dwarf's throat.

"Care to try again with your tongue still attached?" Sakura snarled, taking umbrage at being cast aside just because of her sex. Gimli gulped. There was clearly more to this particular lass than meets the eye.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir inquired, ignoring the conversation playing out not too far away from where he was sitting, and sounding slightly hysterical. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Gimli backs away from the sharp kunai, and protests.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" He snarled. Legolas sneered.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Frodo watched as the previously calm and seemingly peaceful discussion about the Ring suddenly escalated into a storm of arguments around the room. Suddenly all he could hear was the sound of his heart thudding in his ears, as well as an eerie hum which was coming from the ring. He never noticed that Sasuke was also watching the ring with a calculating look as well. He started breathing rapidly, horrified by a particularly gruesome vision of dripping ruby red blood and tongues of fire. By the sheer strength of will, Frodo gets to his feet and speaks out with a strong, clear voice:

"I will take it! I will take it!"

The arguing dies down as all eyes swivel towards the hobbit, standing determinedly with a fire in his eyes.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." He declared. Gandalf looks anguished. This was not a task for a hobbit to undertake. But it appears that Frodo could not be convinced otherwise.

"Though … I do not know the way." Frodo admitted sheepishly, his unexpected courage faltering. Gandalf smiled sadly, before rising to his feet.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn had been silent during the arguments, choosing not to get involved. But he was impressed by the act of bravery shown by the most unlikely candidate to volunteer his services to get rid of a highly dangerous and coveted weapon. He smiled and got to his feet.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneels before Frodo and grasps his hand in sign of allegiance. "You have my sword." He was followed swiftly by Legolas.

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe."

Legolas groaned with annoyance, but wisely held his tongue as the dwarf took his place beside him. Boromir still saw this entire task as a fool's errand, but he was determined not to show cowardice and disgrace his father and the whole of Gondor. So he too rose to his feet and strides towards the hobbit, who looked at him warily.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir looks towards Elrond and Gandalf who eyes him suspiciously. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Frodo appeared flustered and grateful that he had the Greatest Fighters in all Middle Earth standing at his side, apparently prepared to lay down their lives for him so that he could toss a simple gold ring into molten rock. He didn't know whether to laugh or feel worried that he might have acted too quickly.

"Here!" Elrond jumped and spun round, narrowly avoiding a collision with Sam who had popped up from behind a bush. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" He announced stubbornly to the gathering of amused elves, dwarves and men.

"No, indeed … it is hardly possible to separate you … even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond smiled warmly at Sam who flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin darted out from behind nearby columns that they had been hiding behind and ran up to the group of seven, standing firm beside Frodo. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry declared, clamping an arm around Frodo's shoulders in what he supposed was a supportive gesture.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission … quest …. thing…." Pippin's words mystified nearly everybody, and Naruto had to fight to stop himself from bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. Merry pretty much summed up what everybody was thinking:

"Well, that rules you out, Pip."

Elrond was just about to wrap things up when he was unexpectedly interrupted.

"I'm game! What say you, S'suke?" The Uchiha smirked when Naruto hooked an arm casually around Sasuke's shoulder and 'escorted' him over to the assembled group.

"This should be fun."

All, except for Gandalf and the four hobbits, were surprised that nobody was bothering to stop two obviously young boys from going to their deaths. Even more so when Naruto looked over at Sakura and said:

"You comin'?"

"Lady Tsunade on a sake bender couldn't stop me!"

This time voices roared in outrage, which only strengthened Sakura's rage at how sexist this world truly was.

"I really must protest, Lord Elrond," began one of the elves. "You cannot allow this young girl to go on this perilous journey. This is not a task for—"

"I am so glad I'm not you at the moment." The elf turned and addressed Naruto who had interrupted him. He was about to ask why when he noticed Sakura who had turned puce and was glaring viciously at him. The saying: 'if looks could kill' had never been so real at that moment.

"You're on Sakura's shit list!" chirped Naruto, in a sing-song voice. Elrond smiled unsympathetically.

"It appears I have overlooked something crucial about our 'young guests'" He gestured towards the three shinobi. "These 'children' are more than capable of defending themselves. Dare I say, they perhaps are even stronger than Aragorn and Boromir combined?"

"How is that possible?"

"They are, simply put, warriors or trained assassins from another world. They have been trained in combat from the age of—" Elrond looked at the three of them for assistance.

"Five" answered Sasuke.

"Eight" chimed in Naruto and Sakura. Jaws dropped. Elrond surveyed the group of assembled men, dwarf, elf, wizard, hobbits and shinobi thoughtfully.

"Twelve companions … so be it." He smiled with pride and reverence. "You shall be the 'Fellowship of the Ring'". He announced.

"Great. Where are we going?" asked Pippin.

Everybody face-faulted.

* * *

 **A/N: Two updates in two days! WOO! I'm on a roll :D Thanks to the two readers who reviewed my previous chapter. I'm very happy for at least one!**

 **Hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter, and hope it sparks more reviews. TTFN xx**


	11. The Quest Begins

**A/N:** _ **What to expect in this chapter:**_ **The Fellowship begin their treacherous journey; a 'getting-to-know-you' conversation between the free-peoples of Middle Earth and the Shinobi; and the hasty detour into Moria.**

 **As always, I don't own Naruto or Lord of the Rings.**

 **Please review thoughtfully and responsibly xx**

* * *

 **THE QUEST BEGINS**

" _It matters not how we complete our task … only that it gets done."  
_ _ **¬Kakashi Hatake**_

"Look not too far ahead! But go now with good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessing of the Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!"

That was the blessing Elrond bestowed upon the Fellowship before they bowed. It was a pretty sombre affair, not something that was taken lightly. And the one who was feeling it the most was poor Frodo. Naruto wasn't completely sure that Frodo knew exactly the task he had just volunteered himself for. The little hobbit was now carrying the weight of the world upon his slender shoulders and even he shuddered at the thought of the monumental pressure he must be experiencing.

It was just fortunate that he had 'scaffolding' in the form of his kin, a powerful wizard, an Elf Prince, a dwarf, a self-exiled Prince, a proud Steward's son and three battle-weary but dedicated shinobi to back him up.

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer…" Gandalf heralded the crowd, and Frodo flinched very slightly before drawing in a deep breath and turning to see that the rest of the Fellowship had parted to the sides to allow him to walk towards the stone gate of Rivendell. Head held high, Frodo took his first step on his journey to destroy the One Ring.

As he made it passed Gandalf, something very important occurred to the hobbit.

"Gandalf?"

"Hmmm?" answered the Wizard as he walked silently behind Frodo and flanked at both sides by Sasuke and Naruto, with Sakura carrying up at the rear.

"Which way is Mordor? Right or Left?" asked Frodo, sheepishly.

Gandalf smiled.

"Left."

* * *

 **(***)**

The Fellowship trekked through a land of Deep Valleys and turbulent waters. The misty mountains rose sharply to their left.

"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf explained their itinerary to the group.

The three shinobi were the topic of conversation among the travellers, in particular Legolas, Gimli and a strangely quiet Boromir whose gaze never faltered from Sakura or from Frodo (but for different reasons). Despite being put firmly back into his box, the Gondorian soldier was intrigued that such a creature was allowed to participate in what was clearly considered a 'man's' profession.

"Can you tell us more about your lifestyle?" Boromir bravely enquired. Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks as though questioning if it was a good idea to divulge too much information about themselves.

"What do you want to know?" asked Sakura. Merry and Pippin barrelled forward before anybody could open their mouths and excitedly blurted out the first thing they could think of.

"Are there different types of…um?"

"Shinobi." Gandalf supplied, earning surprised looks from those who were unaware of the Grey wizard's knowledge of their world. Sakura giggled, while Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"In our world we have different ninja for specific tasks," said Sakura.

"But it depends on your level, on what task you complete." Naruto added. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because some of the missions can be life-threatening." Answered Sasuke, succinctly.

It was clear that he was reluctant to join in this conversation, because of his status as 'missing-nin'. He had an uneasy feeling that his too-trusting former teammates were about to divulge this particular fact to their extremely interested audience. All the hobbits paled.

"Could you elaborate?" asked Aragorn. There was a pause, before Sakura sighed and resigned herself to – as usual – explain. But she was unexpectedly beaten to the punch.

"In order to understand what the hell we are talking about, we're gonna have to tell you about our ranking system." Naruto explained seriously. Sasuke immediately seized him by the arm and jerked him around to face him.

"Dobe! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He hissed. Naruto blinked quizzically at his lover.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm describing the ranking system. Keep up, teme." He replied, nudging him in the ribs affectionately.

"Well don't. You and Sakura are giving away far too much information already." Naruto frowned, while Sakura bit her bottom lip worriedly. Gandalf stepped behind the boys.

"Is there a problem?" He inquired politely. When he received no reply, Gandalf scratched his beard. He suspected there was something amiss between the three of them, particularly with the young Uchiha boy whom was scowling suspiciously at him and the rest of the Fellowship who were looking at them curiously.

"You need not worry yourself, my lad. The 'information' you're likely reveal to us is not going to do us any good. So feel free to enlighten us. It is all very fascinating." He reassured Sasuke, who mellowed but still remained stubbornly standoffish. Naruto, satisfied that he wasn't going to be stopped again, resumed his 'lecture' with a little bit of input from Sakura.

"In our world, there are 13 shinobi ranks: 'Academy student', 'Genin', 'Chunnin', 'Jounin', 'Special Jounin', 'Kage', 'ANBU', 'S-class', 'Medical-nin', 'Hunter-nin', 'Courier-nin' and 'Cooking-nin'." Naruto listed enthusiastically.

"That's only 12" pointed out Sam.

Another pause as Naruto and Sakura looked uncomfortable and Sasuke, resentful.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Replied Naruto, uneasily and unconvincingly.

"What's the 13th rank?" asked Frodo, not buying it for a second.

"Missing-nin" answered Sakura, reluctantly.

It became quite obvious after a few moments that this was a very touchy subject, and Frodo instantly felt ashamed that he had made them reveal that particular part of their business. The hobbit was about to offer an apology to them when Naruto clapped a hand on his shoulder. The blonde was wearing a very watery smile instead of his usual carefree expression that he usually wore. That was when Frodo knew that something didn't add up.

"Hey, don't sweat it. It's not really a topic that we like discussing, but we're not gonna condemn you for being curious." That cheered the hobbit up a little, but he could help the feelings of curiosity stirring up. But having embarrassed himself and his new friends already, he decided to keep his interest to himself.

* * *

 **(***)**

The group eventually found themselves enjoying a leisurely breakfast amongst the Eregion Hills at dawn's early light. It was ultimately decided that the hobbits were in serious need of some sword training, so the task of getting them up to speed with some basic moves was designated to Aragorn and Boromir; the two who own broadswords as their preferred weapon of choice. While Sam took it upon himself to serve up a quick breakfast for everyone, with some assistance from Sakura; who wasn't a bad cook, but was interested in picking up a few tips for when she was required to cook for her teammates – who both burnt water.

"What about Sasuke?" asked Naruto, who gestured casually at a retreating Sasuke who paused and turned to look at Naruto and the two soldiers who were already shepherding a nervous, but still eager Merry and Pippin. Boromir cocked an eyebrow.

"Does he require some training as well?" He asked arrogantly. This remark earned himself a glare from the Avenger who wordlessly unsheathed his beloved Kusanagi and ritualistically transferred his chokutō from his left hand to his right.

"Actually, I was thinkin' that he could help train them." Naruto explained and sweat dropped as everyone watched Sasuke turn towards a nearby boulder and pause momentarily.

Naruto and Sakura were the only ones not to flinch when he executed some impressive cutting techniques, before re-sheathing his sword. Boromir looked unimpressed until Sasuke smirked and walked away. The boulder Sasuke had just attacked immediately split in half, and Naruto had to stuff his fist into his mouth to stop himself from succumbing to uncontrollable fits of laughter at the expression on the proud man's face.

"Hope that teaches you not to underestimate other people's abilities, Boromir." Aragorn remarked casually from where he had perched himself on a nearby rock and was preoccupying himself with loading his pipe. Boromir cleared his throat uncomfortably before turning to Merry and Pippin who were excited chatting about Sasuke's 'impressive swordsmanship'. Pretty soon, the two younger hobbits were getting the hang of it.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin … on your toes … good, very good…" Boromir praised. "I want you to react, not think."

Sam paused in the process of tending to the breakfast to watch the techniques he'd be learning, when it was his shot.

"Should not be too hard…" He mumbled to himself as he took another pull on his pipe.

"Move your feet." Aragorn chimed in. Merry took over from Pippin, mimicking the moves his friend just executed.

"That was quite good, Pippin." He said, as he parried Boromir's attacks.

"Thanks" Pippin replied cheerfully.

Not too far away, Gimli had managed to successfully corner Gandalf, who was smoking and deep in thought. He looked mildly irritated, as he knew what Gimli was about to say.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion – which I note that they have not – I would say we are taking the long way 'round." Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Gandalf, we can pass through the mines of Moria." Gandalf flinched, something that didn't escape the notice of Frodo who was standing not too far away from where the wizard and dwarf were having their argument. "My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli was practically beaming with pride of his cousin. Gandalf sighed. He did not appear to agree with Gimli's idea.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." He explained in a firm, not-for-discussion voice. Gimli scowled.

Back with the hobbits' sword training, Boromir sees an opening and thrusts, but accidentally catches Pippin on the hand causing the hobbit to hiss sharply in pain.

"Oh, sorry!" Boromir panicked, before both the mischievous hobbits grinned devilishly and tackled Boromir who retaliates, easily gaining the upper hand. Aragorn chuckled light-heartedly before deciding to intervene.

"Alright, boys. That's enough." He cajoled, but found himself flat on his back when both hobbits playfully took out his feet from underneath him, causing him to sprawl heavily on the ground with an undignified 'oof'. Naruto was just about to join in the 'fun' when Sam suddenly spoke out.

"What is that?"

Naruto looked over at Sam, then at where he was pointing. Legolas was already alert and scanning what appeared to be a distant dark patch darting about the sky, like flying smoke in the wind … and heading straight for them.

"Nothing … it's just a wisp of a cloud." Gimli reassured Sam, but even he sounded nervous. Sakura rushed over to Naruto's side, and clutched at his arm. Beating Sasuke by seconds when both rushed to their blonde teammate's side.

"I've never seen a cloud do _that_ before." She stated. Boromir appeared to agree.

"It's moving fast … against the wind." Nobody liked how worried he sounded. Suddenly, Legolas recognised what was coming at them.

"Crebain from Dunland!" He announced frantically. Aragorn immediately sprang into action.

"Hide!"

Moving in sync, the Fellowship moved like their pants had been set on fire: collecting their belongings and weapons and retreating underneath the nearest hiding place. Sam doused the campfire with water, grabbed his knapsack and darted underneath a nearby bush followed swiftly by Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Within minutes a regiment of large crows fly low overhead at great speed, wheeling and circling around the makeshift 'campsite', appearing to be searching for something of significance. As they pass over the Fellowship, all twelve of them heard one loud harsh croak before the flock of crows abruptly fly away south.

Gandalf was the first to immerge from his hiding spot. He looked a combination of both worried and pissed off.

"Spies of Saruman!" He announced, "The passage south is being watched…" Aragorn approaches him looking concerned as Gandalf glances at him, then turns his attention towards the gathering Fellowship. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!" He said, gesturing towards a high mountain pass.

Naruto pulled a face.

"Aw, great! I hope I don't get frostbite again. Kyuubi isn't here to prevent that…" He mumbled before Sakura slapped him upside the head for complaining.

"Shut up, Naruto! Just deal with it." Naruto scowled at her.

"Oi! Ease up, will you. And quit smacking me on the head with your freaky strength, it still hurts!" He growled, checking that he had all his weapons and secured his knapsack on his back. Sakura smiled sweetly back at him, cracking her knuckles as a subtle warning to Naruto who paled slightly and gulped.

"Then stop giving me reasons to." She retorted, in a sing-song voice. Naruto quickly hurried away, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

 _They have not changed…_ He thought as he shifted his pack higher on his shoulder and followed after his bickering teammates. Those who were nearby during this rather brief and strange conversation were left wondering,

 _What on Earth is 'Kyuubi'?_

* * *

 **(***)**

The Fellowship trekked through rock and snow, with a brilliant sunshine glaring down upon them from above. The snow, this high on the mountain, was very powdery and anybody was prone to slipping or falling over. Which would be fairly funny, if it wasn't for the seriousness of their situation and why they were climbing through this treacherous pass. The hobbits were the ones who were finding this hike particularly difficult, which was why Gandalf instructed Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke – who apart from Legolas, were appearing to scale the snow rather expertly – to split up and assist the hobbits.

Naruto, who was paired up with Frodo, Aragorn not too far behind them, was trying to keep the Ringbearer occupied with some stories about his life back in Konoha to distract him from his burden. Quicker than the blonde was able to stop him, Frodo slipped and started tumbling back down the mountain.

"Woah, Frodo. Hold on!" He yelled, running after the hobbit. Naruto managed to stop Frodo from rolling too far away and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay? Sorry, I couldn't grab onto you in time." Naruto apologised to a visibly shaken Frodo. However, the hobbit merely gave Naruto a small smile.

"There's no harm done. I'm just not used to hiking in snow this deep—" He cut himself off as he pat himself down and realised he was missing something very important.

"The Ring!? Where's it gone?!" He panicked. Naruto cursed and immediately the two started frantically searching. Aragorn jogged up to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Frodo dropped the Ring when he slipped on some shale back there." Naruto replied.

Aragorn placed a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to look up. The Ranger was looking stony-faced at something over the blonde's shoulder and he turned and saw Boromir stooping down to pick up something shining. The Ring! Aragorn warily approached Boromir who appeared to be motionless, transfixed by the Ring as though under a sort of trance. Naruto quietly unzipped his thigh pack and wrapped his hand around the hilt of a recently sharpened kunai.

"Boromir?" Aragorn called out. He was ignored.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir muttered to himself, which Naruto was surprisingly able to hear from where he was, despite Kyuubi apparently being seemingly dormant. He decided to file that discovery away for now to focus on the situation at hand. Boromir moved his hand to touch the Ring. "Such a little thing…" He mumbled.

"Boromir," Aragorn said, sternly.

The soldier snapped out of his 'trance' and blinked quizzically at Aragorn who had his hand ready on his sword hilt.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." He gestured over his shoulder to the Ringbearer who was staring fearfully back, with a fierce looking Naruto glaring at Boromir from his position behind the hobbit. For a second, Boromir hesitated; a weird beatific smile lighting up his face before pulls himself out of the trance again and swaggers over to Frodo and Naruto.

"As you wish. I care not."

Boromir replies lightly, not even flinching or taking offence when Frodo quickly snatches the Ring from him and places it back around his neck, hidden underneath his shirt. Instead, he merely smiles at him and ruffles his hair before turning and continuing up the mountain towards where the other Fellowship were standing, observing the confrontation taking place. Naruto could see the suspicious look Gandalf was giving Boromir, as he let go of his kunai and quickly zipped up his pack. Likewise, Aragorn lets go of his sword. The fierce glare melting from his face, Naruto turns towards Frodo, all smiles and offers him his arm.

"It's your choice, but I think you'll find it easier if you hold on to my arm, until we get off this mountain." Naruto suggested to Frodo, who actually looked relieved.

"Thank you, Naruto. I would be glad of your assistance." He reaches out and seizes Naruto's elbow and both continue hiking up the path. Frodo frowned slightly.

"What's up?" asked Naruto.

"How is it that you and your friends can cross this snow and not stumble or fall?"

"Years of practice?" Naruto supplied, innocently. But offered no other explanation to the hobbit, which Frodo immediately picked up on.

* * *

Eventually, the wind picked up and turned into a blinding blizzard which appeared from out of nowhere, much to the Fellowship's chagrin; especially the hobbits who were clinging to both Aragorn and Boromir like toddlers on their mother's hip.

"This is insane! We gotta get to some sort of shelter and wait till this blizzard is over!" yelled Sakura over the howling wind. Sasuke gave her a 'get-serious' look, trying to blink snowflakes from his eyes.

"Yeah, and where do you suggest we start looking, Haruno?" He retorted gesturing as much as he could buried waist deep in the thickening snow. Naruto, surprisingly enough, didn't add his two cents into the conversation much to Sakura and Sasuke's surprise. The blonde was too busy observing Legolas who was moving lightly across the top of the snow.

"Nah, fuck this!" He snarled and channelled chakra into his feet, bringing himself to the top of the snow and walked across it like Legolas. Since their mini show down with Boromir only hours earlier, Naruto's acute hearing was slowly returning to him. He could've sworn he could hear voices in the wind, and was curious to see if anyone else could hear it too. He raced over to where Legolas was perched and looking at him in amazement.

"How are you—" Legolas started, but Naruto raised a hand to block the question.

"We can discuss how I can walk on snow like this when we're somewhere warm and my toes don't turn black and fall off." Legolas made a face at Naruto's crude words, as the other blonde squinted into the rapidly falling sheet of snow. "Do you hear that?" He questioned the Elf, who blinked in surprise.

"You can hear it too?" But before Naruto could reply he called out loud enough that Gandalf could hear him. "There is a fell voice in the air!" He announced urgently. Gandalf's eyes widened.

"It's Saruman!" Thunder began rumbling, and rocks and shale begin to rain down on them from above. Aragorn tried to fight his way forward so he could be heard over the storm.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" He pleaded urgently. Gandalf shook his head.

"No!"

Then he turned and face the sheeting snow, and raised his staff. He starts chanting into the wind.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith! (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)"

There was a responding echo hurtling back to them, which resulted in a single flash of lightning that connected with the side of the mountain, creating an avalanche which rained down upon them. Frodo looked up in horror before Aragorn who was holding both him and Sam suddenly threw himself against the cliff face, shielding them both from the snow that crashed onto their narrow ledge.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

Frodo feared the worst as he didn't see the blonde shinobi seek shelter from the falling snow. It was dark and cold for several moments before the hobbit felt strong hands pulling him free from the snow. He immediately saw Sasuke frantically hugging a blushing Naruto, as he too thought that the avalanche had pushed him off the side of the mountain to his death.

"Clearly, somebody is trying to tell us something." Naruto quipped, as he hugged his lover back just as strongly before being tackled and squeezed by a tearful Sakura who embraced them both. Sighing with relief, Frodo focused on Boromir who was trying to reason with Gandalf.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" He insisted, urgently. Aragorn shook his head.

"The Gap of Rohan take us too close to Isengard!" He argued. Gimli waded in.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria!" A shadow crossed over Gandalf's face. There was obvious fear and hesitation.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" shouted Boromir, who was clutching a shivering and scared Merry and Pippin to him. Gandalf finally settled his expression into resignation. Somebody had to decide fast, and there was only one person who could.

"Let the ringbearer decide." He announced, solemnly.

Frodo glanced up in astonishment, having heard the argument from both sides. Eventually, he made his decision and met Gandalf's eye.

"We will go through the mines." Gandalf nodded slowly.

"So be it."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! We'll stop it there for now, I'll immediately begin on the next chapter promptly after uploading this one!**

 **Now I have a little task for all my loyal readers out there. I'd be very much appreciative if you'd be willing to help me with it. I've had a brainstorm about where I would like to go with this story, but I'd like some feedback on whether or not it is a good idea.**

 **What I would like to put forward to all of you, is this (AND SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THIS SCENE IN THE MOVIE!): should I split up Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke during that scene in the book/movie where Frodo and Sam venture off alone to complete the task while Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli go off to rescue Merry and Pippin?**

 **If you think that it would be a great idea to introduce this idea to this crossover, please review and suggest who goes with whom. The opinions include:**

 **a) Naruto goes off with Frodo and Sam, and Sakura and Sasuke help Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas.  
b) Sasuke decides to travel with Frodo and Sam as a sort of redemption quest, and Naruto and Sakura go with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas.  
c) Sakura convinces Frodo to let her go with him and Sam, while Naruto and Sasuke go with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. **

**It's up to you, but I would like some feedback soon so I can start planning the chapter.**

 **Thanks guys! Hope to hear from you soon! TTFN xx**


	12. The Mines of Moria

**A/N: Five minutes after posting the last chapter to FanFiction I had three reviews! This is fantastic guys, I'm so pleased that people are actually following along and enjoying this story; as well as giving answers to my last 'author's note' with such detail. Thanks so much!**

 **WHAT TO EXPECT IN THIS CHAPTER: The Fellowship detour to the Mines of Moria; Legolas confronts Naruto on his excellent hearing and ability to walk on snow; and Gandalf acts as reluctant tour guide through Moria.**

 **I have no ownership over** _ **Naruto**_ **or over** _ **Lord of the Rings.**_ **This is terrible news.**

 **Please continue reviewing constructively and responsibly to this story xx**

* * *

 **THE MINES OF MORIA**

" _When life puts you in tough situations, don't say 'Why me?' say 'Try me!'"_ _ **– Unknown**_

The Fellowship walked along the far shore of a large dark lake, directly below some great looming cliffs. No animal life seemed to living around or on the lake's surface which made those who relied on their instincts to become uneasy. Naruto scouted ahead, nimbly traipsing over boulders and scaling walls, before stopping and waiting for the others to catch up as he sighed and wiped away some sweat that had gathered on his brow.

"You still owe me an explanation as to what occurred back there on the mountain."

Naruto jumped, and cursed himself for not being more observant. While it was only Legolas, who had followed him and was now staring at him with a pleasant, non-threatening expression on his youthful face; Naruto still viewed him as a stranger and therefore not to be trusted until further notice.

"Oh hey! It's really not that big of a deal. Why do you wanna know anyhow?" Naruto responded hopping down from his perch on top of a large boulder and casually striding over to where Legolas was standing.

"Because the only creature that I am aware of that can walk as easily as you just did on snow, and hear voices from faraway is one of my kin."

"Elves?"

Legolas nodded patiently. Naruto let out a low whistle and glanced at Legolas thoughtfully before making a decision.

"Chakra."

"Excuse me?" inquired Legolas.

"You heard me. I said 'Chakra'. That's what was keeping me up right on the snow, and what allows shinobi to hear great distances." Naruto explained. "Only while shinobi use chakra to enhance their listening abilities so seek out their targets … I have a little something extra to assist me." He added, rather reluctantly.

Legolas looked impressed.

"I see. That sounds like it would give you and your teammates a lot of advantage in life or death situations."

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, saved my neck more often than I like."

"But you also mentioned that you have something extra, what do you mean?" the Elf asked curiously. Naruto mentally slapped himself.

 _Good one, moron. You gotta learn to keep ya big trap shut for once!_ He mentally berated himself. Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and indicated to Legolas to follow him with his head as the rest of the Fellowship passed them by, warily scanning their surroundings for unfriendly company.

"In our world," Naruto indicated himself, Sakura and Sasuke, "chakra is essential to everything that we do. It is the physical and spiritual energies every shinobi has to allow us to mould and shape together to manipulate and perform jutsu. It also allows us understand one another without even talking. And it's not just people; it's also through animals – which we can summon as companions or weapons – and through the five elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Lightning." He explained.

Legolas blinked in astonishment.

"It appears shinobi and elves have similar attributes."

"How?"

"We both use the elements as a source of our strength."

Naruto looked up momentarily from their conversation to see Frodo and Gandalf having a private conversation, both glancing up occasionally and subtly glancing at each member of the Fellowship. He raised an eyebrow.

 _What's that all about?_

"You still haven't told me the whole story…" Legolas reminded Naruto, as the ninja winced. He had been hoping that he had given the curious elf enough information to keep him distracted from learning that fact that he should've kept a well-guarded secret.

"Look, I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place." He admitted, "I'm sorry, but it's not something that I'm proud of or wish to discuss right now. It will probably have to be discussed later, but right now I'm just not comfortable revealing it."

Naruto looked stressed, and Legolas was immediately concerned and just a touch suspicious. "All I can tell you is that I was born with it." Naruto concluded.

Legolas nodded.

"Alright. I'll respect your wishes. But I hope that you'll come through on your promise to reveal this to all of us when the time is right." He requested.

Naruto nodded.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"The Walls of Moria!" announced Gimli, sounding awestruck.

Naruto and Legolas raced up to where Gimli and Gandalf were standing, surrounded by the rest of the Fellowship. Before them, Naruto could see an unremarkable dull grey stone wall.

 _This is Moria?_ He thought in disbelief.

Shrugging, Naruto joined up with Sakura and Sasuke and followed Gandalf and Gimli along the path. The footing was treacherous, filled with narrow strips of green and greasy stones. Gimli was supplying everybody with a little 'fun' fact about Dwarf entrances.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He started tapping his axe against a rock, as the rest of the Fellowship moved along the wall looking for a door.

Gandalf piped up.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Gimli grumbled, but said nothing. The group turned around a bend in the pathway and came across the same dark lake that they had been appraising earlier and Frodo accidentally stepped into it. Just as quickly pulled his foot out. Gandalf eventually came across a rock between two trees, and started to run his hand across the cliff face.

"Now… let's see. Ithildin—" He mumbled to himself.

As his hand moved, beneath his hand ran spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt.

"It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." He looked up at the black night sky.

The clouds parted and revealed a bright full moon. The silver lines that Gandalf revealed glowed brighter, outling a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the centre.

"Wow…" breathed Sakura, her jade green eyes wide and amazed. Sasuke blinked twice, thinking he was seeing things. But then snapped his head sharply towards the large lake and frowned suspiciously.

 _There's something in that water…_

"It reads, 'the door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf explained, pointing to the runes revealed upon the stone.

 _I give up. What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Naruto thought, as he walked up to the stone wall and touched the silver lines curiously.

"What do you suppose it means?" asked Merry. Gandalf turned and smiled at Merry as he backed away from the wall, preparing himself to open it.

"It's quite simple," He said, indicating for Naruto and Merry to come away from the wall.

"If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf explained confidently.

"That's great. But what is the password?" asked Naruto, perching on a boulder beside Sasuke (who was still glaring at the body of water) and crossed his arms over his chest.

Gandalf ignored him and raised his arms.

"Annon edhellen, edro hi amen! (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)"

There is a stiff breeze, that blew cold and caused everyone to shiver … but the door remained closed. Gandalf paused, slightly confused before he tried again.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue)."

"Nothing's happening." 'Captain obvious' Pippin commented.

This earned a slightly annoyed glance from Gandalf. The wizard began to push on the doors, but they wouldn't budge. He then began a series of different incantations to get the doors to open, and Naruto found himself imagining the sounds of crickets chirping after every failed attempt Gandalf made.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves … Men … and Orcs." Gandalf muttered exasperated and frustrated.

Which wasn't helped by Pippin.

"What are you going to do, then?" The inquisitive hobbit asked, innocently, unaware of the stress he was causing with that simple question and oblivious to the glares he was receiving. Gandalf lost his temper.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little piece from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

"Pip, just come and sit down." Sakura suggested, sensing that Pippin was one stupid question away from being hexed by Gandalf. Pippin obeyed looking slightly chastened, and didn't say another word.

* * *

Time passes, and Gandalf _still_ hadn't found the right password to open the doors.

"Ando Eldarinwa… a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa… (Gate of Elves … listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…)" Gandalf mumbled as the Fellowship sits around the doors nearby the lake. Sasuke still hadn't stopped glaring at the water, and it was making both Sakura and Naruto nervous.

"Geez, what did that water ever do to you?" asked Naruto, jokingly, trying to snap Sasuke out of his brooding funk.

He was ignored.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sakura asked timidly, reaching out to touch Sasuke's arm to get his attention. She flinched when Sasuke abruptly snatched away his arm and deepened his glare; thankfully not at her.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me." He replied, shortly.

Naruto sighed. When Sasuke was in a strop like this one, it was best to just leave him be or risk an unwanted amputation. He turned his head towards where Aragorn was unhitching Bill the Pony's bridle, and his face fell when he realised what was happening. He nudged Sakura.

"Sakura, look." He said, pointing towards Aragorn, Sam and Bill. Sakura sighed.

"Oh no, poor Sam."

They watched as Sam said a tearful farewell to his friend whom they bought back in Bree when they first travelled towards Rivendell, months before. It was a sad sight and Sakura itched to go over and comfort the clearly heartbroken hobbit. She turned to Naruto.

"I'll be back." She promised and moved swiftly over to Sam, who was quietly sorting and repacking his belongings to fit his cooking pots and pans.

At the same time, Merry and Pippin had grown bored waiting for Gandalf to finally get the doors open and decided to amuse themselves by skipping rocks on the lake.

"Fools!" said Sasuke suddenly, and moved to intercept them. He was beaten to the punch by Aragorn.

"Do not disturb the water." He warned the hobbits, ominously.

But the damage had been done the moment Merry had thrown the first stone into the murky black water. Ripples appeared and grew bigger and bigger every passing second, worrying both Aragorn and Boromir.

"We're in for it now…" Sasuke declared mysteriously and got to his feet as though preparing for a predicted battle. Naruto frowned in confusion and got to his feet.

"Oh this is useless!" Gandalf gives up, despairing and takes a seat next to a patient Frodo, who was studying the Elvish inscription curiously. Suddenly, a wide smile appears on his face.

"It's a riddle…" He mumbled, quietly. Gandalf raises an eyebrow at him. Frodo starts to explain.

"Speak, friend, and enter. What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" He asks Gandalf, who got the 'lightbulb-over-the-head' expression.

"Oh… 'Mellon'." Gandalf replied.

Almost immediately, the rock face silently divides in the middle and two great doors swing outwards, revealing a blackness inside that rivalled the night.

"Oh yes! Finally!" cheers Naruto, forgetting what was troubling Sasuke and immediately bounces towards his knapsack and swings it on his back.

However, Sasuke didn't budge from his spot, glaring at the water. But he could've murdered his lover right there and then when Naruto casually swung an arm around his shoulders and escorted him towards Moria's gate. Once inside, the Fellowship warily step deeper into the darkness of Moria; which turned out to be a dank cavern with winding steps leading deeper into the mountain. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when the familiar stench of death and decay hit his nose.

His eyes widened in horror.

"Uh-oh." He said.

His teammates silently seconded his motion.

"Soon, Master elf," Gimli was addressing a half-listening Legolas, bragging about what they were to expect. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone."

Alarm bells were pealing madly in everyone's head, as Gandalf attached a special crystal to the top of his staff and gently blew on it to make it glow and grimaced at what he saw: grey shrivelled skeletons of hundreds, maybe even thousands of dwarves were scattered all around them, each littered with arrows. Gimli was facing away from the entrance, remaining oblivious to the obvious carnage all around him, so intent on bragging to Legolas of the 'luxuries' they would be given.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin … and they call this a Mine … a Mine!" He bragged.

Boromir shook his head, grimly. "This is no mine … it's a tomb!"

Gimli reacted to this and spun 'round, his face turning ashen with horror.

"Oh… no…no…no…NO!" He cried out in anguish.

Legolas walked over to the nearest skeleton and pulled free a crude arrow, examining it before throwing it away in disgust.

"Goblins!" He announced and immediately loaded his bow while Aragorn, Boromir and Sasuke drew their swords, and Naruto and Sakura brandished kunai. The four hobbits back away towards the entrance, horrified.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir shouted, angrily.

* * *

While the Fellowship were distracted by the horror within Moria's gate, Frodo felt something cold and slimy wrap itself around his ankle. Suddenly, he is pulled to the ground and dragged towards the lake. Immediately Sam, Merry and Pippin seized whatever they could grab of Frodo and try to pull him back.

"Strider!" yells Sam in panic.

Aragorn jerked his head towards the entrance and cursed before rushing forward with Boromir close behind. However, Sasuke having anticipated this attack earlier, was already there and immediately severs the tentacle holding Frodo, allowing the other hobbits to drag him to safety. Boromir, Sakura and Naruto begin to hack away at the other limbs. Their efforts seemed to be in vain, as more tentacles ripple out of the lake and swot the three of them and the hobbits away, before lunging at Frodo and pulling him back towards the lake.

"Naruto! Sakura!" roared Sasuke who was running on the surface of the lake towards a hideous creature who immerged from the water, ready to devour a terrified Frodo who was struggling to free himself.

The pinkette and blonde nodded without question and with chakra enhanced speed launched themselves at the creature and started to slice and dice, much to the amazement of the rest of the Fellowship. Once again, Sasuke severs the tentacle holding Frodo aloft, and releases him allowing the hobbit to freefall into Aragorn's waiting arms.

"Into the mines!" urged Gandalf.

"Legolas!" hollers Boromir, who was standing on the edge of the lake, hacking away at the straggling tentacles.

The elf shoots an arrow into the creature's head, buying enough time for Aragorn and the shinobi to race out of the water with Frodo. The Fellowship retreat hastily into Moria as the creature gives chase, having been thwarted in having its meal and causes the doors to cave in. Trapped, the Fellowship turn to Gandalf for their next move.

"We now have but one choice … we must face the long dark of Moria." He declared ominously, banging his staff on the stone floor to make the crystal glow brighter. "Be on your guard," Gandalf warned. "There are older and fouler things that the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

They crossed a precarious bridge above deep mine workings. Gandalf held his glowing staff high.

"Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at him inquiringly.

"Your instinct really doesn't suck, teme." Naruto whispered, teasingly. The Avenger rolled his eyes, but nevertheless pulled Naruto into an embrace and affectionately kissed Naruto's temple.

"Shut up, dobe."

* * *

The Fellowship continued up a steep stair, passing through a dwarf cemetery. The graves were desecrated … dwarf skeletons strewn about and goblin graffiti was scrawled on monuments in dried Dwarf blood. Sakura shuddered in horror; the entire atmosphere very sinister. Time passes and eventually they entered a giant cavern. Gandalf rests his hand upon a rock with dark, silver veins running through it.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold… or jewels…" He tilts his staff down towards a pit, "…but Mithril." The light illuminates the Fellowship's faces, as they took in the sight they saw.

"Woah…" whispered Naruto in amazement.

A vast rock wall dropped into the depths below. There were row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused that disappeared into the mining shafts below. Merry would've taken a header off the ledge as he leant forward to look closer, if Pippin hadn't put a warning hand in front of him to prevent him plummeting to certain death. Frodo observes the sight, right until the light fades. Gandalf gestures for them to keep moving.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

Gimli's eyes widened, "Oh, that was a kingly gift."

Gandalf smiled.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Nobody noticed Frodo's eyes widen in shock.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Naruto muttered under his breath as Gandalf then climbed up more steep steps on the side of another dark foreboding cavern. Halfway up the stairs, Pippin lost his footing and nearly falls on Merry.

"Pippin!"

At the top, the path split into three passages … each disappearing into dark tunnels. Gandalf stops and frowns.

"I have no memory of this place."

* * *

The Fellowship sits and rests, nervously waiting for Gandalf to remember the right way to go. Aragorn, suspecting Boromir was plotting to steal the Ring from Frodo, casually takes his seat next to him.

Sakura was still reeling from what she had seen so far … and she was a seasoned chunnin AND a medical-nin to boot for God's sake!

 _C'mon, Haruno! Buck up! You've seen worse than this…_

She glanced over at where Naruto and Sasuke were sitting huddled together, just enjoying each other's company and talking quietly with each other. She recoiled, fighting back tears and wishing she hadn't looked over at Sasuke at that moment. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she was happy that her two teammates had found love with each other; she knew for a fact that part her was also resenting Naruto for taking from her what she so desperately coveted.

Sure, it was selfish… _But who was going to take a chance on me? Give me that 'look' I've had girlfriends like Ino and Tenten describing?_

Sakura sighed, wishing she had somebody to lean on for comfort; and not just because she was lovelorn … it was because it was REALLY creepy in this place.

"Uh, Sakura?" She looked up at the softly spoken voice, and saw Legolas looking at her with a slight frown. "Are you okay?" Legolas asked sounding concerned.

Sakura quickly dried her eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

She smiled, weakly. The elf frowned.

"So why don't I believe you?"

Sakura hesitated. Legolas got up from his perch and walked over to where Sakura was sitting, curled up into a protective ball. He shook his golden head and immediately sat down next to this impossible girl with unnatural coloured hair. He hadn't been fooled for a moment. He knew for a fact that she was scared; and not because they were trapped in what used to be a fully functional Mithril mine-turned final resting place for a bunch of moronic dwarves. It was because she was trapped in a strange, unfamiliar world that was not her own with danger at every turn.

"You know," She looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes, giving him her full attention. "It's okay to be afraid. This isn't going to be an easy road to follow." He reminded her.

Sakura smiled.

"I know. I know that I'm afraid." Sakura agreed.

Legolas approved. "Good. I'd consider you a fool if you weren't. And you don't strike me as a fool."

Sakura giggled.

"What made you come over here and check up on me?" She asked. Legolas shrugged.

"I suppose it might be because you appeared upset and lonely. So, I took it upon myself to make sure that you were okay. I hope I haven't overstepped my boundaries." He asked, tentatively.

"No, you haven't. Thank you for looking out for me, I appreciate it." Sakura thanked him, graciously.

"It was my pleasure, milady." Legolas stood to go back to where he had left his weapons and belongings, when Sakura unexpectedly stopped him.

"Legolas?" He looked back at her, "Can you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone." She asked, feeling both hopeful and slightly needy.

"Of course." Legolas smiled warmly and retook his seat next to Sakura whose face lit up immediately.

Sakura huddled next to the Elf, instantly feeling relief when his warmth eased the chill in her bare arms. She glanced over to see that Naruto had shifted so his head was now resting comfortably in Sasuke's lap, while the Uchiha absently carded his long, elegant if calloused fingers through Naruto's coarse blonde hair. It still hurt a bit, seeing them like this. But Sakura knew that she would heal eventually. She just had to believe that it would happen.

Time continued to tick by, and Sakura found herself falling asleep. Her head rested heavily against Legolas' shoulder and she drifted into a dreamless sleep. Legolas glanced over at Sakura in surprise, before smiling. Readjusting their position, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side.

"Sleep while you can, Sakura." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

Legolas was unaware that Gandalf had seen the entire exchange, in between trying to remember which direction they were meant to go.

He was pleased that Legolas had finally decided to move on from his unrequited attachment to his childhood friend but was a little shocked that the person who helped him achieve this turned out to be a young girl from an entirely different world from this one.

It wasn't an unpleasant surprise, but he hoped that they didn't get too attached to each other. He feared that if a relationship forged between them was suddenly broken – either by their deaths, or because they finally figured out how to return her to her world – that they probably would never recover.

Gandalf continued pondering over Legolas and Sakura's newfound, if slightly tentative friendship even when he was giving Frodo advice about how to deal with being the Ringbearer, and when he finally figured out the right road.

"Oh! It's that way." He confirmed, pointing to a doorway on his left. He got to his feet, placing his hat on his head and gathering up his sword and staff.

"He's remembered!" whisper-shouted Merry.

Legolas gently shook Sakura awake. She opened her eyes and glanced around groggily. Upon realising she was leaning against Legolas, she immediately sprang away from him like she had been electrocuted.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She apologised, blushing. Legolas chuckled warmly.

"It's perfectly alright, Sakura. No harm done." He walked over to his bow and picked it up, "You only drooled a little…" He teased. Sakura gave him a mock-glare and wiped around her mouth, before replacing her pack and striding past the smirking elf.

"Thanks a lot."

The Fellowship followed Gandalf down the narrow staircase, before they eventually passed under an arched doorway into a black and empty space. Gandalf stopped.

"Let me risk a little more light." He said, tapping his staff on the stone floor, coaxing it to light up more. Almost immediately, the shadows vanished.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" said Gandalf.

There was scattered gasps and exclamations of awe as they took in the impressive sight. Far above their heads, held up by mighty pillars of hewn stone, was a vast roof. Before them, stretched a huge empty hall, with burnished black walls as smooth as glass.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" remarked Sam.

They continued walking and spied just ahead of them, a wooden door had been smashed in. Black arrows were embedded in the timbers, and the two goblin skeletons that lay in the doorway told them all that a desperate attempt to keep something out had occurred here.

Gasping, Gimli immediately ran towards the mangled doors…

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now folks! I am extremely pleased on the outcome of reviews from my last chapter. It makes me happy to know that people are actually out there paying attention and reading my stories. Please keep it up!**

 **Apart from requesting that you continue sending in your votes for which member of Team Seven you'd like to travel with Frodo and Sam, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned in for the next one.**

 **TTFN xx**


	13. Shadow and Flame

**A/N: Big thank you to MissMeow1968 for commenting on the last chapter. I'm really glad that you've kept up this far with the story. And thank you to guest reviewer: Tai-Chan! Sorry for not replying earlier to your review, but for some reason there must have been a glitch with FanFiction because your review didn't show up until now. But I am touched that you've enjoyed this story so far. :D  
**

 **WHAT TO EXPECT IN THIS CHAPTER: The Fellowship learn the fate of the Moria Dwarves; run for their lives from something sinister, and experience tragedy. SPOILERS for those readers who haven't seen the movie or read the book.**

 **I have no ownership over** _ **Naruto**_ **or over** _ **Lord of the Rings.**_ **Damn! Better luck next time :P**

 **Please continue reviewing constructively and responsibly to this story xx**

* * *

 **SHADOW AND FLAME**

" _No rustle came from the trees. No insect buzz or night bird call. The woods were silent in their grief."  
_ _ **-**_ _ **Leigh Bardugo**_

"Gimli!" yelled Gandalf with concern.

He followed the obviously distraught dwarf into the vast empty chamber; followed closely by the Fellowship. The chamber was lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight, beaming in from a small hole near the roof. Dwarf and Goblin skeletons were piled high around the room, and in the far corner stood a stone walled well. The shaft of light beaming in from the hole in the roof fell directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room. It was a single oblong block, approximately four feet high and topped with a great slab of white stone. Gimli took one look at the stone before he fell to his knees and started weeping.

"No…no…oh, no!" He sobbed. Sakura honed into her maternal instincts and rushed over to Gimli's side, cradling him in her arms.

"Shhh, you're okay." Sakura promised him, "Everything will be okay."

Gimli continued sobbing, and everybody felt helpless as they watched the pink-haired ninja gently rocking Gimli. Nobody could work out who was more surprised when Legolas came over and placed a supportive hand on Gimli's shoulder. It was a well-known fact that dwarves and elves were bitter rivals due to Legolas's father, Thranduil, betraying Thorin – the late and former 'dwarf King under the Mountain' – approximately 60 years before (or so Gimli had bitterly explained to the shinobi while they were exchanging tales and facts about each other during their journey. Although all three decided not to get involved or take sides). Sakura smiled approvingly and admirably at Legolas, who pretended not to see but cracked a barely noticeable smile.

Gandalf approached the stone slab sombrely and began reading.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." He sighed sadly, "He is dead, then. It's as I had feared."

Gandalf removed his hat and handed it and his staff to Pippin, who was standing nearby, and carefully lifts the rotting remains of a book clutched in the hands of a dead dwarf leaning against the white stone slab. It had been slashed and stabbed … and appeared to be covered in dried blood. The yellowed pages cracked and broke as he opened the book and blew away dust. Legolas broke away from Gimli and Sakura and approached an alert Aragorn who was standing ramrod straight and glancing around for signs of trouble, as well as keeping an eye on Boromir.

"We must more on, we cannot linger." He whispered urgently. Aragorn opened his mouth to reassure Legolas when Gandalf suddenly started reading out loud.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates … but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes … drums—" Gandalf hesitates before summoning his courage and continuing. "… drums in the deep."

Naruto gulped, hating how he scared he was feeling. He glanced at Sasuke to analyse his reaction to this situation and was shocked to see how tense the Uchiha looked. He cautiously reached out a hand to comfort his boyfriend, praying that it wouldn't be taken the wrong way, but was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke beat him to it.

 _This must be serious if even Sasuke is scared …_ The blonde thought, knowing that if Sasuke could read minds that he'd be beaten to a pulp right about now for even _suggesting_ that the unshakeable Uchiha was anything but brave.

"We cannot get out." Naruto glanced back at Gandalf, listening very intently. "A shadow moves in the dark." A cold shiver ran down his spine. "Will no one save us?" Gandalf looked up,

"They are coming…"

Unnerved, Pippin backed away nervously before stumbling against the well, sending a precariously balanced armoured skeleton tumbling in. Merry grabs a hold of Pippin before he falls in after it. The Fellowship freeze in stunned silence as the skeleton continues to clatter down the well, echoing loudly off into the distance. Gandalf looked murderous as everybody breathed out a sigh of relief as one. The wizard slammed the book shut in his anger.

"Fool of a Took!" He snatched back his hat and staff from Pippin, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looked ashamed and prepared to move on with the rest of the Fellowship when a low, rolling boom rises from the depths below.

"Oh fuck…" muttered Naruto.

* * *

The boom grew louder as if the caverns of Moria had turned into a vast drum. A loud horn blasts nearby; followed by answering horns, running feet and harsh cries. Sam glanced at Frodo's belt.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo looked down at his belt, and saw a cold blue glow emanating from his sword's scabbard. His eyes widened as he drew the sword and stared at the glowing blade.

Legolas cursed.

"Orcs!"

Aragorn turned to the hobbits and herded them towards Gandalf, who had immediately drawn his sword.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." He turned to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "Find something to brace against the doors!"

They nodded and immediately scattered as Aragorn and Boromir slam and wedge the doors with spears. Boromir narrowly dodged an arrow as he catches sight of something. Cursing, he turned to Aragorn with shock in his eyes.

"They have a cave troll!" He reported.

Gimli snatched up two rusty dwarf axes and leaps onto the tomb just as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke flanked him from the front, left and right sides, and each armed with weapons.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He snarled.

BOOM! The door burst open in a shower of wood fragments, and twenty goblins charge into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll that was leashed with a heavy chain. Gimli gave a battle cry as he ducks a blow and immediately buries his axes in two goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir wade in the growing mass of goblins, cutting them down with their swords with Sasuke flanking them cutting down those that escaped their wrath, as Legolas fires round after round of deadly arrows into goblin throats trying desperately to shield the hobbits who were maintaining a shaky grip on their swords from where they were standing behind Gandalf, who was clutching his sword and joining in the battle.

The cave troll swept his club at Aragorn, who stumbled backwards. The huge club makes the descent for a killing blow. Suddenly there was a flash of steel as Boromir's broadsword slices into its meaty, scaly arm. It reared back in pain, spewing green blood from its wound. A lone goblin broke away from its swarming comrades and made a beeline for Naruto, shrieking inhumanly as it went. The blonde cracked a cocky smirk as he swung a solid fist into its deformed face and knocked it off kilter. However, it appeared that the creature was only stunned before it came back for more. Naruto jumped and hooked his legs around the goblin's neck before using the forward momentum to flip them over. He landed on his hands and bounced off to return to his feet before spinning and hacking off its head with his kunai in a gruesome spray of blood. But there wasn't time to reflect on the gore before he was attack from behind by another bloodthirsty goblin which he removed by gabbing the same kunai in its eye. Sakura, shielding Sam and Pippin from the onslaught, quickly calculated the more effective move. Grabbing an arrow out of thin air before it embedded itself in Pippin's eye, she angrily clenched her fist snapping the arrow in half before she gathered her chakra in her right fist.

"SHANNARO!" She hollered, grabbing the attention of Naruto whose eyes widened in horror and scrambled for safety, dragging Frodo and Merry with him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Frodo, frantically.

But his question was answered when Sakura immediately slammed her chakra-fuelled fist on the stone floor, splitting it like an earthquake and causing any goblins in its path to fall directly into it. Sasuke looked mildly impressed, as he ducked a blow from a goblin and immediately impaled it upon his katana. It was clear that Sakura had undergone some seriously impressive training from somebody with excellent chakra skills.

"Damnit, Sakura! I think you over did it again!" yelled Naruto frantically, as he scooped up his charges and moved to a nearby ledge surrounded with chipped and decaying stone columns. Unfortunately, his naturally loud voice grabbed the attention of the cave troll, and it hobbles towards them. "Oh, shit!" curses Naruto as he grabs Merry and hides behind a column. Frodo following swiftly.

"Oh my God!" Sakura fretted, wading desperately through the mob of goblins to aid her friend and their charges.

Frodo fearfully looked around the room, looking for the troll and sees Sam backing up against a wall; his sword in one hand and one of his saucepans in the other. In desperation, Sam swings wildly at an approaching goblin. To his surprise the saucepan connects, braining it. Sam looks shocked, and tries his luck again as he wallops another goblin. It too drops like a sack of potatoes. Sam laughed a little hysterically.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." He mutters to himself, before he looked over to see Frodo, Merry and Naruto in grave danger from the cave troll with Sakura fighting her way unsuccessfully. Frodo, the only one in immediate danger, plays an impromptu game of 'hide and seek' with the troll before he sees an opportunity and races for safety. The cave troll lunges forward, thrusting at Frodo's chest with his spear.

Frodo grunts in pain.

"NO!" screamed Naruto.

"Frodo!" Sam screams as Frodo is lifted off his feet by the spear tip and slammed against the wall. He sinks to his knees and falls into a lifeless heap on the floor, dislodging the spear in the process. Naruto is frozen in shock as Aragorn scrambles over to them, looking horrified.

"Frodo! Frodo!" He called out, desperately.

The hobbits go apeshit. Sam slashes at the cave troll's knee, bringing him down. Merry and Pippin jump on him, stabbing and slashing, but are swatted away like annoying flies. Legolas was just about to fire an arrow, when the remaining goblins suddenly recoiled in horror and bolted from the room, running for their lives. Confused, the rest of the Fellowship scan the room looking for the source of their fear when they notice Sakura and Sasuke staring over at where Frodo and the cave troll were. Both were ashen and wore absolutely petrified expressions on their faces.

" **I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD FROM YA SHOULDERS!"** rumbled a low, dark inhuman voice.

Heads turned and they saw Naruto standing in the rubble, glaring at the cave troll who looked proud of what he had just accomplished, despite the amount of pain he was in. Naruto was surrounded by a layer of red, wispy chakra that looked similar to the blue chakra that surrounded Sakura's fist when she powered up. His eyes were red and slitted – almost animal-like – and his fingernails and canine teeth had grown longer and sharper. His normally short, coarse blonde hair had grown longer and spiker and the subtle whisker-like marks on his cheeks were wider, thicker and blacker.

"Sasuke…" whimpered Sakura, clutching frantically at Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha abruptly disentangled himself from Sakura.

"I know, Sakura."

"What's going on? What's happening to Naruto?" demanded Pippin, who was looking at the blonde in horror.

"He's transforming," replied Sasuke, preparing himself for another fight against an unstable, volatile Naruto. He was pretty sure he knew what had finally awoken the Kyuubi from its dormant state… and it was lying in a lifeless heap with a spear sticking out of his chest.

"Transforming into what?" demanded Boromir, who had raised his sword in defence against Naruto instinctively.

"An immortal, 1000-year-old fox demon called the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Suddenly, Naruto launched himself at the cave troll, who roared in agony as the partially-transformed ninja used his enlarged canine teeth to tear off one of its mangled ears. While the troll was distracted with Naruto savagely ripping into its flesh, Legolas fires his arrow causing the troll to topple forward, moaning, and lands heavily; dead as a doornail. Immediately, Sakura and Sasuke quick-flashed forward and tackled Naruto, pinning him to the floor and ignored the gasps of alarm all around them and the pain of Naruto's flaming hot chakra licking up his arms as Sasuke deliberately glared into his lover's eyes with his sharingan.

" **This ain't over, Uchiha. I'll be back."** Kyuubi promised before the blonde's blue eyes returned and he passed out. While Sasuke was dealing with Naruto; Aragorn rushed to Frodo's side. The poor hobbit appeared to be dead much to Gandalf, Aragorn and the other hobbits' horror.

"Oh no…" the Ranger whispered and reluctantly turned Frodo over, only to gasp with the others when Frodo coughed and groaned, taking a huge breath. Sakura and Sasuke looked up, and stared wide-eyed at the hobbit, whom they thought had been killed.

"He's alive!" announced Sam in relief.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Frodo confirmed.

Aragorn was mystified.

"You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf suddenly grinned, "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo frowned before realising what the wizard was getting at and slowly opens his shirt to reveal Bilbo's Mithril shirt. The spear that the troll had thrust at him had not pierced through the shirt. Gimli reached forward and gently touched the golden material with awe.

"Mithril!" He glanced up at Frodo, with genuine admiration. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Frodo smiled humbly, but then trailed off when he realised they were missing someone.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked before looking over at where Sakura and Sasuke were squatted beside an unconscious Naruto and reacted with horror.

"Oh no, Naruto!" He scrambled over to the blonde's side and scanned for injuries. "Is he hurt?" He demanded, frantically. Sakura placed a calming hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"He's fine, Frodo. He's just knocked out." She reassured him, before glaring over his head.

Frodo frowned and turned to see that everyone, except for Gandalf and Legolas who seemed to remember something important were staring at Naruto warily and with some mistrust.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at Naruto like that?" Before anybody could reply … BOOM BOOM BOOM! The sounds of drums rang out again.

Gandalf grabbed everyone's attention.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

* * *

Sasuke immediately swung Naruto up into a fireman's hold and the Fellowship hurried towards a distant door as Goblins start scuttling down the Pillars behind them, like cockroaches. Frodo reacted with horror at the overwhelming Goblin army rushing towards them. The Fellowship ran as fast as their feet could carry them, before they are completely surrounded by Goblins all moving in for the kill. Suddenly, a deafening roar fills the air jolting Naruto awake.

"What's happening?" He mumbled groggily, before snapping to attention when he sees the sea of goblins surrounding them.

He immediately jumps down from Sasuke's back and brandishes a kunai, but realises that the goblins aren't paying attention to them. A fiery light casts dances down a nearby hallway creating eerie shadows among the pillars. All the goblins freeze and back fearfully away from an approaching beast, as they melted into the darkness.

"What is this new devilry?" whispers Boromir.

A huge shadow, surrounded by flame, falls across the hall causing the ground to shake, as though from a heavy foot fall. An unearthly sound rumbles. Gandalf warily lowers his sword and staff and closes his eyes, trying to see what was now approaching them. His eyes slowly open as he, in an almost defeated tone, revealed the source.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world!"

Everyone (except for Frodo, Sasuke, Sakura and Legolas) pretended not to notice Naruto flinch at the familiar words, having already witnessed what Naruto became when he was angry.

"This foe is beyond any of you!" Naruto gulped in fear when Gandalf suddenly and urgently yelled:

"RUN!"

The Balrog rose from a chasm and immediately gives chase as the Fellowship tear off down a nearby stairway. It was a massive creature: 40 foot giant man-beast, with a mane of flames. Sakura and Sasuke shuddered at the similarity it had with Naruto when he reached this stage in his Kyuubi transformation. When the blonde reached this stage it was almost impossible to sense any humanity within him. The Balrog held in one hand a blade that looked like a stabbing tongue of fire. In its other hand was a whip of many thongs. Aragorn lead the Fellowship to the top of a dizzying staircase with what looked like a bottomless pit beneath their feet. Gandalf followed, leaning heavily on his staff. Both Aragorn and Naruto look back at the Wizard with deep concern.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf urged the Ranger who hesitated. Gandalf shoves him forward.

"Do as I say; swords and kunai are no more use here!"

The Fellowship race down the stairway. Boromir, Legolas, Merry and Pippin make to one side of a narrow stairway before part of it breaks away leaving a large gap behind. It would be impossible for Gimli or the remaining hobbits to cross; and just barely possible for Aragorn, Gandalf and the three shinobi to make it over. Without hesitation, Sasuke scoops a protesting Sakura up in his arms bridal-style and leaps over the gap, landing safely on the other side. He places Sakura on her feet before pressing his sword into her hands and turning to assist the others in bringing the rest of their group over the large gap. Naruto seizes an obviously tired and unusually frail Gandalf's arm and wraps over his shoulder before wrapping an arm around the wizard's waist and leapt over the gap, carrying Gandalf with him.

"Thank you, lad," Gandalf wheezed before turning and watching the rest make their way over. Boromir receives Sam from Aragorn, but Gimli immediately backs away from Aragorn before the Ranger has the chance to pick him up and throw him over to Legolas or Naruto.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He growled.

The Balrog smashes through the wall and spreads out its vast wings causing the narrow staircase to shake violently. Gimli takes a running start and manages to land on the other side, and would've plunged to a grisly death if Legolas hadn't reached out and seized him by the beard.

"NOT THE BEARD!" Gimli shrieks in pain.

Aragorn had just finished tossing Pippin over to Naruto, when the staircase started the crumble underneath his feet and break off; causing him to scramble back to safety. The gap in the bridge was now far too wide for even Aragorn to cross with Frodo in his arms. All seemed hopeless when the Balrog suddenly swooped down past the Fellowship and disappeared into a flaming pit, causing the stairway to shake violently once again and dislodge a piece of stalagtite from above their heads. The stalagtite crashes into the staircase behind Frodo and Aragorn, causing the already unstable staircase to start tilting backwards.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn shouted at Frodo, who immediately obeyed as the Ranger seized a handful of the hobbit's shirt to stop him from stumbling over as they both used their forward momentum to shift the falling staircase towards the others. It crashed against the other side, throwing both Aragorn and Frodo forwards. Frodo was immediately caught by Naruto and Aragorn by Legolas before the Fellowship immediately turned tail and continued running down the narrow staircase. The Fellowship ran into a hall, where upon they spy a very narrow, but steady looking stone bridge. The floor split with fissures, spitting out flame.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" yelled Gandalf.

They race towards the slender bridge of stone and recklessly hurry over the dizzying bridge. However, at the last second, Gandalf stops dead in his tracks and turns to face the Balrog; staff in one hand, his sword in the other. Frodo stops and looks back in horror.

"You cannot pass!" roars Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Frodo gives an alarmed yell that attracts Naruto's attention. The blonde curses and rushes back to where Frodo stood, ready to pull back the hobbit. Gandalf ignores Frodo's cry as he focuses on the Balrog with a fierce look of distain on his careworn face.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

Frodo and Naruto watched as the Balrog placed one foot on the Bridge and drew itself to full height, spreading its wings from wall-to-wall. Gandalf looks tiny; balanced precariously on the narrow stone bridge.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf orders.

The Balrog slashes at Gandalf with its sword of flame, which the wizard blocks with his sword. A ringing clash and the Balrog's sword shatters into fragments.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf booms as the Balrog places one foot onto the bridge.

Immediately Naruto, Aragorn and Boromir race forward, brandishing their weapons. Gandalf cries out as he summons what remains of his strength and power before slamming his staff on the bridge. A blinding flash of brilliant white flame springs up, shattering his staff and breaking the bridge at the Balrog's feet. Startled, the Balrog slowly plunges into the abyss. Frodo sighs in relief and turns to move to safety. Gandalf sneers down at the falling Balrog before he turns and retreats to the rest of the Fellowship waiting for him on the other side. But alas, the Balrog at the last minute swings up the thongs of the whip and curls it around Gandalf's ankles, dragging him over the broken lip of the bridge.

Gandalf grunts in pain and barely manages to grab on the side of the bridge by his fingertips.

"Gandalf!" screams Frodo as he rushes over to aid his friend, but Boromir puts out his arm stopping him from going any further.

"No, Frodo, stop!" He yells.

Frodo fights him, and Naruto curses and runs over to the bridge and manages to catch Gandalf's hands before he lets go completely.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere!" Naruto promises and he struggles to pull Gandalf back up to safety.

Gandalf smiles hopelessly at Naruto.

"Take care of them." Naruto stares down at him in disbelief, tears threatening as he mouths 'no'. "It's up to you and Aragorn now to lead them." Gandalf insists. Naruto tightens his grip, just as Aragorn comes up behind him wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

Then Gandalf frowns at them fiercely.

"Fly, you fools!" Before dislodging Naruto's hands and he plummets into the darkness.

"NO!" screams Frodo from behind Aragorn and Naruto who stands there, numb from head to toe and his hand still outstretched as he watched the man he dubbed as his second … no third father figure (after Jiraiya and Iruka-sensei) falling away from him.

Aragorn, despite being just as horrified as Naruto, manages to pull away the blonde from the broken bridge and half-carries, half-drags him to safety dodging flying arrows in the process…

* * *

 **A/N: Until we meet again, Gandalf. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter update.**

 **Anyway, please review.**

 **TTFN xx**


	14. The Mirror Of Galadriel

**A/N:** **WHAT TO EXPECT IN THIS CHAPTER: Gandalf is mourned by the Fellowship; they retreat to Lothlorien, and are greeted by their mysterious host; Frodo, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke take a look into a clairvoyant mirror.**

 **I have no ownership over** _ **Naruto**_ **or over** _ **Lord of the Rings.**_ **Or better still, I could just visit Middle Earth for myself. That could be fun! :D**

 **Please continue reviewing constructively and responsibly to this story xx**

* * *

 **THE MIRROR OF GALADRIEL**

" _Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery.  
Today is a gift; that's why it's call the present." __**– Ancient Chinese Proverb**_

Outside was the Dimroll Dale Door; a direct access route into Moria that most of the Fellowship tumbled out of onto a grassy brilliantly sunlit hillside. Sasuke stood waiting anxiously for Naruto to emerge from within, having been dragged forcefully outside by Legolas when he realised Naruto had gone back to rescue Gandalf, and he'd gone after the idiot blonde.

Everybody was in various stages of grief; but the stubborn Uchiha was more concerned about whether or not he should wrap his lover up in a tight hold and never let him go, or kick his arse for scaring the living shit out of him and making him think that he had just martyred himself for the wrong reasons. However, the moment he saw Aragorn rushing out of the gate with an almost catatonic Naruto in tow, all thought of maiming the blonde disappeared. He rushed over to the two men.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, grabbing him by the shoulder and trying to get him to focus. "Dobe?"

The blonde had a look of numb shock on his whiskered face. A look that mirrored that of Frodo who had to be forcibly removed by Boromir when he became completely hysterical. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight hug. His unique musky scent snapped Naruto back to the reality of their current situation, and the blonde instantly dissolved into tears as his legs gave way from underneath him, forcing Sasuke to hold him up as Naruto wept copiously into his shoulder, staining the dark blue velvet. Silent tears fell from the Uchiha's eyes that he tried to discreetly brush away; as members of the Uchiha clan were forbidden to show emotion in public. Aragorn, despite struggling to hold back tears of his own, knew that they needed to make tracks. Using a rag to clean sticky black goblin blood from his blade, he called out for attention.

"Legolas, get them up!" He said urgently to the Elf who was currently trying his best to console a sobbing Sakura. Boromir snapped his head up and gave Aragorn a scandalised glare.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" He said, his voice breaking as he wiped his own tears away.

Aragorn shook his head.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." He explained, as he walked around gently, but urgently coaxing Gimli and the hobbits to their feet.

"On your feet, Sam." Aragorn instructed, "Frodo?"

He finally spots him walking away from the group, as though in a daze. Naruto, who had finally cried himself out, walked over and clapped a hand on the Ranger's shoulder.

"I'll get him." He said, quietly.

Aragorn nodded, and moved off to round up everyone while Naruto quickly caught up with the distraught Ringbearer.

"Frodo," The hobbit turned. A small tear fell down his cheek, and Naruto forced himself to keep his own emotions in check as he approached his friend and crouched down to his level.

"You're going in the wrong direction." The blonde reminded him.

Frodo nodded, but stayed silent. He soon found himself pulled into a very warm body, and he instantly felt comfort. Frodo slowly returned the embrace. "We're gonna make it through this, Frodo. I promise, we'll make them pay." Naruto vowed.

Frodo nodded once again, before walking silently beside his friend as they caught up with the rest of the Fellowship, who waited patiently for the strange, unusual blonde ninja whom held a very dark secret that they witnessed first-hand back in the chamber to return with their charge.

* * *

Aragorn scours ahead of the company, as they stumble on in the fading sunlight. In the distance, they caught a glimpse of a large forest which Legolas and Aragorn both confirmed to be Lothlorien.

"This looks like a tamer, nicer version of the Forest of the Dead." Sakura whispered excitedly to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke merely nodded but said nothing, while Naruto gave the forest a half-hearted appraisal, still licking his wounds from what he deemed his failure to prevent Gandalf from being killed by the Balrog, despite the others trying to convince him otherwise. It was clear somebody was to blame for the needless death; it just wasn't clear who it was. The Fellowship ran across a forest floor strewn with yellow flowers, and underneath a roof of golden leaves held up by silver tree trunks of huge grey trees. Gimli appeared to be nervous scoping out the area, holding his axe at the ready.

"Stay close, young hobbits … they say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power." Naruto's keen ears pricked up at this description, and he listened in intently. "All who look upon her fall under her spell…"

"Naruto…" The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin, earning a raised eyebrow from Sasuke and Sakura for his strange outburst.

His lover smirked.

"You getting paranoid, dobe?" Sasuke teased. Naruto ignored him, focusing upon the very familiar voice that whispered in his head.

"… Your arrival here brings me great joy, young one. We await your arrival." The voice continued. Naruto gulped.

"Mr. Frodo?"

Naruto glanced over at Sam who was staring at a very confused, and slightly frightened Frodo who was glancing around like he was. His eyes widened in understanding; the mysterious voice was talking to him too. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and glared at a nearby tree before raising his arms in the air in surrender.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli declared, proudly. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Naruto snorted, unamused.

An arrow levelled itself in front of Gimli's face, and the dwarf froze in alarm. The Fellowship suddenly found themselves surrounded by armed elves who aimed deadly arrows at their heads. Their captain, whose name was Haldir, stepped forward looking at Gimli with distain.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Gimli scowled at Haldir, who rolled his eyes before focusing upon Naruto who gazed back with a stony defiance.

"You boy," He approached Naruto cautiously. "How did you know we were there?" He demanded curiously.

Naruto considered his answer.

"Because unlike Gimli over there, I actually **do** have the ears and natural instinct of a fox." He responded.

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "Indeed?"

The Fellowship were lead high into the trees, and deposited onto an elegant Mallorn leaf. It is now evening.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)" Haldir bowed to Legolas respectfully, recognising him as a Prince.

Legolas nodded.

"Govannas von gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.)"

Haldir turned his attention towards Sakura who was standing ramrod straight beside Legolas, looking nervous, and nodded to her in greeting. He did likewise for Sasuke who nodded respectfully, and looked away; and smirked slightly at Naruto whom he viewed as a 'cocky little brat' because of his explanation back down on the forest floor. Naruto rolled his eyes, as Haldir moved on to Aragorn.

"A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen. (Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.)" Aragorn bowed.

"Haldir."

Gimli was growing frustrated.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" He growled, earning even more distain from Haldir.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days." Haldir observed, looking down his nose at Gimli.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! (I spit upon your grave!)" Gimli sneered.

Haldir and Legolas glared at him as Aragorn slapped a reproachful hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

" _ **That**_ was not so courteous!"

Sakura turned to Legolas in confusion.

"What did Gimli say?"

"I spit on your grave." The elf whispered back in disgust.

Sakura reacted with anger and turned a disgusted glare at the dwarf who shrugged. Haldir then turned towards Sam and Frodo. It was then that Haldir reacted negatively and glared both at Aragorn and Frodo in outrage.

"You bring great evil with you!" Frodo instinctively clapped a hand on the Ring hidden underneath his shirt. Haldir turns to Aragorn. "You can go no further!" He said, and walked away as everyone turns to look at Frodo.

Aragorn hurries after him, talking avidly in quick muted elvish. Time passes as the Fellowship take a load off, and sits around waiting for Aragorn to persuade Haldir to let them pass. Legolas, who was sitting with Sakura, turns around and looks at Frodo who glances at Sam. Sam looked away sadly, as Merry and Pippin also look at Frodo and turn away. Naruto emphasised with Frodo who looked uncomfortable and very alone. He watched as Gimli turned to look at Aragorn and bowed his head as all of them listened to him argue with Haldir.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope." Boromir reminded Frodo who looked up at him in surprise. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Naruto realised that Boromir was reminding Frodo that none of the Fellowship were feeling resentful towards him. None of them could've predicted that Gandalf would sacrifice himself to give all of them the chance to escape. The Fellowship became alert when Haldir walked up to Frodo, having finally agreed upon something if the triumphant expression on Aragorn's face said anything to the contrary. Haldir looked anything but happy.

"You will follow me."

* * *

Haldir leads the Fellowship onto a Hill Top that presented a breathtaking view of vast vista that was spread before them. A caravan of Elves leads them along a ridge, and through some golden woods. Several times Boromir looks over his shoulder at Frodo which raised the suspicion within Naruto and Sasuke. Several miles towards the South, a large hill rises out of the woods. Upon the hill rise, there were many might Mallorn trees – which were taller than any other tree and nestled high in the crown of the Mallorns, was a Beautiful City.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir heralded.

The city gleamed in the low rays of the late afternoon sunlight in greens, gold and silver. To the east of Caras Galadhon, the Woods of Lorien run down the pale gleam of Anduin, the great river. The land beyond the river appeared to be flat and empty, formless and vague, before it rose again like a dark and dreary wall. Inside Caras Galadhon, the moonlit night cast a blue glow upon a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, they come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway.

The Fellowship gathered before the arch as Haldir stepped off to one side and turned towards a glowing couple who, hand in hand, descended to meet the Fellowship. They stared up at the couple in awe, and Naruto immediately felt intimidated. This woman was completely different to the person he had met in his dreams, and he knew that she knew this. Aragorn touched his head in greeting as the light dimmed and the Lord and Lady stopped before the Fellowship. Galadriel's baby blue eyes immediately focused upon both Naruto and Frodo as Celeborn steps forward to greet the group. His hair was long and silver, his face grave and beautiful, with no sign of age upon it.

He looked hard at Aragorn.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eleven there are here, yet twelve there were, set out from Rivendell."

The Fellowship awkwardly shuffled their feet.

"Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Galadriel scanned each face as her husband speaks, hovering the longest over Frodo and Naruto before settling on Aragorn, who looks up.

"I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn commented. Galadriel's face fell when she realised what had happened.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Her voice was soft, musical and almost ethereal. "He has fallen into shadow." Aragorn nodded slightly and Naruto turned away, tears falling down his cheeks.

Legolas looked up his face solemn.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Celeborn looked horrified.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Gimli flushed with guilt and bowed his head sadly. Galadriel smiled sadly.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose."

Gimli sighed, drawing Galadriel's attention. He seemed strangely subdued and shy around this mysterious Elf.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Gimli looked up at her words, "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Boromir, Sakura and Sasuke all looked at Galadriel.

The proud Stewart's son was blinking and swallowing hard as Galadriel stared back. Boromir eventually looked away from her, weeping. Sakura and Sasuke flinched in shock, indicating to Naruto that she was now speaking telepathically in their heads. By their reactions, what Galadriel was saying to them hurt a great deal; because Sasuke was now glaring resentfully at the Elf and Sakura had tears brimming in her eyes, but they weren't tears of sorrow or despair, but incomprehension.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn questioned. Galadriel nodded in agreement.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall, to the ruin of all." This was a clear warning, and everybody knew it. Boromir looked back at her, unsure.

"Yet hope remains while company is true." Galadriel's eyes settle upon both Sam and Naruto. Both looked at her quizzically as she smiles.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel's voice fades away as she gazes at both Frodo and Naruto. Both immediately hear her whispering in their heads.

"Welcome to Cere Galadhon, Naruto, Shinobi of the Leaf… your true quest begins now!"

* * *

Gimli, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam found themselves in a pavilion set among the trees near a fountain. They reclined on soft couches, enjoying platters of food and wine the Elves had set out for them. Boromir sits apart from the group, sitting alone on a great tree root. Mournful singing drifts down from the tree canopies above them. Legolas approaches them, carrying a silver pitcher full of chilled fresh water from a nearby stream. He stops to listen to the song, and smiles sadly.

"A Lament for Gandalf…" He revealed.

Merry sits up, interestedly. Aragorn approaches and takes a seat in the pavilion next to Gimli who had drifted asleep. He begins sharpening his sword.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asks. Legolas shuts down.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

He takes his seat nearby Sakura; she and Legolas had grown closer in the wake of the tragedy of Moria, having both feared losing the other in their haste to flee. Sam turns down his bed, and turns to Merry.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." He frowns deep in thought before he stands up. "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green…" Aragorn starts when Gimli lets out a loud snore. "Or after thunder… silver showers…" Annoyed, Aragorn swats at Gimli, causing the dwarf to let out a grunt of surprise, but it stops the snoring. Sam continues his spontaneous recital,

"Came falling like a rain of flowers…" He squatted down again, feeling foolish. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

Later on, the Fellowship are sleeping on their beds with Gimli snoring loudly. Naruto sits up from where he was lying comfortably on Sasuke's chest, cuddling up to him and using the Uchiha as a giant teddy bear. He glares at Gimli before deciding that sleep with a lost cause, and sits up completely. Not too far away from where the Fellowship were sleeping, bare feet tread soundlessly across the lawn. Frodo wakes up and spies Galadriel, standing at a distance looking directly at him. She was dressed in a gossamer fine white dress that glowed in the moonlight. She turned and walked away, stirring up curiosity in Frodo who got up and followed. He never noticed Naruto, who immediately nudged Sasuke and Sakura awake. Before they could inflict bodily harm on the blonde for prematurely waking them up, Naruto indicated to Frodo who was quickly moving out of sight.

"Where is he going?" Sakura whispered as she sat up, and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I vote we find out," said Naruto, who immediately got to his feet and jogged after the hobbit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed with Sakura. Galadriel lead Frodo to a small glade. Upon a low stone pedestal, carved like a branching tree, sits a shallow silver basin. Galadriel glides down a small stone staircase and fills a silver pitcher with water from a stream. As though expecting to see him there, Galadriel turns and smiles at Frodo. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke caught up to the glade and hid out of sight of both Frodo and Galadriel in true shinobi style: underneath a nearby bush.

"Will you look into the mirror?" asked Galadriel with an air of eerie calmness about her.

Frodo - and unbeknownst to him; Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke - frowned suspiciously. They were still very wary about this 'Lady of Light' who seemed to know everything about them. Even things that _**they**_ were unaware of. Frodo maintained a cautious distance from her as he replied.

"What will I see?"

Galadriel smiled, "Even the wisest cannot tell."

She 'glided' over to the stone pedestal and slowly poured the water from the silver pitcher into the basin,

"For the mirror… shows many things. Things that were… things that are." She finished pouring the water into the basin, which Frodo and the shinobi could see was filled to the brim with water.

"And some things ..." Here her lovely, youthful face suddenly hardened and she narrowed her eyes warningly at Frodo. "That have not yet come to pass." Then she stepped back and gestured for Frodo to take a peek.

"Do not touch the water." She warned.

The shinobi watched as Frodo's face, at first remained confused, before the hobbit's blue eyes widened with wonder at what he was seeing. This went for some time before Frodo suddenly recoiled in horror and found himself being pulled closer and closer to the water's surface. The Ring emerged from Frodo's shirt and dangles dangerously close to the water's surface before Frodo grabs it and jerks back, throwing himself off the step and landing on the grass. Galadriel's face was cold and serious. She seemed unmoved, untouched by the horror Frodo had seen in the mirror.

"I know what it is you saw… for it is also in my mind." She said nothing more, and the shinobi knew that she was speaking telepathically with Frodo.

Galadriel looks at Frodo intensely, causing the hobbit to look down at the Ring in his hand then back up at her. He then slowly reaches out the Ring towards Galadriel whose eyes lit up with excitement. Alarm bells pealed madly in Naruto's head.

"Like hell!" He whispered and moved to intercept Frodo, but Sasuke jerked him back in place, much to his lover's shock. "What are you doing?!" Naruto demanded, but Sasuke wordlessly pointed to Galadriel who suddenly seemed to rise in stature before their eyes.

Sakura and Frodo shrank back in horror.

"In place of the Dark Lord, you would have a Queen, not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn. Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth … all shall love me and despair!" Naruto is officially freaked, and Sasuke is on edge as both try to comfort a visibly shaking Sakura. Galadriel suddenly laughs and becomes herself again, dressed in her glowing white finery. Her voice had become soft and sad.

Then she smiles.

"I pass the test." She whispers to herself, gently. "I will diminish and go into the west and remain Galadriel." Frodo appears to shrink in on himself.

"I cannot do this alone."

Galadriel smiles fondly at Frodo.

"You are a Ringbearer, Frodo… to bear a ring of power is to be alone." She walks over to him and tilts his head up to make him look her in the eyes. "This task was appointed to you, Frodo Baggins, and if you do not find a way … no one will." Naruto frowns when he sees Frodo's eyes widen with realisation.

 _What are you thinking, Frodo…_ Naruto fretted, not comprehending what was unfolding before him.

"I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it." He admitted. Galadriel smiled sympathetically.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

* * *

After Frodo went back to the Fellowship's campsite, reflecting upon what he had to do next, Galadriel remained in the glade.

"You need not hide from me. I might have the solution to your predicament." Galadriel called out.

The shinobi reluctantly came out from hiding and walked down the stone staircase into Galadriel's glade. They approached the pedestal reluctantly. Galadriel turned and smiled at them serenely. Whatever she had experienced after Frodo had offered her the One Ring had changed her from being cold, aloof and mysterious, to how Legolas appeared; quiet, but calm and wise - as though she had seen it all. Sasuke immediately got to the point.

"Why were we brought here?" He demanded, ignoring the hurt and anguished looks he was getting from Naruto and Sakura. Galadriel adopted a patient smile; the kind only mothers had when they attempted to correct their children.

"There is a prophecy that foretold the arrival of three powerful warriors with unique abilities and personalities, who would arrive from a distant land to help defeat the greatest evil to ever darken Middle Earth."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged bewildered glances between them, while Sasuke scowled.

"We were brought here on purpose. But why us?" asked Sakura. Galadriel smiled, and went to stand opposite the pedestal like she had done with Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked mysteriously.

Sakura summoned her courage and went first, looking nervously into the water. Like Galadriel had told Frodo before, the mirror revisited their past, present and future. With Sakura, the mirror revealed when she was a shy little girl, self-conscious of her overly enlarged forehead and trying desperately to fit in and be popular. Of her days in the Academy, when she achieved top marks and tried to catch the eye of Sasuke, and when she was a part of Team Seven and going through Sasuke's defection and overcoming great odds to get to where she was.

The mirror reminded Sasuke of his childhood: both the happy memories and of the massacre. Of how that one event changed him dramatically, and helped become the person he had become. But it was Naruto's past that was the most painful to relive – and he was ashamed that he had to share this with Galadriel. What the three of them hadn't realised was that their present and futures were exactly the same.

"Your future is a warning. One you must heed if you desire to return home. You must not allow it to pass." Galadriel urged.

Their future foretold an image of the Shire; once a lush and beautiful rolling country hillside, in ruins. Buildings were burning… bodies strewn about… dark shapes of Orcs looting and destroying… the Party Tree hacked down…images of Sasuke and Sakura being cut down and killed… the hobbits, including Sam, Merry and Pippin enslaved… and the image of a feral, bloodied Naruto in partial Kyuubi-mode standing next to a dark foreboding figure whom the three shinobi assumed was a fully restored Sauron; and on Sauron's ring finger was the One Ring.

Naruto was the one the most disturbed by this predicted future. What kind of purpose could he possibly have being by Sauron's side?

"You must protect Frodo at all costs. This Fellowship will fail, and it will be up to you overcome the evil that will destroy them."

The three of them gave their solemn promise.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a long chapter to write. I hope I haven't rambled. I found writing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's mirror visions difficult to write, so I apologise if they sucked.**

 **I'm on a roll with this story, so the next chapter shouldn't take too long to write and put out.**

 **I'm also planning on making this story into a trilogy, following all three of the** _ **Lord of the Rings**_ **stories. I hope that this makes any readers out there excited.**

 **TTFN xx**


	15. The Choices Of Team Seven

**A/N: WHAT TO EXPECT IN THIS CHAPTER: The Fellowship continue with their journey; our shinobi heroes must make a choice that will make an impact on the outcome of the Fellowship's quest; Boromir starts to lose it, setting off a chain reaction for the Fellowship.**

 ** _Naruto_** © **Masashi Kishimoto and _Lord of the Rings ©_ J.R.R Tolkien. Two very talented men.**

 **Continue reviewing constructively and responsibly.**

* * *

 **THE CHOICES OF TEAM SEVEN**

" _There is never a good time to make a hard decision."  
_ _ **– Charles Orlando.**_

* * *

Dawn broke over Lothlorien's Silverlode River Bank as an elegant ship, carved in the likeness of a swan, glided across the calm water. Galadriel stood in it, looking regal in her formal white velvet dress and veil. On the shore, cloaks are fastened around each member of the Fellowship with green, silver-veined leaf brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn finished securing Aragorn's cloak about his strong shoulders. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." The Elves prepare for the Fellowship's departure. Legolas is among them, helping to shift small parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. Sakura and Naruto who were nearby storing the same packages onto a nearby boat, pulled out a thin wafer and frown down at it.

"What is this, Legolas?" asked Sakura as Naruto sniffed at it, curiously fox-like. Legolas took it from her and smiled.

"Lembas! It's Elvish Way-bread." He tore off a small piece of the wafer and nibbled on it. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He put the rest of it back in the wrapper and retreated back up the shore, leaving both hobbits and Sakura and Naruto by themselves.

"How many did you eat?" asked Merry casually.

"Four." Pippin and Naruto replied simultaneously. Sakura made a face.

"Ugh. I hope you don't get sick 'cause I'm not cleaning it up." She threatened, before turning and following Legolas as Pippin burped, and Naruto shrugged.

"Well, how were we supposed to know we weren't supposed to eat the entire thing in one sitting?" asked Naruto, to both hobbits before he wondered off, searching for something else to do before they resumed their journey. He overheard Celeborn talking with Aragorn. Both men looked grave.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Soon, the Fellowship clambered into their boats, with the hobbits more cautious than the others. Legolas helps both Sakura and Gimli on board his boat, while Sam struggles to steady the boat he was going to be sharing Aragorn and Frodo. Merry and Pippin were travelling with Boromir, and Naruto and Sasuke were sharing another boat. As Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Sasuke pushed off from the shore and paddled away, each began remembering their final audiences with Galadriel.

* * *

 **(Legolas)**

Galadriel presented Legolas with an elegant looking bow. She smiled serenely at the elven Prince.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Legolas graciously thanked her ladyship, and examined the bow with genuine awe. It was strong, sturdy and was green with an intricate silvery pattern. Galadriel smiled.

"I foresee a happy future for you Legolas, should we all be successful in the end." She said cryptically, causing Legolas to frown. But before he could question what she meant by that, she had already turned to Merry and Pippin, indicating that she had said enough on the matter and that it was up to him to discover the rest for himself. This troubled him greatly. A flash of pink drew his attention, and he turned to see an oblivious Sakura, and he couldn't help but wonder if Sakura was what Galadriel was talking about.

* * *

 **(Merry and Pippin)**

Galadriel turned to an attendant who was carrying her carefully picked out gifts, and withdrew two identical silver daggers. Both weapons looked well cared for and the leather scabbards they were encased in looked old, but in good knick.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin," She explained to the surprised hobbits who accepted the daggers and withdrew them from the scabbards for closer looks. "They have already seen service in war." Then Galadriel slipped a hand underneath Pippin's chin and make eye contact with the youngest hobbit, who blushed underneath the scrutiny.

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Pippin gave a hopeful smile, as Galadriel moved on to present her gift to the next person in line.

* * *

 **(Sam)**

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." Galadriel handed Sam a neatly coiled bundle of finely plated rope. The hobbit bowed low.

"Thank you, my lady." He thanked her, then looked sidelong at the blades Merry and Pippin were holding and currently examining with genuine awe on their faces. A contemplative look came upon his face, before he turned and looked at Galadriel, sheepishly.

"Uh, have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" He asked. Galadriel merely smiled at him with fond amusement before moving on to the next member of the Fellowship.

* * *

 **(Gimli)**

The dwarf diverted his eyes downwards, feeling uncomfortable in Galadriel's presence. The Lady of Light studied him for several minutes.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" She requested, not unkindly. Gimli shuffled his feet.

"Nothing." He grunted, and turned away. But then suddenly has a change of heart and turns back to Galadriel, looking her in the eyes. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel giggled, and smiled at him looking charmed. Gimli, embarrassed, turns to walk away, but then halts for a second time and turns back.

"Actually, there was one thing – ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask…" He trails off, stumbling over his words to find the right thing to say. Gimli could then be found sitting in his boat with Legolas and Sakura, with a faraway look in his eyes. A faint smile upon his face.

"What are you thinking?" asks Sakura, curiously.

"I was thinking back to what I had asked her ladyship." Gimli replied. Legolas grinned.

"What did you ask for?" Gimli blushed slightly.

"I asked her for one single hair from her golden head," He replied. "She gave me three."

* * *

 **(Aragorn)**

Aragorn remembered the farewell on the shores of Lothlorien. When it was his turn to receive his gift from Galadriel; the Lady of the Light stood before him and place a hand on her granddaughter's Evenstar pendant. Her face was emotionless.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Am meleth din. I ant e-guil Arwen Undomiel…pelitha." _**(For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar… will diminish.)**_ The pair show obvious sorrow in their eyes.

"Aniron I e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aniron e ciratha a Valannor." _**(I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.)**_ He replied solemnly. Galadriel nodded.

"That choice is still before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn," She reminded him. "To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness… with all that is left of your kin." The fact of this hit home hard for Aragorn, and both of them were silent for a moment, letting this sink in. Galadriel glanced at the pendant around Aragorn's neck, and smiles.

"Namarie." _**(Farewell.)**_ she said, "Nardath na i moe cerich." _**(There is much you have yet to do.)**_ She cupped his cheek, feeling sympathy for the challenges he would be facing in his not too distant future.

"Dan…u-'eveditham, Elessar." _**(We shall not meet again, Elessar.)**_ Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise, before withdrawing within himself again and bowing in respect.

* * *

 **(Frodo)**

Frodo sat in the boat with Sam and Aragorn, reflecting upon the echo of Galadriel's voice in his mind. He remembered when she handed him a small crystalline vessel, which was shaped like a teardrop and filled with a clear water and a shining light trapped within.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins." Galadriel offered him a sad smile, before leaning forward and kissing him tenderly on the forehead. "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." Frodo glanced up from his contemplation of the gift her ladyship had just given him, and saw her standing on the shore with her hand in the air, waving goodbye.

"May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out." He heard her whispering in his head. He nodded to her in acknowledgement.

* * *

The three shinobi were given their gifts in private, hours before the rest of the Fellowship were given their send off. But there was a reason for it. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto came together for a secret meeting to discuss something that must unfold that had significant importance to the outcome of the Ringbearer's journey to destroy the One Ring. The result of that meeting, I cannot reveal at present. But suffice it to say, their decision will help Frodo win the war. Galadriel came to each of them, one by one to relinquish their gifts.

 **(Sakura)**

"Hello, Sakura." Galadriel greeted the pinkette who immediately stood up and bowed low in respect to the mysterious Lady of Light.

"Milady."

"I understand that you are an apprentice field medic, am I correct?" asked Galadriel, smiling serenely at the young woman standing before her nervously.

"I am. Thank you for asking." Sakura replied humbly. She didn't bother asking how this mysterious elf found out about her role within the shinobi world. Hell, she wouldn't have been surprised if she knew that Lady Tsunade, Konoha's current Hokage was her teacher and mentor. It was slightly unnerving that Galadriel appeared to know everything about a person the moment she clapped eyes on them, but Sakura felt it would be disrespectful to even think of asking how she knew. Galadriel smiled knowingly as though aware of the questions Sakura was forcing herself not to ask.

"Sakura, I present you with a special elixir. One that has been used by elf-kind for many generations. One drop will heal all wounds, provided the wound is not fatal. It is used by our most experienced and accomplished healers. Use this wisely." Galadriel presented Sakura with a small bottle of red liquid, the colour of spilt blood.

"Thank you." Sakura tucked away the bottle in her thigh pack. She considered it an honour to be gifted with a medicine not even heard of back in her home world.

* * *

 **(Sasuke)**

While the Fellowship were still deep within their restless slumber, Sasuke could be found perched high in the canopies. His original purpose for being up there was so he could sharpen his trusty sword in peace without being interrupted by a certain dobe, and the two younger hobbits asking inane questions about who he was and of his experiences back in his world.

"A moment of your time, Lord Uchiha." Sasuke started and glanced down to see Galadriel standing at the base of the tree he was hidden in, smiling politely and with a purpose he could see set in her eyes.

"May I help you with something?" He asked, politely. Galadriel nodded and beckoned him to come back down. He complied and knelt before the obviously higher ranking being. Despite the fact that he had rejected a cruel, selfish and greedy village; he wasn't about to forget the respectful customs his loving mother and strict, but well-meaning father had taught him since he could walk and talk.

"Walk with me." Galadriel requested and Sasuke nodded curtly as he replaced his katana back into its holster and offered his arm to the elegant elf. She smiled and accepted the arm as they walked together silently through the glade. "I have seen your heart, Sasuke." Galadriel sounded grim and Sasuke frowned, cursing the fact that he had conveniently forgotten that this Lady of Light was psychic and omnipresent. Of course, she would've seen how he used to be before he was mysteriously brought into this strange world with two people he vowed he'd never see again (despite how much he loved Naruto too).

"I've seen your dreams, and I have seen your fears. But you shouldn't let your past dictate your future. The mirror should've told you the possible outcomes, but it is up to you which path you take." Sasuke paused and looked up at the stars, lost in thought.

"How can I go back to a village that forced my brother to commit those atrocities against my family?" Galadriel looked saddened as she saw the troubled young shinobi throwing away his pride and verbalise what he dreaded. She turned towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Using her other hand, she tilted his head up so that he was looking her in her blue, almost silvery wise eyes.

"My heart tells me that the Elders of your former village will get what is coming to them in the long run. But you will earn your penance by helping the Ringbearer complete his quest." Sasuke looked sceptical, and looked stunned with Galadriel produced from within the folds of her gossamer fine gown an aged leather satchel which contained well used weapons of man. "My gift to you, Lord Uchiha, a collection of Middle Earth's finest weaponry. Their previous owners fought many battles with them, and persevered until the end. May you also find good fortune and humility with these blades as well." Sasuke reached for the gift and bowed before her.

"Thank you, milady." He thanked her, touched and grateful that she could see the good that still resided within him, that he had thought had long been lost the moment he betrayed the village and defeated Naruto at the Valley of the Dead all those years ago. Galadriel smiled serenely.

"Get some sleep, young warrior. You will need it for what lies ahead."

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

The vision he had seen from the Mirror troubled Naruto greatly. Particularly the last image that depicted the ruined Shire landscape; with a dark figure standing on a hill overlooking the barren landscape and a feral, partially transformed Naruto in Kyuubi-mode standing attentively at its side. It was Naruto's greatest fear that one day, the demon within him would take over and he wouldn't be the person he had worked so hard to become; he would be what all the more vengeful villagers had predicted he'd be.

"I cannot let that happen. I won't!" Naruto vowed, clenching his hands into fists that drew blood because he had dug his sharpened fingernails into his palm.

"Then you must not fail in your quest, Naruto." Naruto turned to face Galadriel who had silently approached him, a grave but calm expression on her lovely face. "Only your choices and actions made from here on out, will predict which road you will travel and what outcome will prevail." Naruto went quiet, he knew what the choice would be. But he wasn't sure if he could accept it.

"You already know who the chosen one is, don't you?" Naruto guessed. Galadriel didn't reply, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she did. Without uttering another word; Galadriel merely stepped towards the blonde shinobi and kissed his brow. Almost immediately, Naruto could feel an unnatural but non-threatening warmth wash over him. All of his doubt and fear, suddenly went away somehow. He knew now what he was meant to do.

"My gift to you, Naruto, is my blessing and a protective seal. If you just believe that you can do it, then you will protect your charges until the end. However, I fear that your greatest test is yet to come. Do not give in to the darkness, no matter what they might bestow upon you." She cupped his cheek. "Hurry, the Fellowship is stirring. It is time." Galadriel then left him standing there, looking thoughtful.

* * *

The Fellowship travelled in their boats down the River Anduin. The Four Elven boats carried them steadily southward. Green trees that surrounded them slowly gave way to a brown and withered land. Night was falling, and the darkness gathered quickly as the Fellowship comes upon a small island which they made camp for the night. Boromir looked out from behind a large rock and saw a log floating in the river. Naruto followed his gaze and noticed two small hands clutching to the log, and the top of a head is barely visible over the log's edge. Two eyes glinted sinisterly. The blonde narrowed his eyes and silently unclipped his thigh pack, producing a sharpened kunai. He got up and moved to intercept the creature, but was stopped by Sasuke who was also watching the creature carefully and shook his head. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke pointed towards Boromir and Aragorn who were in muted conversation about the same creature.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn stated. All three shinobi snapped their heads towards the creature, surprised with what they saw. This 'Gollum' looked truly like such a pitiful creature. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn stated with disgust.

Boromir frowned.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Frodo overhears them and instantly looks worried. Sam leans over to Frodo, some food in hand and he offers the portion to his friend.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo." Sam urged. But Frodo shook his head, declining politely.

"No, Sam." The fair haired hobbit frowned disapprovingly at Frodo, who started staring off into space; deep in thought.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. And you're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed." Frodo ignored him. Sam couldn't accept that and tried to gain Frodo's attention. "Mr. Frodo…"

"I'm alright." Frodo insisted. Sam looked mystified.

"But you're not!" His loud outburst attracted the attention of Naruto and Sakura who looked at the both of them with deep concern. Sasuke eyed them with annoyance, but if one happened to look close enough; they could tell that even the Avenger could tell that something was off about Frodo. "I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."

"You can't help me, Sam… Not this time." He sounded blunt and tired. "Get some sleep." Sam swallowed and nodded before he reluctantly turned and respected Frodo's wishes. Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances and knew that somebody had to intervene. It wasn't healthy for Frodo to avoid the basic fundamentals of life: sleeping and eating. Sasuke frowned. _Perhaps this is the Ring's influence?_ His attention was directed towards Aragorn and Boromir who were engaged in an urgent and rather heated conversation. It seemed that they were at odds about the direction the Fellowship should be taking the Ring. He focused charka into his ear, and made it so he could hear over long distances.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road." Boromir insisted. "You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." The Gondorian Soldier sounded almost desperate, like had a hidden agenda that he was keep extremely close to his chest. It seemed that Aragorn was thinking along the same lines as Sasuke, as he gave a very convincing retort.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Boromir looked as though he couldn't believe his own ears, let alone what Aragorn was saying about his own kin.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Sasuke heard a barely noticeable gasp coming from the direction of the slumbering hobbits and realised that Frodo was awake, and listening in on the entire conversation like he was. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turns away, not wishing to continue the conversation. But Boromir wanted to be heard and he forcibly turned Aragorn back around to face him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden the shadows!" Aragorn's eyes flashed. But still, Boromir persevered. "Scared of who you are, of what you are." He finally released Aragorn, who turned away. But then he thought better of it and turned round to face Boromir, his eyes stormy and unyielding.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred league of your city!" He vowed and declared. Sasuke turned at the touch of Naruto's hand on his shoulder, as the blonde shared the same disturbed expression on his tanned face. He had obviously overheard the conversation as well.

"Should we be worried?" The blonde muttered underneath his breath. Sasuke didn't immediately reply.

"Too soon to tell, but we should be on our guard in the meantime. Tell Sakura." Naruto nodded and moved off to tell her their plans.

* * *

A flock of birds circled high above in the sky early the next morning, all of them black against the pale sky. Aragorn was watching them with concern. The boats drifted slowly through the steep rocky gorge in the pre-dawn light. Aragorn leant forward and clapped a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"Frodo." Aragorn said quietly. The hobbit looked up slowly and his eyes widened in amazement. All the Fellowship glimpsed the sight of two enormous rock statues, towering 300 feet above them and either side of the river. They were the images of Gondorian kings of old. Both loom over the boats with power and majesty. "The Argonath." He whispered, moved by the beauty of the silent sentinels towering over him. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old … my kin." The three shinobi were impressed by the towering rock statues, but they just as easily dismissed them as they reminded them of their own tributes to past and present Hokages: the Hokage Mountain, where each reigning Hokage had their likeness chiselled on the edge of a massive cliff-face that overlooked the entire village. The rest of the Fellowship admired in stunned silence as the current takes them through the narrow gap between the statues' feet. Up ahead of them was a large lake only a mile down river. They eventually reached the shore of the Nen Hithoel, and they immediately leapt out of the boats and clambered onto the wooded shore.

Aragorn took point.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." He announced. Gimli stumbled up towards him, and leaned against his axe.

"Oh, yes. Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better … a festering, stinking marshland, as far as the eye can see." Gimli stated, looking gloomy. Aragorn nodded, confirming what Gimli had already told them.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn instructed and turned away, going about his business. Gimli frowned and looked indignant.

"Recover my…" He wondered off, in search of a place to make camp. Legolas turned to Aragorn with urgency.

"We should leave now." Legolas suggested, looking fearful. But Aragorn shook his head.

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Legolas scanned the area, as well as the Eastern shore.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me." He admitted, casting a glance around into the Parth Galen forest before he looked over at an oblivious Sakura, who was building the campfire, suddenly fearful for her safety; even though he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." Aragorn followed Legolas' gaze, and knew exactly what he meant.

The second the Fellowship disembarked and started making camp, Sam almost immediately started nodding off to sleep.

"Where's Frodo?" asked Merry, who had dumped a small pile of kindling at Gimli's feet. The dwarf was assisting Sakura with the campfire; but Merry's innocent question immediately caught the entire Fellowship's attention and everyone stopped what they were doing. Aragorn's head snapped around and immediately flew towards Boromir's shield. It was lying abandoned by his camp bed.

"Where's Naruto?" demanded Sasuke, and Aragorn relaxed slightly; realising that Naruto must have gone off after Frodo and Boromir. Immediately, both Sasuke and Aragorn took off and started searching for the trio.

On the slopes of Amon Hen, Frodo walked beneath the trees, lost in thought. His feet hit the rough edge of an ancient stone slab and his eyes follow an overgrown path towards stone stairs leading to the summit of Amon Hen: the seeing seat. Frodo flinches when he hears the sound of crackling, and freezes. Turning, Frodo sees Boromir carrying an armful of firewood.

"None of us should wonder alone; you least of all. So much depends on you." Boromir pauses when he notices the distrustful, cautious scowl on Frodo's face. "Frodo?" The hobbit doesn't reply, but takes a step back away from the soldier who notices. A sinister gleam was in the man's eye. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?" Frodo was silent. Both of them could hear the murmur of the wind in the trees and the distant roar of the falls of Rauros. "Let me help you. There are other ways, Frodo … other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning of my heart." Boromir was taken aback.

"Warning? Against what?" He starts walking forward towards Frodo, he pulls himself up. "We are all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…don't you see that is madness?" Frodo shook his head, disagreeing.

"There is no other way." Boromir was now showing his true colours. He now looked desperate and alarm bells were pealing madly in the hobbit's head.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people." Angrily, he dropped the collection of wood in his arms, alarming Frodo, who continues backing up. "If you would but lend me the ring…"

"No." Frodo stepped hurriedly away from Boromir. The soldier looked offended.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." _I beg to differ…_ Frodo thought as he maintained cautious eye contact with Boromir.

"You are not yourself." Frodo insisted warily. Boromir glares at Frodo.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end." Frodo, officially freaked out, turns to leave. Big mistake. "You fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance… it might have been mine. It should be mine." He advanced quickly upon a frightened Frodo. "Give it to me! Give me the Ring!" Boromir prepares himself to leap on top of Frodo, but is blocked by a flying kunai which embedded itself into the leafy floor. Both Frodo and Boromir looked up and saw a furious Naruto perching on a low branch glaring at Boromir.

"Naruto?" Frodo exclaimed. Naruto briefly looked over at the hobbit, assessing him for damages before turning his attention towards the agitated Boromir.

"Get out of here, Frodo. GO!" Naruto ordered the hobbit who hesitated for a second before slipping on the Ring and instantly disappearing; the sounds of his footfalls were quickly masked by the sound of the wind whistling through the trees. Boromir snarled and tried to follow him, but Naruto immediately grabbed Boromir and pushed him back. "You stay away from him, or else!" Naruto threatened the soldier, but his words barely registered.

"I see your mind … you will take the Ring to Sauron. You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all!" Naruto watched the poor man with horror. Is this what the Ring does to those that covert it? "Curse you! Curse you and your halflings!" Boromir stumbled and fell to Naruto's feet. The blonde froze, waiting to see what Boromir would do next. Slowly, Boromir comes to and looked around, disoriented.

"Boromir? Are you alright?" Naruto asked cautiously, and crouched down to the man's level. Boromir focused on Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Naruto? What happened?" Boromir sounded like a scared little boy, and immediately realised what he had done and started to cry. "Frodo…" He whispered in horror, and then started looking around searching for the hobbit, remorseful. "Frodo! What have I done? Please, Frodo…" Naruto walked over to the man and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, we've got to find him." Naruto told Boromir who merely nodded dumbly, ashamed of his actions.

Frodo, lost in the misty twilight world of the Ring, raced through past the foggy shapes of twisted trees. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Boromir's despairing voice from another dimension.

 _"I'm sorry, Frodo… Frodo!"_

Frodo found himself climbing up some stone steps. He clambered up them, onto a high seat, perching on four stone pillars. Frodo cowered in fright on the seat, looking very much like a lost child upon the throne of mountain kings. The world of mist swirls around him as he peers out from the seat. It seemed to shrink. In all directions, views of far off lands telescope towards him through the mist. Everywhere he looked, the Dark Lord's power is in motion. Frodo looks to the east and fire explodes against the smoke, as a huge mass of black battlements fill Frodo's vision. It is a mountain of Iron, immeasurably strong, a tower of adamant: Barad-dur, the Fortress of Sauron. Frodo recoils in horror when Sauron's Eye leaps towards him like a finger of light. He leaps off the seat, and tumbled down the stairs. Sauron's eye sweeps around Amon Hen like a searchlight, looking for the Ring. Frodo struggled to remove the Ring from his forefinger… and immediately finds himself lying on the summit of Amon Hen, gasping for breath.

"Frodo?" Frodo glanced up to see Aragorn and Sasuke towering over him, looking concerned.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the update. My apologies for the delay, I have been very busy. And I had started a new crossover story involving the TV series _Charmed_ and _The Vampire Diaries._ If you would like the read the story, the title is called: _Let Your Dreams Flood In._**

 **Please review. This story will be ending soon, but I am going to be continuing it with two sequels relating to _The Two Towers_ and _The Return of the King._**

 **I look forward to seeing who has been waiting patiently. Until the next update :)**


	16. Until We Meet Again

**A/N: WHAT TO EXPECT IN THIS CHAPTER: Frodo is leaving the Fellowship to venture out on his own to destroy the One Ring, but has** **two** **unexpected companions; Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship fight off the large army of Isengard Uruk-hai; A death and kidnapping.**

 _ **Naruto**_ **Masashi Kishimoto and** _ **Lord of the Rings**_ **© J.R.R Tolkien. I don't own or have any affiliation with both works of fiction.**

 **Please review responsibly and constructively. NO FLAMES WILL BE APPRECIATED!**

* * *

 **UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN**

" _We're all stories in the end. Let's just make it a good one, eh?"  
_ _ **~The Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who)**_

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Frodo recoils in horror when Sauron's Eye leaps towards him like a finger of light. He leaps off the seat, and tumbled down the stairs. Sauron's eye sweeps around Amon Hen like a searchlight, looking for the Ring. Frodo struggled to remove the Ring from his forefinger… and immediately finds himself lying on the summit of Amon Hen, gasping for breath._

 _"Frodo?" Frodo glanced up to see Aragorn and Sasuke towering over him, looking concerned._

* * *

Frodo stared at them, still very afraid and questioning everything… and everyone.

"It has taken Boromir!" Frodo told Aragorn and Sasuke. Aragorn's eyes narrowed with concern and he walked towards Frodo, worried that Boromir had forcibly taken the Ring from the Ringbearer.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked urgently. Frodo backed away from Aragorn, shocking the ranger. Sasuke remained where he was standing; he could recognise the crazed look in the hobbit's eyes. He sighed, realising that Boromir had scared him more than they realised and had broken Frodo's trust with not only the soldier, but also everyone else.

"Stay away!" Frodo warned them both. Aragorn looked hurt.

"Frodo… I swore to protect you."

"So did I." Sasuke added, look determinedly at Frodo. But the hobbit remained stubborn.

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" The hobbit retorted. Frodo uncurled his fist, and nestled in the palm lay the Ring. It glinted; gold and beautiful in the afternoon sun. Both Aragorn and Sasuke's eyes are immediately drawn to it. "Would you destroy it?" Aragorn, looking at the Ring, slowly approached Frodo. Suddenly, the three of them could hear the Ring start to whisper.

 _"Aragorn…Aragorn…Elessar…"_ Aragorn reached out his hand towards the Ring. Sasuke could hear the Ring whispering something different: _"Avenger… Last of the Uchihas…"_ It made the boy flinch uncomfortable. Frodo did not make a move, questioning what the ranger was about to do next. Not to mention Sasuke who was carefully observing them both. With both hands, Aragorn closed Frodo's hand over the Ring and pushed it towards his chest as he kneels before the Ringbearer. Frodo looked at him with shock, then relief.

"I would have gone with you … **we** would've gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn reassured Frodo, loyalty as plain as the nose on his face. Frodo glanced over at Sasuke who gave a curt nod and very tiny smile, confirming what Aragorn had said.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo instructed both ranger and shinobi. Both men nodded, solemnly. Sasuke suddenly cursed colourfully, and drew his katana. A blue glow attracted Aragorn's attention and he glanced down to see that Frodo's sword, Sting, was glowing an eerie blue light. He frowned and stood up, immediately drawing his sword.

"Go, Frodo. Run." The hobbit hesitated. Aragorn looked back at him anxiously as he started walking towards where Sasuke was staring at something they couldn't see, sweatdropping. "Run!"

"Go, damn you!" growled Sasuke, gripping his katana in a death grip. Frodo runs from the hilltop. Aragorn strides over to Sasuke's side and is greeted with the sight of about 200 Uruk-hai advancing towards them. Showing no fear, Aragorn walks bravely towards them and touches his sword to his forehead. Sasuke gulps silently before adopting a vicious, steely-eyed glare that had last been on his face when he faced off against his brother and when he was fighting to keep his body away from Orochimaru.

The Uruks immediately attacked, and Aragorn and Sasuke cut down several. However, they forced the both of them up the stairs of the seat. Sasuke, having been taught and raised in the oriental-style of sword fighting, has the added handicap of element manipulation on his side, and uses this to his advantage as he summons lightning; which coats his katana blade in a crackling cover of electricity and arches a vicious, and well-aimed slice at his more unfortunate opponents, killing them instantly. Aragorn however, attacks the leading Uruk-hai like a madman, bringing two down with his sword and leaping into the ruins as others close in on him. He battles the Uruk-hai amongst the pillars and blocks of Amon Hen. But despite their obvious bravery, both Aragorn and Sasuke are quickly surrounded. Suddenly, elven arrows smash into the Uruk-hai and Legolas races out of the woods, firing his bow. Gimli leaps into the battle, wielding his axe. And…

"SHANNARO!"

Sasuke groans as he hears Sakura's familiar battle cry. What he wasn't expecting was the giant earthquake that came soon after. Stopping dead in their tracks, the male members of the Fellowship turned towards their token female member and dropped open their mouths in shock. Sakura had rushed onto the scene and immediately after taking out whatever Uruk-hai stumbled into her path, she had smashed her fist on the hardened earth, splitting it down the middle with her monsterous, chakra-enhanced strength.

"But … that's impossible." Legolas stammered, and looked over at a straight-faced Sasuke who appeared completely calm on the outside, but inwardly was speechless and glad that he hadn't completely suffered Sakura's wrath before they were stranded in Middle Earth.

"Did you know she could do that, laddie?" Gimli demanded, as the four of them watched Sakura single-handedly holding her own against the uruk-hai. The avenger shook his head in reply before ducking and parring an attack from yet another uruk-hai. Aragorn said nothing, but was impressed. The battle continued.

* * *

Frodo darted down the steep Parth Galen hillside, fleeing from the fight behind him and making a desperate attempt to reach the riverside so he could continue on his quest. And he hoped to do it before he was discovered by any of the other hobbits. Meanwhile, Sam was looking around for Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam looked around for his friend. While the leader of the Uruk-hai started bellowing his orders to his subordinates.

"Find the Halflings … find the halflings!" Naruto who was nearby, overheard this and his eyes widened in horror. He had a feeling, he knew why the hobbits were being targeted. It was time to put Team Seven's plan into motion. He just wished that he'd have had enough time. Then he suddenly got an idea and fashioned the hand signs to his favourite jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created a clone and sent it to his teammates. He ordered the clone to give them the message that he was implementing their plan. Once the clone dispersed Naruto immediately set out to find Frodo.

* * *

With Frodo, the hobbit stumbled and fell. Recovering, he quickly crawled behind a tree. And just in the knick of time, as the sound of Uruk-hai crashing through the forest rang out.

"Frodo!" He looked around and saw Merry and Pippin hidden in a hollow, a few feet away. "Hide here, quick!" He urged his cousin, gesturing frantically.

"Come on…" Pippin agreed. But Frodo looked at his friends/cousins and slowly shook his head, he had a great sadness in his eyes. Merry's eyes widened when he realised what Frodo was about to do. Pippin looked between his best friend and Frodo, looking confused.

"What's he doing?" Merry's eyes meet Frodo's, and he nods. Understanding.

"He's leavin'." Merry told Pippin, whose eyes widened in shock and fear.

"No!" Pippin runs out towards Frodo, and darts out from underneath the hollow. Merry grabs his arm, attempting to pull him back. But it's too late, both Merry and Pippin are now out in the open. Several of the Uruk-hai who were coming down the hill, suddenly change course and start running at them. Snarling in the process. Pippin shakes with fear, until he realises that he and Merry could distract the Uruk-hai long enough for Frodo to make his escape. Merry steels his face with determination and turns his head subtly in Frodo's direction.

"Run, Frodo! Go!" Merry whispers to Frodo, who frowns at him in confusion. Merry turns to the advancing group of Uruk-hai and calls out to them. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!" Pippin catches on, and Frodo's face twists in surprise.

"Hey!" Pippin calls out.

"Over here!" Merry runs off with Pippin close behind him waving his arms about to get their attention.

"This way!" Both hobbits lead the Uruk-hai away from Frodo, who makes a break for it, running in the opposite direction. Pippin looks behind to see the fast approaching enemy. "It's working!" He announces to Merry.

"I know it's working! Run!"

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sasuke and Sakura continue to fight the Uruk-hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabs one of them with an arrow then shoots it out at another. Gimli wields his axe, while Aragorn stabs an uruk-hai behind Gimli. Sasuke and Sakura fought back to back with one another, defending each other's back like they used to back in the days of 'Team Seven.' Only it wasn't time to be reminiscent and Kakashi or Naruto was not within cooee of the battle. But it didn't mean that Naruto wasn't in the thick of it either. This uruk-hai was big and many, and could easily have spread out when they attacked.

"Where is Naruto when we need him?" Sakura yelled, as she swung out and hit one of the uruk-hai that ventured too close.

* * *

Merry and Pippin run across an old stone bridge. At the far end, both of them stop and see Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruks close in, both in front and behind. One runs up to them, raising his battleaxe when Boromir suddenly comes charging in, and knocks the Uruk back killing him with his own axe. He throws a smaller knife at another as more of them close in.

* * *

Legolas kills orc after orc, and shoots down an Uruk-hai who had snuck up on Aragorn. Suddenly, the five of them hear three loud horn blasts in the distance. Legolas' eyes widened.

"The Horn of Gondor!" He declares.

"Boromir!" Aragorn whispers and desperately slashes his way towards Boromir, felling Uruk-hai in his path … while Legolas and Gimli fight a rear guard action. Sasuke and Sakura are about to join in the fray when 'Naruto' suddenly appears out of nowhere, cutting down Uruks in his path.

"Where have you been, dobe?" Sasuke demands, both angry and relieved to see that his lover was alright and unharmed. Sakura swings at him in her fury, but to her surprise 'Naruto' sidestepped out of the way. She is stunned.

"I am not Naruto." Both shinobi stare at the clone in shock.

"Where is he?" Sasuke whispers, fearful all of a sudden. The clone smiles sadly and steps back from them both.

"The boss told me to tell you that he's going ahead with the plan. He's sorry that he couldn't say goodbye to you both personally, but he hoped that you would understand, under the current circumstances." Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded, tears forming in Sakura's eyes as she knew that they might not see Naruto again … and Sasuke, was despairing because he had only spent such a short time with Naruto since he had tried to kill him and when they had reconciled back in Rivendell. The clone went to dispel itself, but then paused seeing the devastated state of his boss's teammates and decided to give them a gift. "Was there something you'd like me to pass on to the boss?" It asked tentatively. Both Sasuke and Sakura immediately looked up with fierce determination on the faces the second the clone asked them this question. Sakura stepped forward and immediately backhanded 'Naruto' across the face, but then immediately afterwards wrapped up the clone in a very strong, very ardent embrace that almost popped the clone out of existence.

"You be safe, don't do anything reckless or stupid. And you come back to us, Naruto. Do you understand me!?" Sakura whispered urgently in the clone's ear. The clone massaged its jaw as Sakura then turned and threw herself back into the battle, leaving Sasuke to leave his own message. The clone looked at the Avenger apprehensively, wondering what he had in store for Naruto, but was surprised when Sasuke merely dropped his katana to the ground – a feat almost unheard of by the Uchiha, who prized his weaponry like they were his children – and seized the clone by the lapels, bringing it in for an extremely passionate kiss. Several minutes ticked by before the Uchiha finally surfaced and brought the dazed and blushing clone close to whisper into its ear.

"We're not finished, dobe." Sasuke whispered cryptically in its ear before planting a chaste kiss on its cheek and then 'killing' it by stabbing it with his katana. It exploded into smoke.

* * *

Somewhere not too far away, Naruto suddenly jolted in shock when he felt something hard slam across his face like somebody had slapped him, hard. Then felt like his lungs were being pressed together, presumably as a result of a very strong hug. He heard Sakura's message, and frowned in confusion as he hadn't given the clone the instruction to gather messages from Sasuke and Sakura.

But then he moaned in pleasure when he felt the echo of somebody massaging his tongue with theirs and then heard Sasuke's disappointed, but pleading voice relaying its cryptic message, followed by something brushing against his cheek … and then doubling over and nearly tumbling down the steep hill when something stabbed him in the guts. He cursed Sasuke to hell and back again. _Subtle, Sasuke…_

The stabbing attack on his stomach was Sasuke's way of demonstating his displeasure regarding Naruto's actions. He recovered, and continued running towards where Frodo will have definitely run to: the riverside where the Fellowship had abandoned their boats.

* * *

Boromir sounds the Horn of Gondor again, but the Uruks attack him. Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship fight madly to reach him, as Boromir kills two more. Merry and Pippin assist him by stabbing Orcs of their own, but Boromir notices them and frantically gestures at them to run.

"Run! Run!" He insists as the Uruk-hai leader walks into view, but Boromir fights on. Merry and Pippin stubbornly continue to throw rocks and fight using their daggers as the Uruk-hai leader aims a black-fletched bow. He shoots, and Boromir jerks backwards at the blow to his left shoulder. Merry stops in mid-throw as Boromir falls, and Sakura and Sasuke come up to the fight.

"NO!" Sakura screams when she sees Boromir, and Sasuke stares at him in horror; showing emotion for the first time since he defected from Konoha when he was twelve. The hobbits look at Boromir in shock as the soldier begins to breathe hard. The Uruks come closer, but amazingly, Boromir gives a loud battle cry, rises, and swings his sword at one, who falls. The Uruk-hai leader growls and walks down the slope, lifting his bow and aiming it at Boromir who turns to look at him, as he shoots the arrow again. The black arrow flies into Boromir's stomach, and he falls to his knees again, gasping for breath.

Merry and Pippin stand in shock, with rocks in their hands. Boromir stared into their eyes before he gets back up and swings his sword at yet another Uruk. But the Uruk-hai leader shoots him one more time, in the chest. Boromir falls to his knees and stays there, swaying a little and blinking looking dazed and disoriented. His horn had been cloven in two. Merry and Pippin look at him, aghast, and exchange glances with Sasuke and Sakura; the latter of whom was in angry tears. All four of them take up their weapons and attack the Uruk-hai.

"Ahgh!" Merry and Pippin holler. Both of the hobbits knew that they would not last five seconds against these Uruk-hai, but they would've been damned if they stood by and cowered while a brave man died defending them. The Uruk-hai split up and half run towards Sakura and Sasuke and attack them, while the other half surround Merry and Pippin and lift them up and carry them off. Both hobbits wave their arms frantically.

"Help! Help us!"

"Merry! Pippin!" Sakura shoved aside the Uruk-hai, as she tried desperately to reach them. But the Uruk-hai were too many and they walked away from the area passed Boromir, who looked on helplessly. The Uruk-hai leader slowly approaches Boromir, as the soldier swallows and stares back at him. "Get away from him!" Sakura snarled, as she belted an Uruk-hai across the face with her fist and stabbed another with a kunai.

"Boromir!" Sasuke hollered as the Uruk-hai leader paid no attention to the shinobi and snarled before pulling back his bow, ready to deliver Boromir an arrow through the heart when Aragorn crashes into him from out of nowhere and the arrow flies off harmlessly. The Leader and Aragorn fight, as Sakura does her duty as a field medic and assesses Boromir's wounds; while Sasuke stands guard to protect her while she worked. He watches as Aragorn loses his sword and is thrown to the ground; when he gets up the Uruk-hai warrior throws a two-prong shield at Aragorn, pinning him by the neck against the tree.

"NO!" screams Sasuke and Sakura. The Uruk-hai raises his sword and strikes, but Aragorn manages to slip beneath the shield. Aragorn pulls out a knife and stabs the leader in the leg. The Uruk-hai roars and pulls out the knife and licks the blood from it; much to Sakura's disgust, and throws it at Aragorn who bats the knife away with his sword. Aragorn closes in on the Orc and in a flurry of swordplay, slices his arm off and then stabs him through his chest. The leader pulls himself up on the sword, closer to Aragorn, snarling. Everyone seeing this, grimaces, as Aragorn pulls his sword out of the Orc and swings it; hacking off the Uruk-hai's head. The rest of the Orc falls to the ground. Sakura continues to inspect Boromir's wounds, and is about to reach for the special elixir Galadriel had given her, when she pauses and scans Boromir with her green chakra.

"I'm sorry…" She whispers to Boromir, as she lowers her head and tears fall. Sasuke notices this and silently comes over to Sakura and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. Aragorn races over to Boromir. His eyes widen when he sees his condition, and the weepy Sakura.

"No!" Boromir is pale and bloodied. Aragorn kneels on Boromir other side, and the soldier grabs Aragorn's shoulder.

"They took the little ones." He explains to Aragorn, who immediately turns and glares at Sasuke and Sakura. But before he could open his mouth and demand why they didn't do more to help Merry and Pippin, Boromir intercepts him. "Do not blame them. They fought to save them as best they could, but there were too many Uruk-hai." Boromir explained. Aragorn instantly felt guilty, and placed a gentle hand on Boromir's uninjured shoulder.

"Be still." Boromir's eyes widened when he remembered something very important.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn admitted, but knew that he had done the right thing in letting Frodo continue the quest without him. Boromir grimaced.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Aragorn bristled but let Boromir continue his last confession. It was clear that he was mortally wounded, which explained why Sakura hadn't attempted to save his life.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Boromir clutched at Aragorn's shoulder desperate and in excruciating pain.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Aragorn smiled sadly at Boromir.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn attempts to pull out the arrows, but both Boromir and Sakura stop him.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Sakura protests at the same time that Boromir grabs his arm.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness … and my city to ruin." Aragorn looked pained.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall … nor our people fail!" Boromir looked a little surprised, that Aragorn had finally acknowledged his heritage.

"Our people? Our people." He reaches out for his sword, and Aragorn places the hilt in his hand, and helps Boromir clasp it to his chest. The dying soldier smiles at Sasuke, who nods his head in respect and gratitude; Sakura, who is crying uncontrollably and then finally at Aragorn, who is on the verge of tears himself. "I would have followed you my Brother … my Captain… my King!" Boromir dies with a triumphant smile on his face. Sakura turns away, and Sasuke pulls her to her feet and holds her close, surprising Sakura for a second before she succumbs to her grief. Aragorn touches his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn whispers and bends and kisses Boromir on the brow. Legolas and Gimli arrive at the scene. Sakura notices Legolas and breaks away from Sasuke and runs at the Elf Prince and embraces him, seeking comfort. Legolas wraps his arms around Sakura as he looks sadly at Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bows his head and turns away. Aragorn stands up. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

A lone tear falls down Aragorn's face.

* * *

On the shore of Nen Hithoel, Frodo stands in front of one of the Elvish boats, the ring in his palm. Behind him, still running to catch up, a distraught Sam calls out to him desperately.

"Mr. Frodo!" Frodo looks to the far side of the river, lost in thought. So much has happened these past few days. Things that had been lost and gained, but it was still unknown if things were going to improve or be doomed to fail. _I wish the Ring had never come to me… I wish none of this had happened…_ Frodo despaired, as tears fell down his face.

 _"So do all who live to see such times."_ Frodo jerked in surprise when he heard Gandalf's voice inside his head. Those words were familiar, but were they a memory? Or was Gandalf actually speaking to him from the afterlife? _"But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us."_ Gandalf's words, whether or not they were real or from his memory, gave Frodo a renewed determination. Frodo tucks the Ring inside his vest pocket. The small figure of Frodo pushing the Elvish boat into the water. Sam bursts through the trees and runs toward the lake, where Frodo is already paddling away.

"Frodo, no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" Sam yells at him from the shoreline. Frodo flinches, but doesn't turn back.

"No, Sam." He continues to paddle away. Sam frowns and runs into the river after Frodo. Frodo, hearing the splashing, looks back. "Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone." Sam nodded, splashing hopelessly towards the boat.

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Frodo's eyes widened in alarm.

"You can't swim." Sam starts to go under, spluttering and coughing. Frodo drops his paddle and scrambles backwards in the boat… "SAM!" He shouts, frightened for his friend's safety. He is about to turn the boat around to row back and save him, when an expected saviour appeared…. Naruto. The blonde ninja then did something that shocked the hobbit completely; walked on water like it was another stretch of land. "Naruto? How are you doing that?"

"Give me a sec!" Naruto chirped and dove straight into the lake. Sam is underwater… hands flailing helplessly as he sinks like a stone. All seems lost for Sam, until a familiar tan hand, attached to a black and orange sleeved arm grasps Sam's. Naruto pulled the bedraggled and half-drowned Sam into the boat, and then hops into it also. Frodo and Sam look at each other, out of breath, and then at Naruto in bewilderment. Tears and water are streaming down both of the hobbit's faces. Sam ignores Naruto for a few moments as he explains his actions to Frodo.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo… a promise: 'don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to… I don't mean to." Sam confessed brokenly. Frodo was touched.

"Oh, Sam!" Frodo laughs through his tears as both friends hug each other fiercely, then look at the blonde shinobi with confusion. "But why are you here, Naruto?" Frodo demanded.

"You don't expect me to just let you go to Mordor without me, do ya? Besides, someone's gotta protect you and help you. So why shouldn't it be me?" Naruto demanded. Frodo gave a watery smile and gave Naruto a hug as well.

"Come on then…" Frodo said, and Naruto rows the two hobbits through the water to the bank on the other side.

* * *

Boromir is laid to rest in one of the boats. Sakura rearranges Boromir's sword so it rested regally on him, with his hand clasped around the handle; his shield was placed above his head and his split horn was placed by his side. What remained of the Fellowship, solemnly watched as the boat drifts towards the Falls of Rauros before it plunges over the massive falls and disappeared into the vapor below. Aragorn put on Boromir's vambraces; his way to keep his memory of Boromir's sacrifice alive. Legolas shoved a boat into the water, and turned towards the others.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn stays put and says nothing. Sasuke and Sakura stand nearby, looking melancholy. The Fellowship looked towards the far shore and saw Frodo and Sam's small boat lying on the distant riverbank as Frodo and Sam make off into the forest beyond. Legolas looked at them with dismay. "You mean not to follow them?" Something catches Aragorn's eye and he smiles approvingly.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." He replied. Gimli sighed heavily.

"Then it has all been in vain … the Fellowship has failed." He despaired, but Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"No, I wouldn't cast doubt just yet." Gimli looked up at the ranger but noticed that he wasn't looking at the dwarf, he was looking at something in the distance. Gimli looked and gave a triumphant chuckle.

"Well, I'd be damned!" Sasuke and Sakura snapped their heads towards Gimli when he made that outburst and immediately sensed a very familiar chakra burst, and turned to see Naruto standing on the opposite shore, giving them all his trademark grin before he gave a respectful salute and disappeared into the forest behind him, catching up with Frodo and Sam.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered. "Looks like we don't need to worry about Frodo and Sam after all." Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He pulls a hunting knife out of his pack and straps it on. "Leave all that can be spared behind…" Aragorn turns and stares at them all with a determination; a steely light in his eye. "We travel light. Let's hunt some orc! Sasuke, with me!" The ranger had been extremely impressed with the younger male's hussle when they were both facing off against the Uruk-hai the second Frodo had made his escape, but he could also sense deep doubt and sorrow that Aragorn could relate to and wanted to help this boy overcome it. Sasuke nodded and quickly followed the ranger without a word.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli cheered and exchanged a challenging look with Legolas, whom he was starting to warm up to when he realised that not all elves were bad as he had been told. He charged off after Aragorn and Sasuke. Legolas was just about to follow when he realised that Sakura was still staring at where Naruto had left.

"Sakura?" The pinkette smiled sadly at the Elf before she nodded and gathered up her belongings and charged off into the foliage with Legolas not too far behind her, frowning at her with concern. _We're all counting on you, Naruto…_

* * *

Our trio of heroes scramble onto a high ridge overlooking the dark, foreboding Emyn Muil Hillside. A distant line of Saw toothed mountains below a dark, oppressive sky. Black volcanic smoke rises from behind the mountains. It is Mordor. Frodo couldn't help but pale slightly at the view.

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo fretted. Naruto clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder as Sam reassured him.

"Strider will look after them."

"Not to mention Sasuke and Sakura. Kami help the enemies who face off against them." Naruto reminded both hobbits who remembered watching both of Naruto's teammates fight and relaxed considerably.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Naruto broke away from both hobbits to get a closer look at their destination.

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may." Sam disagreed, smiling slightly. Frodo turned and smiled affectionately at Sam.

"Sam, I'm glad you're with me." And he walked onwards, towards Naruto and tugged on the blonde ninja's sleeve. Naruto turned and looked questioningly at Frodo. "Without the both of you … I'm not sure I would be able to make it far on my own." Naruto blushed a little at the compliment, having rarely received such confidence from any one for nearly all his life. Sam stands for a moment, and then follows Frodo down the rocky slope. Naruto's cheerful expression melted away to one of sheer determination. This quest was only just begun, and his own personal test would either make him or break him. _Be with me guys. It looks like I'm gonna need it._

Naruto followed Sam and Frodo on the trek towards Mordor.

* * *

 **THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS**

Meanwhile back in the Shinobi world, a team of six that consisted of Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and lead by Kakashi Hatake arrived on the scene where Naruto and Sakura had last been seen facing off against the notorious missing-nin, Sasuke Uchiha. What they found was not promising.

"What the hell happened here!?" demanded Kiba Inuzuka as he dismounted from his partner and friend, Akamaru. Kakashi inspected the area with a critical eye.

"I'm not sure we really wanna know." Kakashi observed, as he picked up a piece of tattered orange material. "But blood has definitely been spilled here."

"Well, where are Naruto and Sakura? They should've been here." Tenten exclaimed. Then Ino voiced the question all of them were loathed to hear:

"You don't think Sasuke killed them, do you?" She whispered, fearfully. Shikamaru shook his head; his genius mind clicking away as he tried to put together what possibly could've happened in this destroyed place.

"As troublesome as it looks, both Naruto and Sakura are definitely still alive…" Ino and Tenten sighed in relief. "But they're also not here." Tenten scowled at him.

"Well, yeah. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." The weapons mistress retorted. Shikamaru glared at her with annoyance.

"I think what Shikamaru is saying is that, Naruto and Sakura are not here because they've been taken into another dimension." Everyone, except Shikamaru gaped at Kakashi, who had his sharingan activated and glaring at specific spot off in the distance. "I sense some definite traces of a foreign chakra residue lingering here." Then Kakashi deactivated his sharingan and turned to face them all. His face looked grim. Kiba grit his teeth in outrage.

"That's impossible. I've never heard of chakra doing freaky stuff like that." Kakashi ignored him, looking disturbed. Ino frowned and walked over to the Copy nin.

"What aren't you telling us, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi sighed heavily.

"I think Sasuke was taken there too." Kiba swore, as Tenten and Ino gasped with horror and Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' underneath his breath. "We've gotta go back to Konoha and report this." They all nodded and set off for Konoha.

There was no time to lose.

* * *

 **A/N: And we've reached the end of this story. Thank you all for your patience, and I hope that you will be happy to learn that this is the first of three interlinking stories. The sequel to this is:** _ **The Power of Three.**_

 **Also, because** _ **Lord of the Rings**_ **is a live-action based movie, I decided to put forward which actors could best represent Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Please review if you like the choices, or put forward your own thoughts on who could best represent Team Seven.**

 **MY CHOICES:  
** **Naruto Uzumaki: Alex Pettyfer**.  
 **Sakura Haruno: Emma Stone.  
** **Sasuke Uchiha: Adam Lambert.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading. Hope to see you reading the sequel :)**


End file.
